Strength of The Heart
by walkswithwheels
Summary: In the birth of a new life, another will be destroyed. Can one who is considered the epitome of perfection make that difficult decision? Sometimes strength does not involve what is on the outside...
1. Tender Thoughts

**Yay, finally back! School and major technical difficulties kept me from updating for a while, but I got both those issues resolved. First off, this is the sequel to Soul of Solitude, so go to the tales of Symphonia community and read that if you haven't. Also, please take time to read the print at the top of the prequel because otherwise the story will not make sense.I do not own any characters (except for the originals I actually created). All characters are part of their respective companies.

* * *

**Light. If I was the epitome of anything, it was light. Perhaps it was because I had control over the element. Not only was I proficient with it, I could wield this power with both devastating and wondrous results. While it seemed like light should be my strongest element, it wasn't. In fact, I was one of few warriors who was powerful with every element but chose not to specialize in any of them. Therefore, even though my skills with light seemed like a good reason, it could not be supported.

Maybe it was because many of my unique abilities were centered on light. The way my angel wings reflected only demonstrated my point. I was the first of my kind to react in such a way, and it seemed likely I would be the only one. The way I located the dead used an astonishing amount of light, which was frightfully ironic for such a solemn ceremony. Indeed, my very method of travel was conducted through light. Right now, I floated gracefully through the air, my features invisible to all in my trans-dimensional form. However, if one looked closely, one would see a glowing orb of golden light that soared through the skies. The brilliance of the orb gave my identity away; the scene was unnatural and gold was my color. Perhaps using my trans-dimensional form was terribly dangerous; I didn't reveal myself to just anyone. Then again, it wasn't as if many people noticed me when I was moving like this; most mortals did not have that keen of an eye. Nevertheless, they still identified me by light, despite most of them never seeing the forms that symbolized it. So why was I known by that distinction?

Maybe my connection to light lay in the fact that I had the ability to sense the good and evil in the hearts of those I met. The pure souls would be shimmering with light, while the wicked would be overtaken by a cloak of darkness. The kindest of all would be carrying the brightest radiance, and reap the benefits of my graces forever. Their souls would glow and dim depending on how they lived their life and their worthiness would be determined by the time of their death. No matter how much they masked what lay within their souls, I could always sense peoples' purity, and make my judgment instantaneously. Unfortunately, while I could see the light perfectly well, few others could. Thus, many people questioned why I made my decisions. They certainly didn't see the light inside me when I was taking their loved ones and condemning them forever. Occasionally, I would decide to pass my soul reading power down to others, but these instances were few and far between.

The answer to the question seemed to be found in the most widely accepted theory. My light was not that which came from the outside, but what could be found inside my heart. The compassion and kindness that I wielded was legendary. It was so strong that even the most arrogant people in the world called me perfect. I was far from that, of course, but this comment reflected just how far my efforts extended. Whenever a cry for help sounded, I answered. Be there a person in pain, his wounds were healed by a single thought. Countless times over, my people had lost their way, and I had placed them back on the right path. From the smallest baby to the elder ready to make his final journey, they would all receive my love and attention. No doubt, I had sacrificed many of my lives (being immortal, I had more than one) to this world that I now floated below, and never once did I regret my actions.

Sacrifice.

Of course, how could I forget?

The conversation with Richter echoed in my head.

I recalled the gist of it in a single instant.

Transmigration. Did that mortal even know what the drastic maneuver entailed?

He must have, or he wouldn't have brought it up.

Earth dwellers possessing understanding of this were few and far between, so I should probably to take his word for it.

But still…

It was best I review the meaning of the word before considering my options.

When I transmigrated, my old form would be laid to rest. I would be reborn as a separate individual, with an identity apart from my own. Thankfully, unlike some of those in other skies, my species would carry over. I knew I would be reincarnated as a female of a humanoid race, but that was the extent of my knowledge. My power would be sealed away, completely changed to match the other individual, or even made obsolete. My memories would probably be hidden too. In fact, my only expectation would be to live a full and happy life. The somber mission I had now would only get in the way of that. There was a chance that the girl I would be modeled after would be nothing like me. She would be born the old-fashioned way and mostly take after her parents. While it was liable that she would share some similarities with me, she probably wouldn't be alike enough for anyone to even suspect her. Heck, she probably wouldn't even look like me. Out of all these changes, a single word slapped me in the face.

Mortal.

One life. One time. One mistake.

That was all I got.

If she died in her youth, all would be for nothing.

What skies would this girl live under; where would she go in the afterlife?

I could return to the heavens, of course, but would she just disappear?

I thought I was going to get a migraine just thinking about it.

I could pretend I would be alive afterward.

I could pretend I was still the same person.

But I knew in my heart, I would never be.

This girl would have a different name, a different world, and a different destiny awaiting her; I would truly vanish.

Such morbid thoughts sent chills down my spine; I needed to clear my head.

A trip to the mortal world seemed like just the ticket.

Of course, I wasn't doing anything different from my old habits. Other deities scoffed at me for my ways. Why dillydally around the mortal world when one could just go to the heavens directly and deliver my precious cargo?

The common answer to the question was "why not"? I had nothing to lose.

Besides, it's not like the mortals would recognize me anyway.

I generated a powerful energy that was inclined to force even the strongest into the blackness of unconsciousness. When I acted like I would typically, the energy was at full power. Even if one didn't go unconscious, there were other dangerous consequences. These consequences ranged from mild discomfort to flulike symptoms that would leave one bedridden for days. Thankfully, those who participated in ceremonies with me were given temporary immunity to this power. Since mortals changed form when they became spirits, they no longer had this problem when they died. But what about all the others? Why didn't people fall around me?

Thankfully, I had a way to get around my energy problem.

I could literally become anything I wanted, even if it meant changing gender or species. With my outside features came adjusting of my internal abilities, so I was easily able to radiate as much energy as a normal mortal woman. My combat abilities were left untouched, although I didn't dare use my supernatural powers unless I absolutely had to.

I wasn't one for lengthy explanations.

The last and most noticeable change was my name. My name among the divine and worshipers was long and complicated. It was written in a language of scriptures that barely anyone knew. The elegant marks and curves used to create the name were enough to make even the smartest scholar's head spin. Romanized, it looked even worse. To avoid such confusion, I simply went by the name Glory.

With these things in mind, I descended into the mortal world.

Then again, descended was an understatement.

Instead, I was hurtling through the universe, faster than the speed of light.

My gold light was fully extended now, and all within the course of the second.

It only heartbeat I'd gone from rapidly wandering aimlessly to pursuing some unknown entity.

I was soaring like mad as the ground became continuously closer to my location.

I almost looked like a comet, complete with a trailing tail.

Then again, maybe comet was a poor comparison.

Comets flew gracefully in the sky, making powerful arcs as they gently landed.

Furthermore, comets did not have explosive capacities, even if they were associated with flames.

I was more like a meteor, only I wasn't as clumsy.

I managed to keep my flight pattern steady but there was only so much I could remain focused on. I didn't care where I was hurtling at warp speed, so long as I somehow made it to the mortal world. I also didn't care how I looked, so I probably gave the impression of absurdity.

Of course, there was one thing I did consider.

My landing came complete with an explosion, unfortunately.

Luckily, I was careful to select the place where there was sparse vegetation and no people in my range.

With these settings, I (hopefully) wouldn't blow anything up.

I shut my eyes and braced myself for the impact. I knew I would feel no physical pain, but I would initially be confused. I would need a moment or two to collect myself and study my surroundings. Furthermore, closing my eyes prevented me from being blinded by my own spectacular power. That was a must if I hoped to get anything done afterward.

A dazzling light erupted around me as I landed with a sudden flash. The light burst as if out of nowhere, and rapidly spread to fill the entire area. It enveloped everything in incredible detail, not leaving out a single leaf. Anyone who dared crossed its path would be overwhelmed by it. Luckily, no people came this way.

Perhaps what was more astounding than the quantity and detail of the light was its sheer speed. Indeed, this was quite unlike the tranquility and peaceful aura I had exhibited before. Instead of carefully covering my place, the light charged forward recklessly. It gave the appearance of that which desperately fled from a hungry pursuer. Instead of slowly increasing, it wasted no time making sure it was noticed. The light seemed to possess some sort of anxiety, although no one could tell from who or what. One could almost say it was racing with itself. Perhaps anxiety was due to brevity. Although the entire process of entering the mortal world seemed to take hours, it was really a matter of minutes (maybe even seconds). The light suddenly dissipated and left the area as rapidly as it had come. Some of it returned to my body, but most of it stayed where it was and faded. After several moments, I opened my eyes, the process of transcending worlds complete.

The first thing I was aware of was running water. Its mighty yet undersized roar could only be that of a flowing river. Yet the sound was different, clearly not nature's cry. Rather than actually making its way peacefully, the water seemed halting and spread out.

My trans-dimensional form may have been gone, but my senses were not.

Almost instantaneously, my power of touch took over. I could automatically tell where the river was going, as each part in the winding path penetrated my body as a series of vibrations. I could feel the tiniest twists and turns, hidden to any normal man. Unfortunately, I could also feel the harrowing route that would make one's guts churn. The vibrations were so powerful, it seemed as though the body of water was much closer than it was. With these perceptions, the quiet splashing seemed like a deafening warcry. Its echoes rang in my ears until I thought I could take no more. The water might as well have been right under my feet. The river rebelled against its banks, threatening to explode with its contents. Had I not been firmly anchored in place, I might have been swept away with it.

Finally, after many minutes, a vision pierced my brain.

It immediately showed that the source of my current discomfort was not far away. For due shortly west of me was the very river I had been sensing all this time. With nothing but flat terrain to stop me, I could reach it without trouble.

I proceeded to do this by breaking into a full run. Abruptly, I reached my destination.

If I couldn't hear the river before, I could hear it now. It stretched out before me, like a long snake in the water. Older rivers looked like that, before they would eventually hold swamps in their midst. Yet I could tell this one was still young. Older rivers would be slowing down but this one showed no shortage of speed. It dashed away rapidly, the deafening roars now comparable to a child's playful laugh.

No doubt, this scenario could be possible if there was some sort of civilization nearby. Despite the fact that it probably acted as a water source for many people, the river was remarkably clean. I almost wanted to wash my face in it, but I resisted the urge. Cleansing rituals would come later.

Instead, I glanced downward to admire my reflection in the water's surface.

If that half elf had seen me now, he would not have been able to recognize me. In fact, anyone unbeknownst to my identity would never seek me out. That was the intent of my transformation. Instead of a dazzling deity, there stood a young girl that looked perfectly normal. I prayed it would remain so; using my preferred form among mortals was harder than it looked.

I still kept my golden hair, but it was noticeably shorter. Rather than beautiful locks that tumbled onto the ground, the tresses extended to the middle of my back and stayed there. I did not wear a stunning array of multiple colors. In contrast, I preferred the simple clothing of an adventurer. While it did not look like I had much protective clothing on, my divine powers made my attire much stronger than it seemed. It also made my garments extremely light weight, so I could move rapidly if I desired. The power that I expended for this task was very little, so no one would notice me. In absolute dissimilarity to my preferences before, all of my clothing was one color. It was a shade of extremely dark green; in fact, it looked almost black. My sparkling tiara and headdress were gone. Replacing them was a simple headband the same color as the rest of my clothing. This had been was situated neatly on the front of my forehead, allegedly keeping my bangs out of my eyes. Fortunately, my magic was still in place, so there wasn't really any need for that. However, it did make me look inconspicuous, which was my ultimate goal. I wore no gems or trinkets, but I still reaped the benefits they bestowed. Finally, the most dynamic change was my eye color. A set of crimson blazing eyes no longer gave me sight. On the contrary, the water was greeted by two shining dark green ones. They glimmered with knowledge and peace, but no longer contained the unsettling glare I had before.

I nodded in satisfaction.

Everything went according to plan.

Now I could concentrate on the journey of the river. The absence of another person was driving me crazy, so I decided to think out loud. As I opened my mouth, one could hear yet another change. My voice no longer echoed, but flowed smoothly at a low pitch. The tone contrasted sharply with my appearance, for it possessed a mature quality which was rather unbefitting to an average teenager. However, I knew this was not completely impossible, so I did not worry.

I began to speak, heedless of whoever would hear me.

"It seems this unnatural river could only be man-made. Since it is surprisingly clean, I suspect it provides the drinking waters to people living nearby. It is not enough to sustain a city, so I assume this the water system for a village. The bank seems wide enough for me to walk on and it leads somewhere north. No doubt, I shall find this village if I wander upstream."

My mind was almost instantly made up as I spoke it.

Being among my people would give me the chance to relax. I desperately needed that chance now. Once I had ample time to rest, I could better consider Richter's request.

I began to put my feet forward when I stopped dead in my tracks.

The temperature had dropped suddenly, as though the first snows had begun to make their descent. However, I knew it was long before that time started. Furthermore, the chilly cold often nipped at one's body. While it did cause some annoyance, after one bite, it would be gone.

Unfortunately, this sensation was much more foreboding. It hung in the air like steam. I could feel weight pressing down on the atmosphere, and I realized that there was indeed a mist drifting towards me at this very moment. The temperature dropped eerily, as though the sunny day had become full of night air. I could not see a person in front of me, but I could easily sense him or her. Only a spirit or ghost could create such feelings. Ghosts were the ones who typically did this so that they could make their presence known and frighten intruders. However, I was allowed free passage among the world of the supernatural. Those who wished to be alone often gave me verbal warning.

This was quite awkward, if nothing else.

Evil and restlessness could not be detected, so I assumed it was simply a lost spirit. After all, there were lots of skies one could go to after death, so maybe the other being had gotten confused. Then again, some would not pass beyond until they had completed a final task in the mortal world. Often times, these creatures cannot do it themselves, as their entire biological structure had been altered upon dying. In either case, I would aid the spirit in its desires. Such was my duty as the one who watched over all.

I lowered my voice, and whispered in my original tone.

"Come out and show thyself. I do not wish to hurt thee. I am aware of thy kind heart, and will guide thee to thy final resting place."

As I finished my message, I held out my hand to the sky.

I expected to feel the warmth of soul materializing in my hand, but I did not even hear the distinctive sounds associated with the act.

Instead the strange mist disappeared completely. Had my offer been rejected?

No, impossible. I could still sense another person.

"Where are you? You must still be around here."

I murmured my question so as not to disturb the other.

I got a silent answer shortly after I asked it.

However, it was something completely unexpected.

For there, standing a few feet away from me, was a young girl. She seemed to have come from out of nowhere, and could detect no trace of footsteps on the ground. Upon seeing her, I immediately did away with my previous assumption. She did not carry the shimmering body a spirit, and certainly did not radiate their energy. The girl had to have been _something_ unnatural though; how else could she have appeared before me?

I admitted that she did not look atypical, and instantaneously perished the thought of using my formal demeanor. Such maneuvers might frighten her. I stood completely still for a few minutes, studying the visitor intently.

Confusion was written on her face, and her head was cocked to the left. She seemed more surprised to see me than I was to see her. In fact, she appeared more perplexed than anything, as the questioning look never left her face. Despite the situation, I chuckled to myself. Had I discovered her secret hideout? Maybe her little friends would come drive me away. I thrust my hand out in front of me, attempting to answer my own questions.

My powers invisibly attempted to ascertain the girl's true feelings, but for the first time, they were blocked. Typically, confusion produced such severe vertigo that even the toughest people would find their world spinning in circles. On the battlefield, attacks would be wildly aimed at whatever happened to be in sight. Some people would wander aimlessly in disoriented circles for hours. Others stood still as statues, never sure what they were supposed to do. The worst was when the mind itself went blank. A person would try to think, but could never come up with anything. Psychics who attempted to search the mind during this time would find their efforts fruitless. At this juncture, I was often found feasting on fright, as the victims had their actions taken away from them.

My powers confirmed what I already knew, yet I did not detect any of the sensations usually associated with confusion. Rather, I detected something completely unidentifiable to even my spectacular senses. I waited for a telltale sensation, but nothing came. Perhaps this wasn't even an emotion. But if it wasn't that, what was it?

I shoved my thoughts aside and withdrew my hand. I would focus on the other features of the girl.

Her eyes were a deep dark blue, widened in her present state. The girl's head boasted an ocean of dark chestnut colored curls. Unlike my long locks, it went only to her collarbone and didn't even come close to hanging in her face. She did not wear the simple clothing of a civilian, but I could tell she was not a professional soldier by any means. I thought perhaps she was a mercenary, but she seemed much too young for the job. At most, she was probably around 9 years old. Even that seemed to be a stretch. Still, she knew how to fight, as she carried a diminutive sword on a belt.

The girl looked short for someone her age, as her head barely reached my waist. Then again, I was considered extremely tall, so it might have just been the heights clashing. Studying her more intently, I figured she was probably older than what I had originally guessed. Even though her body was still young, it carried the traits of womanhood. Her chest was by no means flat, and her hips protruded awkwardly from her tiny physique. Even her face had lost its baby look as it refined itself into that of a mature adult.

As I reconsidered her age, I also reconsidered her profession. While she had no standard armor, she was wearing a battle harness that would no doubt offer some protection. Over that I could see some thick teal clothing, perfect for going outside. This clothing looked rather bulky, so I suspected she had a vest as a companion to her harness. Stealing a closer glance at her belt revealed that she carried a petite shield, though the pattern (if any) was concealed by her other attire.

I smiled.

She looked every bit a mercenary now.

Her combat outfit matched that of warriors called Sveltes. They were known for their graceful battle style and they did not carry much into combat. They could move with seemingly inhuman quickness, and were excellent as combining their attacks with others to create a powerful force. Those who saw them claimed that they were dancing instead of fighting. The ways of the Sveltes were limited to females, as only they possessed the flexibility to perform the necessary actions. However, instructors particularly enjoyed young girls, since a girl was most flexible before she hit puberty. As a rule, Sveltes carried with them small swords and shields. Luckily, some also understood how to wield supportive magic. I couldn't verify the last one, but I knew I was definitely right about all the other factors. Thankfully, this girl did not seem to see me as an enemy, for she did not draw her sword as I crept closer.

I switched into my informal voice, careful to keep it steady.

I questioned the visitor.

"What is your name?"

No answer.

The girl simply stared blankly at me, as though I had asked her if she'd seen a cow fly.

"Are you with anyone? You seem a little young for solo training."

Still no reply and another awkward stare.

I gestured with my hand and pointed with my finger.

"There is a village to north of here. Are you one of the villagers?"

The other glanced downward at the ground before responding softly.

"No."

I nodded, mostly to myself.

Finally I was getting somewhere.

At the same time, I noted how monotone and empty and her voice sounded. It seemed as though it was devoid of all emotion, almost like she had taken on a robotic tone.

Victims of certain spells did that because their mind had been put to rest. These spells turned their targets into half-asleep creatures with no will of their own or recollection of their actions. Unfortunately, I did not sense a spell, so there probably wasn't one.

I also knew that patients with certain medical issues might have their voices compromised. However, this girl appeared healthy enough, and I could usually tell if a person was sick or in need of special care.

Finally, I remembered that soldiers could act this way when on duty. I could certainly vouch for myself (as if the legends didn't do it for me). Yet, the only thing soldierly about the visitor was that she was armed.

Clearly, I was wrong on all accounts.

I gingerly took another step forward, because I had to strain my ears to hear the girl previously.

My next question would most likely be more fruitful than the last.

I took a deep breath and spoke my mind.

"All right, if you aren't from the village then where-"

I stopped in my tracks and halted mid-sentence.

My legs locked up, and I feared I would consequently lose my balance. My eyes were the size of dinner plates, and it took all my strength to keep my emotions from running wild. My face blanched a deathly ashen as I stared straight ahead. I didn't tremble, but that was a miracle. I tried to move, tried to think, tried to speak, but all I could do was focus my attention on that which had caused my distress. I couldn't believe it, but here it was, right in front of me. I cursed myself for not seeing this before when I examined the girl's spiritual energy. Almost immediately, I realized that would not have changed how I felt about it.

The girl's energy matched mine exactly.

I stood dumbfounded as I was bombarded by waves that radiated from… myself?

Everything about this girl was the twin image of me.

The energy waves profiled her personality, her favorite things, her power, her loved ones, her goals, her age, her needs, and even her appearance.

All of that was exactly the same as me.

I searched desperately, hoping to find even the tiniest of structures that differed from mine. My efforts were fruitless, and that only made me more uncomfortable.

I did not have an identical twin, and no being in the world even came close to comparing with my abilities. Sure, people had tried to replicate them, but all of these clones meant to hold the full extent of my power had died shortly after their birth. To my knowledge, there was not a single one remaining, since I had refused to give up any more of myself to a laboratory. The only other possibility was that the woman was from a previous life. Unfortunately, I had no previous lives or even future ones. I planned to make it stay that way; why bother with something that was working perfectly? Even those that had received a fraction of my power _**did not**_ feel like this.

I wound up twisting my face into a grimace.

_This simply could not be._

Maybe this was a dream and I would just wake up.

Perhaps I was hallucinating.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Cautiously, I allowed myself to see again.

She was still there.

Nothing had changed.

This was real.

All the more reason to be perturbed.

I must have stood there for another half hour, not even blinking.

Countless emotions boiled up in me, and I could do nothing but keep them from erupting. I've never had such an episode before, and it was far from pleasant. Pretty much every negative emotion one could think of was ready to burst out of me. Maybe I'd just die right then and there. I couldn't take this much longer.

Along with raging emotions came possibilities. This was no dream, but how could it be real?

There was only one way to find out.

The claws of anxiety would never loosen their grip unless I pried them open.

Gingerly, I broke my moment of silence.

I spoke louder this time, and there was no denying the fact that my confusion came through in my voice.

"What are you? Who are you?" I yelled at the doppelgänger.

The confusion suddenly evaporated off the girl's face. Her cocked head returned to normal, and her expression was something unreadable. I resisted the urge to shout in horror as her beautiful blue eyes suddenly became overtaken by gray mist. This sent chills down my spine as I realized the fog was the same one that had surrounded me before. The doppelgänger's eyes were so hazy I feared she was dead. I flinched as the lifeless gaze settled on me, and I thought I was going to vomit.

Then, the girl spoke for the second time that day.

Her tone was no longer unchanging, but one that I frightfully recognized as my own.

"I am the request." She stated.

I turned my face away for one second, and in the next, the girl was gone. I had no way of knowing where she went, for black spots obscured my vision. The spots suddenly grew into an entire fog as I was completely shrouded in darkness. But rather than being empowered by blackness, I felt weakened by it. My eyes ceased to see, despite the fact that they were open.

I could feel the sweat pouring down my back, and I was certain that winter had truly started. I thought I was encased in a cloak of ice that got colder every second. The ice was still dripping frozen water, and it showed no signs of letting up.

All of a sudden, the vertigo that I had expected to experience came on at just the wrong time. My vision spun out of control, and keeping my balance was nearly impossible. I groped for something to hang onto and did not find anything. Miraculously, I did not fall.

I couldn't feel the ground anymore; I didn't even have a clue of where I was. My legs refused to move, each one feeling heavier than iron weights. Within seconds, my entire body was numb, and I wasn't even sure if I was standing anymore.

The roaring of the river faded away, bringing only an eerie silence. Ears that were sensitive enough to hear leaves falling off trees were now completely useless. I couldn't even hear my own heart beat, although I'm sure it was racing. I tried calling to someone, but it was impossible to know if my cries had been answered. At this point, I didn't even recognize my own voice.

My last thoughts were those of hopelessness, as my body immediately hit the ground.

* * *

Please read and review! I will not be starting a new part for a while, so the fan fiction archives will not be clogged up. Also, disregarding the ending scene of Valkyrie Profile 2, which characters of the series are from Coriander? Coriander features prominently in the next chapter, and I need to have a character from there. Thanks!


	2. Gravity

**Walkwithwheels: **Hey, everyone, walkwithwheels is back with some new people!

**(Richelle and Ehlen pop up)**

**Richelle: **Hey, walkswithwheels, we're happy to be included, but why did you pick us?

**Ehlen: **We're not from Coriander.

**Walkswithwheels: **Well, I couldn't find anyone from Coriander, so you too will have to do.

**Ehlen: **Alright

**Richelle: **Hey, shouldn't you tell everyone about the slight formatting change?

**Walkswithwheels: **Oh yeah. From now on, characters that are featured in the upcoming chapter will narrate the disclaimer and any notes before it.

**Ehlen: **Richelle, say the disclaimer.

**Richelle: **Any characters and settings are properties of their respective companies.

**Ehlen: **Except for OCs

**Richelle: **Please read and review!

* * *

2: Gravity

"What a lovely day it is!"

A Svelte murmured as she traveled by the riverbank. Now that she was off duty, she finally had the time to notice the splendor around her. And what a relief it was! A mercenary never knew which moment could be their last, so she felt it was important to savor all of life's gifts when given the faint chance. Of course, her male comrades in the profession begged to differ, but since when did males rejoice in anything other than beating things up? Of course, the exception could be made for civilians and families, but that was about how far it went.

"I'll be going home... at last. For the first time in months, I shall walk on Arkdian's soil."

The woman inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet scents of the air.

Suddenly, she seemed distracted by something, as she immediately tensed. Her eyes became observant, and she even found herself reaching for her sword's pommel.

"Mustn't be caught off guard..."The Svelte muttered.

"Coming home is an auspicious occasion, but the journey there will be difficult. I may as well get in some fencing practice." Without further ado, she withdrew her sword and wandered off into the deeper parts of the area.

Sometime later, she was sighing in frustration. Despite searching for what seemed like hours, there was nothing to practice on. The trees were few, and bushes were not exactly ideal targets. The woman finally shut her eyes and stopped walking.

"How hard is it to find a fencing area? This is starting to really annoy me..."

Letting out another deep sigh, she considered her options.

"I _guess_ I can just keep following the river and hopefully I'll find _something." _The tone used in the statement reflected how dubious she was of her own words. Nevertheless, she had the heart of a warrior, and that told to keep looking. Warriors never turned their backs on a mission, for failure was a horrid experience. Sure, there were times when fleeing was necessary, but there was a difference between a wise one and a quitter. One may learn from mistakes, but not trying could hardly be considered a mistake.

Even if it took all night, she would not give up her search.

The battler's instincts were burned in her mind, and the Svelte would follow them to the end.

She was lucky she trusted those instincts.

As she edged closer to the end of the riverbank, a strange shape caught the Svelte's eye. It looked like a silhouette, but she couldn't be sure from where she was standing. Why would a person be out here in the middle of nowhere?

"What is that?" The Svelte asked herself, adjusting her position to try and get a better view.

Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain, and the shadow remained the same. Even changing angles didn't help. Still, this confirmed that there was indeed something there. However, this object was completely indistinguishable from the Svelte's current vantage point.

Despite her curiosity, she was reluctant to move closer. Overconfidence could be deadly. The shape could very well be an enemy soldier or monster. Running headlong into the area could be the equivalent of an ambush. If the Svelte did not proceed carefully, this could be her end.

Protectively, she held her sword out in front of her, and immediately adopted a battle stance. Her eyes were narrowed with alertness, and every muscle was tensed in readiness. At any moment, she would leap into the place for a preemptive strike. Her shield was raised, poised to protect her vulnerable areas. Her calm countenance had vanished, replaced by a mixture of a frown and a scowl. She was itching to yell a warcry, but knew better.

If what was there was indeed hostile, it would not find her easy prey.

"Show yourself! I am not afraid to fight!" The Svelte yelled with the tone of a warrior.

However, the entity showed no response, not even displaying a flicker of movement.

Curiosity overtaking her once more, the Svelte lowered her weapons and crept cautiously toward the figure. Her eyes grew wider by the second, as she grappled with the fear of the unknown. If something aggressive found her now, she would have to react within a minute's notice. It was in her best interest to remain wary.

The Svelte's pace suddenly quickened, fear replaced by nervousness.

Even off-duty, a warrior must still be soldierly. One must not rush into things too quickly, yet still act before missing an opportunity. At the same time, her fear was killing her. It was almost too much. The list of possibilities running through her mind was getting longer by the second. Considering the fact that whatever it was wasn't moving, this encounter was probably nothing.

She still wasn't taking any chances.

Best to get this over with before the fear devoured her.

The Svelte's speed increased rapidly as she lived up to her name. Her feet carried her like wings, yet miraculously she did not trip on them. By now, the possibility of fencing was long gone. Currently, her only desire was to solve the mystery which remained in her head.

Minutes later, the riverbank trailed off and the shadow became more distinct. Its location also became clear. Instinctively, the Svelte zoomed in on it.

While she was prepared for combat, she was not prepared for what she saw.

Her feet froze so quickly the Svelte almost tripped over them. While she did not fall, her sword was not so lucky. It struck the ground with a deafening clatter, but the owner did not take heed. She was too astonished by the sight before her to even remotely notice her surroundings. The Svelte stared at the object, horrified by its true identity. She let out a gasp of shock, and her face betrayed her emotions. The intimidating countenance she had before was replaced by wide eyes and a pale face.

Her eyes bore witness to another person, lifeless and immobile. The other's body looked so rigid she appeared to be dead. The woman seemed to be not much older than the one who stared at her. There was a chance she was even younger.

The other person's eyes were shut tight, and her motionless body lay sprawled out on the ground. There was not even a twitch of movement or awareness. The collapsed one's face was a mixture of white and gray, the likes of which was clearly not natural.

Although she looked as like she was unarmed, the other woman's clothing was too formal for an average civilian. Perhaps this was a noble who had run afoul of heavy combat. This would explain why she was without a weapon, as enemies could just take it off her. Maybe she truly did not know how to fight, and was left helplessly to die in battle. Whatever the case, she had clearly lost everything.

There was absolutely no blood or external injury on the woman, but the Svelte did not let that fool her. Some mages possessed powerful forms of magic that could tear an opponent apart from inside, without leaving so much as a scratch. The woman could simply fallen prey to those attackers. If she was a royal, it would explain why. Royals constantly had to be on the lookout for those who would take the positions away from them. Assassinations were not uncommon, and many attempts were successful. With powerful nations bickering amongst themselves, they could have easily sent their magicians to destroy a rival ruler.

No matter what weapon, the end result was horrifying.

The Svelte immediately sprinted over to the fallen one and slid down onto her knees. She punched the ground with her fist and shut her eyes tightly.

"Oh no, I came too late! Why did I hesitate? I should have acted sooner... Now, help is obviously out of reach. And all because I didn't act..."

As the Svelte lamented, she threw herself over the body in despair.

She was oblivious for the first couple minutes, but then she felt it.

The warrior blinked.

Could it be?

She sat up, dumbfounded. Her eyes went wide in shock.

It seemed unbelievable, but there was no question.

The woman could have sworn the supposedly dead warrior had just taken a breath.

She tilted her head down, listening for the sound of life.

Sure enough, it came again.

It was slow, uneven, and faint, but at the same time unmistakable.

The fallen one was alive.

She was breathing.

There was hope.

But while not everything was lost, the Svelte still had a problem.

While she did use spells, many were for support, not healing. Come to think of it, she didn't the first thing about healing, besides the standard and crude first aid procedures. Unfortunately, the situation called for more than just the bare necessities. She wouldn't be of any help.

Thankfully, a friend of hers was staying in the nearby village. While healing was not his specialty, he knew much more than her. All she had to do was get the woman there.

Yet now, the predicament only intensified.

The village was quite a ways away, and the other woman could perish on the way there. Furthermore, the Svelte knew it would be difficult to fight and carry someone at the same time. If any monsters appeared now, they were both done for. The situation was beyond risky.

Still, it seemed like there was no other choice.

The other person was in dire need of rescue

Take the risk, or watch the woman die for real.

The Svelte nodded sharply, and shut her eyes in silent prayer.

"_O' gods, please let our road be free of adversaries."_

With her prayer ended, the Svelte picked up and sheathed her sword. Next, she proceeded to perform the task of carrying the other warrior.

Bending down about halfway, she situated her hands below the motionless body. Then, letting out a grunt, the Svelte lifted up the other warrior into her arms. With that, she carried the unconscious woman out of the place.

Or at least, she attempted to.

With the beginning of her mission came a bleak realization.

From far away, the Svelte had underestimated the size and weight of the one before her.

Lifting her up now, the Svelte understood just how grave her miscalculation was.

The woman was as tall as she, if not taller. She lacked meat on her bones, but made up for it with powerful muscles. Thanks to them, she weighed nearly as much as her rescuer. The Svelte wondered if she actually did possess weapons that were latent. After all, how could a person of this size weigh that much?

The Svelte grunted as she struggled to keep her hold on the other person. This was much more difficult than it looked! As if holding her wasn't an arduous task, the woman was also quite slippery. Currently, she flopped around more than a fish. The Svelte gathered this was because the other woman had managed to land right on the dirtier parts of river bank.

The rescuer cried out in a high-pitched yelp. She had almost dropped her precious cargo!

At this moment, she realized it was hopeless.

Rapidly, but also being extremely gentle, she set the lifeless one down on the ground in her original position.

The Svelte shook her head in frustration.

Could she hold the other woman?

Yes.

Could she carry her back to the village without hurting either of them?

Certainly not.

There was only one choice.

She must return to the village and report to her comrade.

He was far stronger than her, and picking up this injured woman should be no trouble for him.

Still, this idea did not seem all that appealing.

If the woman was attacked by monsters or insurgents, she would have no way to defend herself. It would be a violent, miserable, way to lose one's life.

Furthermore, the time it would take to get to the village and back might be too long. The lengthy trip could be for naught.

Despite this, intervening was better than doing nothing. If she died here, the two could at least give the woman a proper burial. However slim the chances were, this was the least she could do.

With that, the Svelte swallowed hard and sprinted out of clearing.

The village seemed like hours away, although the Svelte knew it was shorter. Each step felt like a separate effort, and the entire thing could be compared to a marathon. Even following the river bank, there was no trace of civilization. The only sound one could hear was the river's roar, growing more deafening with each passing minute. The woman's breathing grew labored and she was soon panting like a dog. She had taken this path a few times before, but never had it seemed so torturous. This Svelte this was because the only thing on her mind was the lifeless form back in the clearing. The sooner she got to her destination, the sooner the other would be safe.

After what seemed like forever, she finally spotted it.

There it was, the peaceful village of Coriander. It was fairly late, so almost everyone was in their homes. In fact, the only thing one could actually see amidst the dirt roads and wooden houses was a few chickens running rampant. The woman figured they got loose from a coop somewhere, but she really didn't care about that. She only cared about the building in the center. Right smack dab in the middle of the village was the inn, where she and her partner were staying for a while. It really didn't look much different from the other buildings, but she could tell it apart thanks to the sign hanging from the roof.

Allowing for a brief moment's respite, the woman took a deep breath and charged towards the inn. She would have slammed right into the door had her flabbergasted partner not opened it for her. She burst into the inn without even saying hello. The older man kept his composure, but one could see from how carefully he scrutinized the woman that he could tell something was amiss.

His partner was panting heavily, but attempted to speak through her rapid breathing.

"Ehlen… Ehlen… I... I..."Her flustered tone was halted by her compatriot.

"Easy, Richelle, easy. Take your time and calm down." Ehlen placed his hand gently on Richelle's shoulder. Richelle obeyed him by taking deep, even, breaths.

After several minutes, Ehlen nodded in satisfaction.

"Much better. Now, tell me what is happening. I thought you were just going out to take a walk."

Richelle sat down in a nearby chair while Ehlen did the same.

The former began to explain herself.

"I _was_ going out for a walk, but then I discovered something awful."

"Care to tell me about it?" The latter answered nonchalantly.

"I need your help, fast!" Richelle cried, her distressed tone returning.

"Don't get yourself worked up again. What did you lay eyes upon?"

"I beheld a young girl, younger than me probably. She was in the middle of a clearing, dead..."

"You came all this way to tell me about a dead girl in the clearing! Richelle, you could have buried her yourself!"

"Well I _thought_ she was dead but then her chest rose. To my knowledge she is still alive, but just barely. However, she's unarmed and unconscious. There have been reports of monster attacks nearby, and I fear for her safety. I also believe that she might already have been injured, although I can tell by who or what. I don't know if she can make it much longer! If something isn't done immediately, there really will be a burial!"

"That is troubling! Richelle, why didn't you just bring her here?"

"I tried. She's as heavy as me and about twice as tall. I can lift her, but that's about it. You're stronger than me, so I figured you wouldn't have problems."

"So you need a gallant hero take up the task. Well, I certainly can fulfill that role. I'm more than ready to. If that woman is as ill as you say, then we truly do not have much time. Let's hurry, Richelle!"

With that, Ehlen grabbed his own weapons and prepared to leave the inn. Richelle darted out, quicker than an arrow. She made no gesture, but her comrade immediately tailed her out the door and into the backwoods. Once again, Richelle was sprinting, her pace matching her racing heart. Ehlen followed suit, keeping up with her perfectly. Neither thought about the woman anymore, as they had to concentrate on where they were going. However, she remained in the back of their minds. That which was in the back soon became part of the front as the two reached their destination.

Thankfully, the woman was still there, unchanged from their previous encounter. By now, Richelle was used to the sight of the lifeless figure. However, Ehlen was not. Although the shock was far less than Richelle's, one could still notice distress.

"Oh wow, you weren't kidding." Ehlen commented as he bent down to examine the motionless body.

"What can we do? Is she hurt?" Richelle began bombarding him with a series of high-pitched questions.

Ehlen shook his head regretfully.

"I can't really tell from here, since there's nothing obvious. Let's get her back to the inn, where I can be more thorough."

Without further ado, he picked up the unknown warrior as if she were a feather. In another effortless motion, she was on his back.

Richelle adopted a look that screamed "You just made me look like a weakling!"

Ehlen shot her his own emotionless glance. As if he had read her thoughts, he stated.

"I know, but that's not important now."

Ehlen turned his back on his comrade as he prepared to leave the forest. Before beginning his journey, he spoke to her one last time from over his shoulder.

"Guard me, Richelle. It will make things easier if I've only one thing to focus on."

Richelle nodded politely.

"Yes sir!"

Immediately, Richelle unsheathed her sword and thrust out in front of her defensively. Ehlen was quick to take his position behind her. With his signal, the two made it their way out of the clearing. They were slightly slower this time, since they had to make sure they did not lose one another. Eventually, the two warriors (with the unconscious one) made it back to the village. Thankfully, it was late, so they were spared stares and interrogations by civilians.

The soldiers made a beeline for the inn. This time, it was Richelle that held the door open as Ehlen followed after her.

What happened next was nothing short of good fortune.

8


	3. Respite

**Walkswithwheels: **Hello readers!

**Glory: **That was sort of a rough spot you left me in last chapter.

**Richelle: **Yeah, can't you be kinder to your own character, let alone the main one?

**Walkswithwheels: **Sorry. I had meant to condense this into one chapter, but it was getting long, so I split this up.

**Ehlen: **Now now, what the author says goes. I would just like to point out that you may have spelled Richelle's name wrong more than once.

**Richelle: **Am I not important?

**Walkswithwheels: **No, you're very important, but my computer likes making typos...

**Ehlen:** If people find any misspellings, be sure to let her know in a review.

**Glory: **I will do the disclaimer. The authoress does not own any characters or settings except for the ones she makes up.

**Richelle:** Hey, you're supposed to be unconscious! Get back in bed!

**Glory:** Doggone it!

* * *

3: Respite

Sunlight streamed through the windows, its warm touch gently caressing my back and face. I fidgeted in bed, slightly disturbed by nature's alarm clock. Simultaneously, I welcomed the warmth, as the last thing I'd felt was that freezing, horrendous, mist. My eyes were still shut, mostly in bewilderment (the other part being I was lazy and reluctant to get out of bed).

Sunlight?

A bed?

I didn't remember entering civilization.

So how had I gotten here?

How long had I been asleep?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

There were few things I was uncertain about, but this was one of them.

Nothing to do but answer my own question.

I attempted to slowly open my eyes, but my efforts were halted by the sun. It flashed brilliantly right in my face, blinding all in its bright light. The warmth may be enjoyable, but now it was rendering me immobile. I tried shielding myself with my hands, but since I was squinting, this proved useless. I groaned feebly, and threw my head back on the pillow.

The cry may have been weak, but it still attracted attention.

In the next instant, someone shouted at the top of his or her lungs.

"She's waking up, thank the gods!"

Another scream pierced my ear directly after the first one.

"Shut the blinds!"

Feet frantically scampered to follow the command, although I couldn't distinguish who they belonged to or what person had issued the order in the first place.

However, I did not care.

Rapidly, the sun faded, replaced by dim unnatural light.

I breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to open my eyes.

Unfortunately, what I could see was hazy, as I was not used to the dim light.

My vision blurred as my surroundings methodically came into view in front of me.

Currently, nothing made sense.

If my eyes weren't confused enough, my head was even worse.

I still had no idea where I was, or how I'd gotten here.

I couldn't even familiarize myself with the little blobs that slowly took form.

It was in this haze that I realized I was still half asleep.

Perhaps I'd hit my head on my trip to the ground. Yes, that seemed likely.

Then again, I _was_ in a bed. Maybe I'd simply transitioned to sleep. If I had gone into slumber, it must have been deep. I typically wasn't this groggy, even in the early mornings.

"What?" I moaned drearily.

Just as before my voice was barely audible, but again people took notice.

"Steady now. You've been out for quite a while." A voice murmured. It sounded like an adult male, and he seemed rather close.

Suddenly, I heard the voice of a younger female.

"Concentrate. Focus all of your energy on distinguishing what is in front of you. That should help you get used to the light and wake up completely."

I nodded weakly, following the female's words. From the looks of things, I had no other options right now. I couldn't really go anywhere until I assessed the situation.

I opened my eyes as wide as I could make them. They strained to see after having been trapped in darkness for so long. Slowly, but surely, the objects became real.

As reality revealed itself, I realized I was in a small bedroom. The bed was unadorned, boasting only a simple design of wood. Strangely enough, it did not creak when I moved, so people at least had the mind to take care of this place and keep it clean. The thin sheets were pure white, almost reminding me of a hospital bed. Considering my situation, I may as well have been in one. The pallid walls were devoid of design, but I truly did not care. Despite being awake, my powers did not yet find me. Without them, I still couldn't see as well as I would have liked. My eyes slowly darted around, silently wondering why the room was still so dark. I got my answer in the form of the sole light source. This object turned out to be a lamp, which was in surprisingly good shape considering the rest of the place. It sat on what crudely resembled a nightstand. The lamp wasn't on, but it didn't really need to be.

The last thing I could make out was two genuinely concerned faces. I was not at my full strength, but I was still an incredible reader of people's feelings. I immediately detected the worried glances that the two shot each other. Hushed whispers greeted my ears, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Along with these whispers and faces came body language that indicated distress. Each movement was sharp, but not aggressively. It was so rapid I thought they were dancing. Although I may not have been well enough to use my powers, I could put two and two together pretty easily. These signs gave away the fact that the dynamic duo were the ones that had spoken to me earlier. I wanted to reply, but I couldn't find my voice.

It seemed I was still on recovery lane.

Suddenly, I was aware of a hand resting gently on my shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

I didn't quite know how to answer that.

I was virtually immune to disease and almost every other factor, so health was a secondary concern. My claim to fame involved going without food and water, shelter, sleep, and even breath almost obsessively. Once I was fixated on something, nothing could tear me loose. I drove every healer I knew mad, but no one could break me of my ancient habits. After all, my age matched time itself.

While I was pondering what to say, I was alerted to a pang in my stomach.

It was incessant, but not followed by waves of sickness. I instantly understood that it was from hunger.

I chided myself for not remembering. My power may be great, but even it needed the materials to operate. Food was one such material. I should be able to use it again after I ate a little.

Looks like my body was speaking for me.

Flushing slightly, I nodded my head.

Upon my request, I heard the male speak up.

"Excellent, in that case..."

Without further ado, the male opened the door and disappeared. I could detect lithe footsteps as the female scurried to put the lamp on. The light it cast was pathetic, but it was better than nothing. My surroundings were a little clearer but still not up to my regular standards.

All that changed in about five minutes.

The male brought the food in without even calling for me. He must have assumed I was weak from my previous experience. It was better to be safe than sorry, so I didn't push the subject. Instead, I sat up obediently on the bed as the man laid a bowl with a spoon in it in my lap.

I automatically recognized that he had brought me oatmeal.

Imagine, a respected goddess, eating a peasant's dish! How absurd this sounded!

I couldn't care less.

While I did enjoy the lavish foods of the divine, oftentimes I found myself requesting that of mortals. This garnered a few stares, if nothing else. Why eat something so inferior when one could feast upon the luxurious masterpieces of ambrosia?

Mortal food was a work of art in its own way.

Simplicity was perfection.

It was all the flavors, all the textures, all the nutrients combined into something that seemed too good to be true. That is why I loved such food.

I had this state of mind when I dug into breakfast. I resisted the urge to groan with pleasure. It had been so long since I last ate! I didn't notice how much I was enjoying myself until the man took the bowl away went to refill it. He had to do this four times over before the monster I called hunger was satisfied. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind at all.

By then, my powers kicked in and I could clearly view the two people in front of me.

One of them, the female, smiled broadly.

"You look _much_ better. I'm so relieved."

I nodded my thanks and replied.

"What are your names?"

The female actually put her hand up to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

"Oh! I've completely forgotten about my manners! I'm Richelle, and this is my comrade in arms, Ehlen. We're both very pleased to meet you."

I nodded again.

"Well met."

Now that the initial introductions were over, I had time to study the two. I first stole a glance at the warrior who had identified herself as Richelle.

I could tell from the armor and sword she was wearing that she was a Svelte. Unfortunately, her shield was probably somewhere else, as I did not see it on her. Richelle wore black for her underclothing. This proved to be a good match for the gray armor over it. She looked to be about my size and height, although I did not know if that would be true once I left this guise. Her blue hair was straight down her back, although she kept it straight. Richelle also wore some sort of gray headpiece with her other armor, but it seemed to be for protection rather than keeping her hair out of her eyes. Richelle's eyes were revealed to be a deep blue grey, and they were much darker than her hair. Her eyes weren't black, but almost. Richelle looked like she could be my age, but I knew that wasn't possible considering I didn't really have an age.

Next, I focused on her companion, Ehlen.

He was noticeably older than Richelle, but still in his prime. His brown hair was long for a male, but not so long that one would confuse his gender. Ehlen wore grayish white armor, but it was only displayed on his hands, arms, hips, feet, and legs. The rest of his body boasted a different set of armor, with designs far more complex. Intricate blue patterns contrasted sharply with pitch black color as they weaved their way down his body. I wondered why he dressed that way, because the clash of colors deliberately made him stand out. His green eyes held no answer to that question as he analyzed me. Thankfully, I couldn't detect any malice. Like his companion Richelle, he also wore a headband, though it was clearly made for noncombat purposes. This headband was also more elaborate than Richelle's, showing off a set of shapes. I couldn't quite tell what that was supposed to be, but it looked like two brown diamonds entwined on top of each other.

Although Ehlen had many a striking feature, there was one in particular that I recognized.

He was one of my warriors, sent forth to keep close watch over this world.

"You, you're a Seer... Are you also called the Demigod?"

Ehlen nodded.

"I am. What do you know of the Seers?"

"Much."

"Pray, enlighten me."

"The Seers are the best, brightest, and purest of all warriors. They partake in rigorous training that gives them incredible knowledge about the world's ways. This knowledge earned them their names. However, seers are not only useful in battle. They are known as healers, peacemakers, tacticians, advisers and almost every other title I can think of. The requirements to become a Seer are among the most rigid ever known, but all Seers had something to remember their accomplishments by. Upon completion of their training (or anything considered the equivalent), warriors are awarded with a special name. This name is known for all eternity, even after the battler departs from the living world. Seer training is split into eight levels, with each level symbolized by a signet. These signets are typically worn on clothing, and all apprentices are distinguished by their ranks."

"Wow, you know quite a bit!" Richelle exclaimed and then added.

"Do you happen to know the lore behind the Seers?"

"Yes."

"Then speak it, please."

"Long ago, the Great Goddess created everything. She loved all of the creatures in the new world, and watched over it as its mother. Yet, She did not construct the universe on a whim. From the moment She took Her first breath, a mission, known to Her people as the Magnificent Undertaking, cried to be fulfilled. She dedicated all of Herself to this task, but soon realized She could not do it alone. Thus, She selected the most powerful and most dedicated of Her people, and trained them to become the Seers. She taught them everything She could, and in return they had to protect their fellow man when She could not. The name Seer comes from the vast knowledge and power these followers acquired while pursuing their training. Originally, becoming a Seer was solely reserved for the most faithful to the Goddess, and only those who proved themselves through tests of strength. As a result, finding a Seer was extremely rare. Later on, the original Seers was realized that anyone could achieve the ultimate potential, provided they were given the chance. They also thought that this is what the Goddess would want, and began to expand the invitation out to anyone. The ranks of the Seers swelled, as people joined of all shapes and sizes. Now it is quite uncommon to find a place without a Seer or an apprentice. Even though one can see more of them, the Seers have not lost their respect from the common man."

I nodded my head, signaling the finish of my tale.

Richelle was wide-eyed, and I could see the faintest trace of a smile on Ehlen.

"Impressive. Your knowledge far outstrips that of any scholar I've ever seen." The latter commended.

Before I could reply, the former chimed in.

"Indeed it does! What is the name of such an amazing person?"

Unlike before, I did not need to wait before I made my decision. These people were trustworthy, so I could be honest.

I extended my hand politely as I replied.

"Glory."

If Richelle's eyes were wide before, they were the size of dinner plates now.

"Oh, what an honor!" She squealed with delight, and I couldn't help smiling. Seeing my people happy was my greatest joy.

Ehlen flashed a grin of his own that was completely noticeable. He also ruffled my hair, and then I found myself blushing.

I was the highest being in the world, and now I was being treated like a little girl!

"You lucky child. Bear that name with pride."

An embarrassed laugh was all he got from me, but he didn't seem to care.

"Glory is the name that the Great Goddess uses when she traverses our world, or so the legends say. Because of this, she is also known as the Glory Goddess. Whether they are true or not, the name Glory is the paragon of nobility. It is especially popular among females, although it has come to be unisex."

"Thank you for your compliments." I stated politely.

"Well, complements are not the only thing you can be thankful for." Ehlen replied bluntly. Another person might have taken his comment the wrong way, but I automatically understood its implied meaning.

"You two are the ones that brought me here?"

"I found you unconscious in the backwoods. I feared you dead, but then your chest rose with life. I tried to take you back myself, but that task proved too much for me." Richelle explained and nodded for Ehlen to take over.

"I was the one who actually carried you here. Richelle brought me to you, and we worked together. The innkeeper says you can stay as long as you want for free, so that you can have time to recover without worries."

"How thoughtful of you." I replied.

"While we are on that subject, what _were_ you doing in the forest anyway?" Richelle asked.

Ehlen quickly added in.

"We thought you might be injured, but it appears you are healthy, aside from being a little shocked."

Immediately, I decided to be honest, since their hearts were pure. Besides, one of them might know more about the mysterious figure I had seen in the backwoods. The girl did not show herself when I was with Richter, so there was a chance that she would only visit me if I was alone. Numbers brought comfort, and safety.

"It should be so, because I did not experience combat. There was something in the woods that startled me, and I kneeled over in a dead faint."

Richelle's face blanched but this time Ehlen showed no expression.

Unfortunately, my powers were not at their full strength, so I could not know what he was thinking.

"Oh no, what could frighten one as delicate and fair as you?" Richelle cried.

I resisted the urge to laugh as she spoke her comment.

Yes, I could see myself being called fair, but _delicate_? Not in the least.

Fortunately, I managed to remain polite and kept my composure.

"An apparition is the source of my fear."

"A ghost? Ahh, the forest is haunted!" Richelle shrieked.

Ehlen glared straight at Richelle.

"Get a hold of yourself! And don't interrupt!"

Richelle apologized and Ehlen turned a softer gaze on me.

"Spirit sightings the common these days. Please do go on."

"This ghost was unlike anything I've ever seen. She approached me with a cold mist, typical of her kind. I called out to her and she revealed herself to be a young girl. When I started asking her questions, she answered only once and I couldn't even get her name."

Ehlen stood up and met me face-to-face.

"That sounds rather eerie indeed. If you don't mind me asking, did you tick anyone off lately?"

"No sir, I haven't."

"That's very awkward. Spirits acting like that are typically vengeful, and will spare no effort in frightening their opponents."

"She did not seem irate. Rather, she seemed to want something from me."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No."

Suddenly, Richelle interrupted again.

"Is that what made you so scared? The fear of not knowing?"

This time, Ehlen did not rebuke her, and I shook my head.

"Then what caused you distress?"

"Well, firstly, the encounter startled me. I asked her she was from the village, and she said no. However, she talked almost robotically, almost as though someone was forcing her to say the words."

"What cruel heart would force a spell upon an innocent little girl?" Richelle cried out.

Her voice had risen in tone and volume. I didn't need to use my powers to figure out she was outraged.

"That's what I thought too, but I didn't detect any traces of magic."

"Then what caused you distress?" Ehlen prompted.

"Well, when I went to ask her more questions, I detected something from the girl that made my hair stand on end."

"What was it?" Both humans asked in one voice.

For once, I was thankful my powers weren't with me. If they were active, I would have betrayed my surprise. Fear had not overtaken me, despite what I was about to say next. I suspected my change in demeanor was because having someone else there comforted me. Granted, these people barely knew anything of me, but their compassion and sincerity towards a complete stranger was reason enough to trust them.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared myself.

"The girl was a carbon copy of me. Everything from her personality to her loved ones was exactly the same. It was almost as though I was staring straight at myself."

"Oh my God! How absolutely terrifying!" Richelle covered her mouth and gasped loudly. Her face was whiter than a swan's feather

Ehlen, however, remained calm and interrogated.

"Do you perchance have a twin?"

"No sir, not to my knowledge."

"Then perhaps you have been replicated?"

"I have, but I possess incredible powers. All of the replicas died upon trying to hold them."

"I see. Did the information alone make you faint?"

"No. I asked her who or what she was. In that instance, her eyes became akin to a dead man's. Her eyes were subject to a heavy fog, and I immediately understood that this was the same mist I felt before."

"Did she answer your question?"

"Yes, she did. She did not use her monotone voice, but instead matched my own. I tore my head away, but then she was gone."

"And I presume you fainted afterward."

"Correct."

Suddenly, Richelle, who had given us absolute silence before, chimed in.

"No wonder you looked so horrible!" Her face suddenly went back to normal as she gave a look of greatest sympathy.

She crouched down slightly and the sweet warmth of a hand greeted me. I let out a deep sigh of relief as it caressed my back. Were it any other time, I would have blushed with embarrassment, for this could be seen as a display of immaturity. However, this time, my content was like that of a small child with a blanket. I realized indeed I was that. I was turning to these people for security, comfort, and protection, much as a child relies on a parent. It felt so awkward, being the greatest of the greats, and yet having to rely on something so lowly.

Then again, it wasn't like these people minded.

Quite the contrary.

Richelle murmured soothingly.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this. You can count on us to be with you every step of the way."

"You're going to follow me? Surely you have other things to do than run after someone." My high-pitched tone gave away my surprise as I spoke.

"If we had to pick a time to sidetrack, now would be it. We are actually Arkdian soldiers on our way home from duty." Richelle explained.

"Then I would not delay you on your journey."

"There is nothing to delay. Despite being ordered home, we do not have a command to return at any specific time. Besides, every young lady needs an escort. If you go alone, the incident with the apparition could happen again. That, above all else, must be avoided." Ehlen stated definitely.

I nodded.

"You're right."

There was no use in arguing. Once determined mortals made up their minds, even my powers saw its limits.

Ehlen continued the conversation, and this time I did not interrupt.

"Very well. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't have a particular destination in mind at the moment. Actually, I'm up for anything."

Richelle put in her two cents.

"Then why not explore the town with us? Coriander may be simple, but it's a beautiful place nonetheless."

"Okay."

Suddenly, a question popped into my head. It longed to force its way out, as irritable as a persistent rash. This question was completely irrelevant to the current subject, but I felt I had to ask anyway.

"How long have I been lying here?"

"Only about a day." Ehlen replied.

Silently, I commended a decision I made earlier. I had sent Aster up to my graces almost as soon as I left the place where he had died. I did not want to keep him from paradise's glory any more than necessary. This proved to be an excellent choice.

My mind immediately returning to the present, I asked.

"Could you please tell me where my clothes are?"

"Oh, I'll get them!" Before anyone else could act, Richelle vanished with the quietest step. She returned with my garments, all neatly washed and folded.

I beamed, silently giving her my thanks. She returned it with the widest and sweetest smile I've ever seen. Perhaps even sweeter than the look it was its sincerity.

I would have two people following me everywhere, and I would not regret a thing.

A gesture from Ehlen, and the dynamic duo proceeded to leave the room. Right before, Ehlen turned his head and spoke over his shoulder.

"I'm going to lock the door. Just come out when you're ready."

"Thank you."

With that, Ehlen gently shut the door. Within seconds, I heard the clicking of a lock, understanding that he had locked it from the outside.

Now that I was alone, I glanced down at what I was currently wearing. I couldn't help blushing.

The thin white evening gown was almost completely see-through. While one could not see my extremities initially, they could be viewed if one was close enough. It made sense I was wearing it though, because it was comparable to a hospital gown. Luckily, I'd been given the all clear.

Thankfully, my powers were back up to speed, so I'd no problem seeing what was in front of me. I grabbed my clothes and changed my attire within minutes. There was no mirror, but I could instinctively sense that I had done my preparations correctly.

Rapidly, I unlocked the door and stepped out of the room. Richelle and Ehlen were patiently waiting for me in a corner.

"Are you ready?" Ehlen asked.

"Yes."

"Then let us proceed."

I nodded.

Richelle grinned.

"To the village, and adventure!"

I couldn't agree more.

11


	4. The Best of Friends

**Walkswithwheels:** Back again, with some new friends!

(Aaron pops up)

**Aaron: **Hello, readers.

**Walkswithwheels: **Hello. Where's Rorando?

(Rorando pops up)

**Rorando: **Right here!

**Aaron: **He's still wondering why he's called "Rorando" and not "Roland".

**Walkswithwheels: **That is so he is not confused with another Roland in the same universe. The name used in this fic is his Japanese name.

**Rorando: **Fair enough

**Walkswithwheels: **Where the heck has Fraudir gone off to?

**Aaron (*sighs*): **Check at the end of the chapter...

**Walkswithwheels: **Right.

**Rorando: **I will say the disclaimer. All characters and places are properties of their respective companies, except for ones that Walkswithwheels has created herself. Please read and review!

* * *

4: The Best of Friends

As I took my first steps outside, Richelle and Ehlen and followed me like shadows. I stopped and inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet scent of the air. Even a petite village brought its own form of splendor, and my eyes were fixated upon it.

"It's beautiful…" I murmured, adopting a dreamy look.

Ehlen immediately commented.

"Yes indeed."

The stunning scenery before me was just one thing I enjoyed about mortals and their world. They could make even a small village like this lush and lively just by populating it. Back in my world, someone had yet to accomplish this feat.

Then again, most of my neighbors' standards were higher. In my opinion, they far exceeded what they should be.

But enough about my world.

The mortal world was all that mattered at the moment.

And what a sight it was!

What initially looked like a backwater town could rival a traders' city.

People bustled around jauntily on the unpaved streets. Friends greeted each other with open arms, before traveling on their merry way. Maids and farmhands quietly did their chores, yet the delightful weather still put a smile on their faces. The chickens that were running loose had been penned up, along with other various types of livestock. People said it was cruel to keep animals in cages, but I could disagree. These animals couldn't be happier.

The chickens strutted around with their heads high. They occasionally dug their faces into a large bin of grain that had been put out for them. I secretly wanted to go get some fresh eggs, but they probably weren't laying yet. Besides, eggs were one of the worst foods to travel with. They'd spoil in a day. Cattle stood, lazily munching grass. Once again, I could think only of milk. My preoccupation with the mortal foods showed just how long it had been since I'd taken time off my duties to visit this world. I vaguely pondered using my power to bring some mortal food back to my world, but I knew I would probably be the only one appreciating it.

It was a fool's move at best. I made a mental note to visit the mortal world more often. Even the best needed time off.

I could see a traveling merchant speaking to several of the villagers. He held up many a tempting ware, and attracted numerous followers. I was painfully reminded of how dismal my supplies currently were. I would have to stock up here.

Luckily, I possessed the power to create matter from nothing. However, it was easier for me to buy things when I had the money and save my power for when I truly needed it. My powers cost me both physical and emotional strength, whereas buying pre-made accoutrements only set me back some coin. Unfortunate, this rule only applied for basic things. Anything advanced became too expensive. Fortunately, this merchant was not alone.

I could sense an unusual amount of activity further in the village. It must have been market day. It didn't take a genius to know there was several more of the peddlers' kind. Contrarily, not all of them boasted wears for combat.

Perhaps supplies weren't enough. Yes, it had been a while since I'd bought anything for recreation.

Why not spend my purchases on a few trinkets while I was here?

It wasn't like I had days off left and right. I probably would not be back for some time. I might as well get the most out of my trip.

The merchants weren't the only ones that had toys.

Young children scampered about, amusing themselves with varying games. Little boys partook in games of tag, although it was unclear who was winning. A few others played with small balls, letting out a squeals of delight when their teams scored a point. The girls also seemed to enjoy themselves. Some were parading with their dolls, giving them a grand tour of the village. Those who had no dolls amused themselves with flowers, tying bouquets into their tiny locks of hair.

My smile grew wider.

The success of work did not equal the pleasure of play!

With my duties constantly ongoing, I rarely had time to enjoy the innocent mirth.

I had half a mind to join the children, but I realized I would've been out of place.

I may have looked like a young woman, but in truth, I was an adult.

My definition of play was different than theirs, and it always would be.

Even with this somewhat bleak realization, I could still take note of the cheerful scenery.

After all, my feelings did not just come from the outside.

I felt my power come again, involuntarily. I'd long since grown used to the sensation, so I didn't express fear. Besides, it wasn't like I had used it recently. I knew by instinct that this was the same ability I utilized when Aster died.

Unlike before, I did not lament my fate.

Rather, I embraced it.

It was a wonder how two close occurrences could be polar opposites.

Yet here it was, and I rejoiced.

Instead of the chains of grief, I felt as though I had wings. These wings lifted me off the ground, allowing me to soar over my worry is, duties, and fears. I knew I could go anywhere, as long as this emotion remained.

Any exhaustion I had before was gone, replaced by a powerful zeal. Positive energy flowed like a never ending river around me. If I could have drunk it, I'm sure it would have been a savory treat. This sensation only got more and more potent as it radiated from the crowd in front of me. If I was a balloon, I would have burst into tiny pieces. As it stood now, it was a wonder I did not fall over.

The indescribable intensity was not the only thing that caught my attention.

There were other sensations, far less powerful, but still strong enough to catch my attention. Among them, I was aware of rippling warm waves. These were not like the destructive forces of the ocean, as they flowed up to me gently, before disappearing inside of me. They were as extreme as a fire or a fever, but brought serenity instead of panic.

I smiled broadly.

For a single instant, I no longer thought of myself as a goddess charged with the gravest duty.

Instead, I likened myself to a tiny child, clutching a treasured blanket. This blanket brought me peace, and shelter from even the cruelest of nights. Despite this probably not being the best option, I would still use it until I wore it out. However, I understood a small child's comfort did not only stem from blankets.

And so all I enjoyed another one of the luxuries bestowed upon the weakest..

I may have had no known family, but it felt as though my mother had come home. Of course, I was a grown adult, but that did not stop me from reveling in this power.

Nothing could damage me, because this sensation was present.

My grin slowly spread across my entire face.

I could thank my unique powers for this.

One of my unusual abilities was that both external and internal emotions manifested themselves as physical sensations. My body would then receive the energy and store it within so I could use it later. As a result, I had complete control over both my own and others' feelings. I usually did not force my power on others however, for I deemed this to be cruel.

On the other hand, this part of my capacities was one of the few that did not obey me. It came when it liked and left when it was done. Luckily, the power was more often than not my friend as opposed to my foe. If I had the choice, I probably would've stuck with it.

Now this power was beginning to run its course as the feelings disintegrated. Reluctantly, I let myself fly back into the real world.

Richelle and Ehlen were not affected by my invisible venture, as I chosen to keep the effects to myself.

It was a shame, but I could not sit here gaping forever.

I had exploration to do.

"Where should we go first?" I asked, both excited and somewhat clueless.

"Well, do you want to buy something? It is a day of trade, and those days do not come often to tiny villages like these." Richelle suggested.

"This visit shall serve a dual purpose. We have other friends traveling with us and they are in the deeper parts of the village. They are most likely at the marketplace, so we'll introduce you to them." Ehlen added.

"All right."

As I turned to leave, the notion struck me like an arrow. _What exactly would I buy?_ The marketplace seemed endless, but I knew my money was not. It had been so long since I'd played with a toy! Toys were the least of it! I hardly ever wore simple jewelry, or dabbed paint on my body. I didn't even do my hair most of the time (thanks to magic I had no need). Yet here was this seemingly everlasting chance to be normal. All could partake in this auspicious day. Why should I not be included among the masses?

With these thoughts in mind, I turned to walk off into the distance.

However, something stopped me.

I halted, dead in my tracks, nearly making Richelle run into me.

"What's wrong? You seem distressed."Ehlen made no effort to mask the concern in his voice, and I knew it was well-placed.

I clutched my hand to my throat, and my face blanched a deadly pale.

It came. Again.

The mist shrouded me, bathing me in the winter cold. This time I did not shout out, for I instantly recognized the identity of my relentless pursuer. My body shivered uncontrollably, and it took all my strength to remain standing.

"She's here… the apparition is coming... She followed me..." I moaned, barely able to get the words out.

Ehlen swore and unsheathed his weapons.

Richelle shot me a brief soothing glance before doing the same. Instead of cursing, she cried out.

"You won't lay hand on her!"

They were just as shocked as I was as the voice answered them.

"You're right. I won't. I don't intend to fight."

Like magic and without warning, the girl appeared in front of us as she spoke.

It was the exact same pitch, the exact same tone, the exact same strength. Every part of it matched, and it was unfaltering. The imitation was so perfect that Richelle and Ehlen actually looked at _me._ However, I still remained there, in my paralyzed state. My companions resumed their hard stares as they digested the girl's message.

Contrarily, Richelle's gaze immediately softened.

"She's only a child..."

"Leave this place at once! Your presence is not wanted here!"Ehlen possessed a fierce intimidation as only a warrior could. He advanced on the girl, his weapon drawing steadily nearer. Expectantly, she flinched back and her eyes widened in shock. For the first time, I realized she was either reluctant to fight or had come unarmed. The girl did not answer his challenge.

Luckily, she did not have to.

"Ehlen, stop!" She quickly stepped in front of the warring one and his unfortunate target.

"Richelle, you mustn't let your guard down!"

"I won't, but we are not monsters and we are off duty! We cannot draw our blades against someone who is powerless!" She gave the universal signal to withdraw, and Ehlen complied, stepping back.

He still retained his wary countenance, and protectively placed a hand on my shoulder. In my trancelike state, I didn't even feel his presence.

"This child is not malicious, and she openly admitted that she was not here for combat. There is no harm in speaking with her." Richelle stated.

She then unofficially appointed herself spokesperson. Richelle drastically changed her tone of voice. It was sweet, but not overly so. The pitch did not change, but the way she held it steady did. It did not contain the seriousness of two adults, but instead the aura of a maternal instinct that all goodhearted females internally possessed. The language was also much simpler, but not so much that it was flowery. Anyone would recognize it as a voice reserved for young children, and my apparition was no exception to the rule. At this time, I understood that the apparition was indeed very short, as Richelle had to bend down to get to eye level.

"Hi honey. Are you all right? That man didn't scare you too much?"

The apparition simply nodded her head, so I assumed she was answering the first question. Richelle assumed it too, and kept talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" I immediately noted the apparition's tone. She did not use sassiness; rather, she was stating the obvious.

"Well, why are you following this lady? It's not polite to stalk people, and you're making her very scared."

The familiar glare locked on to me like a homing missile, and she set her eyes straight on me.

"She and I are one and the same."

"Come now, surely you must have something different."

"No, we don't."

"Then, pray, what is your name?"

Again, the apparition was fixated on me. Her eyes burned with an intensity and glow that could not be rivaled by the strongest lights. It was almost hypnotic, and I could only stare straight back.

"Give me one." She spoke firmly.

"Give you _what?_" I cried in surprise, my voice returning to normal.

"Give me a name. I have none."

Suddenly, my voice became shaky again, as I realized that there was absolutely no way I could answer that question.

"I can't..."I whimpered.

The girl said nothing, simply closing her eyes. In an instant she vanished as quickly as she had come.

For a moment, none of us did anything.

I stood staring as my color rapidly returned.

Richelle eventually got up but made no noise. Ehlen took his hand off my shoulder, also being soundless.

Nobody dared break the unnerving silence, lest we should receive some unspoken punishment.

Finally, Ehlen ventured boldly into the unknown territory. If anything, we were all wordlessly thankful for his relief.

"Well, that's not something you see every day!"

I groaned, sounding like I would perish right at that moment. Immediately, my comrades were quick to respond.

"Are you well? You look like you're about to faint again!"

I shook my head, having no way to tell her that her words were true. Despite my color, looks could be deceiving. My knees buckled as my legs melted like ice. Standing was absolutely futile. I had no more than a second before I crashed to the ground. The black spots did not come this time, but I knew would eventually announce their arrival. I could still see perfectly well, but I wondered how long it would be before my vision started spinning.

My newfound friends weren't about to wait for that.

"Glory!" They shouted in unison.

Richelle sprinted over, kneeling once again. She placed her hand on the nape of my neck, helping me up into a sloppy sitting position.

"What do you need?"Ehlen barked.

I could barely feel the vibration of my lips as they commenced movement. I mouthed something, but it was near impossible to understand. Yet, amazingly enough, one could make the word on my breath. Somehow, my inaudible murmurings translated into "water". Even more astonishing was that my compatriots understood me.

Quick as a wink, Ehlen immediately grabbed a cup of water from someplace I could not see. Instead of placing it in my hands, he held it directly up to my lips. Despite how weak I was, I managed to bring my appendages forward. I grasped the cup with my shaking grip, the liquid tossing from side to side disobediently.

Defying all odds, I managed to safely bring the water within drinking distance. I cautiously opened my mouth and swallowed the beverage.

The chilly coldness of the water made me gasp in shock. It had no ice, but I could've sworn it was from a freezer. Only magic could make water this cold, which neither of my friends specialized in. But I didn't have time to ponder how it became this cold. The water trickled down my throat, rendering me speechless as it converted all in its path to ice. Instead of a simple liquid, I felt like I was digesting an entire glacier. Solid ice was not exactly palatable. I went limp as my body realized what I had just put in it.

This was almost unbearable.

Luckily, it was more good than bad, because I snapped out of my trance almost immediately.

I rose abruptly, almost knocking Richelle over.

Thankfully, she recovered her balance. I nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you. I feel better now."

However, the next question made my words untrue.

"Well, have you thought about it?" Ehlen interrogated.

"Thought about what?"

"Her request."

"No." I shook my head uneasily.

I had never really pondered my name. It was simply a word, albeit one that represented something. In that regard, it was just like anything else. I knew not who had given it to me, or why. And yet I simply accepted it, without further cause for questions. It seemed as natural as my duty.

Why would this mortal argue with that?

Richelle continued the conversation, but her lighthearted tone didn't make me feel any better.

"Well, what would you do?"

"With what?"

"If you had no name. If you were left up to your own devices, you could choose anything you wanted. So what would you do? If you could pick any name in the world, what would you call yourself?"

"I'm not sure. My name never really struck me as something that needed to be changed."

"I suppose one eventually gets used to one's own name."

Ehlen immediately cut us off.

"Indeed. But why would someone give a child no name? It's absolutely heartless. And of all things, why follow you? Wouldn't it be more fitting to return to the mother?"

"Nevertheless, we can't waste time worrying about it." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we promised to take you to the marketplace, and that promise still holds." Ehlen remembered.

"Let's go!" Richelle shouted.

The rest of us followed her jaunty invitation.

And the invitation was well worth it.

Standing outside the marketplace is one thing; being in it was another. For a while, I simply stood, overwhelmed. Like a horse being led by the bridle, Ehlen and Richelle directed me further into the village. I could only stare blindly; it seemed that the village would burst from something so huge!

Every type of setting and item could be found here. The roar of voices could be heard, from shouting of vendors to negotiate prices. A couple times I even heard a few people singing, though I wasn't sure if it was for profit or commercial. Many merchants simply sold items on the streets, ranging from fruit to daily news. More than once people shoved their bargains of choice in my face, though my companions urged me on once it became apparent that I showed no interest.

Other vendors had weapons lying in piles on semi-protective cloth, while some did the same for items. Some sellers were at open air markets, with the crude tops for their stands flapping (though not dangerously) in the gentle breezes. Others stood in areas made of wood that vaguely resembled a city supermarket. Stepping into these places was like stepping into another world.

Clothing hung on tiny hangers. Beautiful handmade carvings were placed on small desk-like furniture. Some parts even carried medicine (although I honestly didn't know how effective it would be). There were hats and attire with logos, telling that the traveler had been there. Instead of being harassed by merchants, I was greeted by elderly yet sweet women who attempted to entice me into buying their wares. The woman seemed poorer than what I had found before, and I began to realize that I was in a completely different culture.

Selling the wares were the only way these people could feed their families. Unlike traveling merchants, they did not have the means or the know-how to travel to prosperous places, so they simply make do with what they had. Not selling things meant not eating. The elderly always deserved compassion, so I greeted them with a polite nod and smile. Unfortunately, I still didn't know what to buy, so I couldn't give them any more than that. However, I finally made up my mind to buy _something. _

I could never ignore a soul in need.

After a while, I started to realize that I was not the only one lost in this seemingly endless plethora of accoutrements.

Richelle suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. One moment she was with us, and the next moment she was gone.

I tugged Ehlen's shirt and he glanced at me.

"Ehlen, where is Richelle? She was just with us..."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Who knows? There are 1000 places one can go here. Besides, Richelle can take care of herself."

"Well, I want to go search for her. I'll feel safer if we are not all separated." I spoke the truth; right now, security was my highest priority. With the apparition appearing and disappearing at will, I did not want to be caught off guard again.

"Very well." Ehlen had no choice but to obey his charge. I still felt sorry for them, having to be dragged wherever I commanded. At the very least they were good sports about it.

We did not have to walk long in our search. Richelle came running up to us, holding a brilliant blade in her hand. Her eyes were ecstatic, and she was jumping around wildly.

"Look, look you two! This blade is fantastic! They call it a Sun Shower! I'm sure I could put it to good use!"

Ehlen smiled broadly, taking pride in his friend's private victory.

"I'm sure you could, Richelle. You are, after all, a talented swordswoman."

As Richelle sheathed her new weapon, Ehlen was not the only one rejoicing.

I had finally decided my first purchase. Although I did not need weapons, I did need healing items and other necessities for combat. Stores who sold these things often operated near each other to make it easier on consumers. People would often stop at one before rapidly going the other. If my hunch proved correct, then there would be an item vendor right by the weapon one.

"Richelle, is there someone who sells items near where you got that sword?"

"Oh yes! I'll take you to the place!"

Richelle grabbed my hand and led me over to the designated area. They were simply a couple merchants selling things on the street, but I could tell by the towering mountains of weapons and armor that they were not lacking. Ehlen did not follow us, so I assumed he was going further in to do some shopping of his own.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Richelle smiled sweetly and let go of my hand before disappearing into the crowds of people.

By now, my confidence had been restored. Thus, I was no longer apprehensive about being alone. With my renewed assurance, I ambled up to one of the merchants and started reeling off a list of practically every item a warrior would have knowledge of. It was a wonder the poor man didn't stare at me as he went to gather my things.

Then again, he probably found himself in this situation all the time.

Journeys from town to town were not exactly safe nowadays, with the hordes of monsters and many black hearted people who had turned to crime. I shuddered to think of all the valiant fighters that ran out of supplies and consequently died on the road.

Luckily, I would not be one of them.

I also knew I was lucky enough to have a substantial amount of money. This venture had set me back about half of my original amount, but I knew did not need to worry. When I was on duty, I had almost no need for money. Not only that, but slain monsters mysteriously carried currency on them (probably from all the raids that were happening lately). Fighting came easily to me, so I could grab money as well. As a last ditch attempt, I could always use my power to materialize coin out of thin air. I avoided doing that unless I had to, however. It was exhausting (and witnesses often questioned the validity of my items).

After taking and sorting my newly bought items, I prepared to move on when I felt a hand resting on my back.

"Hello there." I whirled around to the sound of a gentle man's voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aaron, a friend of Richelle and Ehlen's. I saw you with Richelle earlier, so I figured you must be the girl that she's escorting."

I bowed my head respectfully.

"I am."

"Pleased to meet you." He held out a hand to me, and I shook it.

"My name is Glory." I replied.

Aaron nodded.

"An excellent name."

I could automatically tell that my new friend was a Seer. If my memory served, his Seer name was the Bloodsword. Aaron's blond hair was kept short, and was a darker shade than mine. His black eyes shone with warmth and friendliness as he greeted me, and I couldn't help reciprocating it. His armor alternated between a musty brown color and a lighter tan. This tan color could be seen in his underclothing. Aaron's shoulder plates and leg cuffs had the same diamond pattern Ehlen had worn, but his was yellow. He stood quite a bit taller than me, as I had to look up to meet his gaze squarely.

"You are a beautiful lady. I wouldn't mind having you along with us."

I couldn't help blushing.

"Thank you. You appear to be quite strong. I know I will be well protected."

"Where do you plan to go now?"

"I think I'm going to travel in deeper and see what else I can find. This is quite a fantastic marketplace, so I'm sure I will enjoy myself."

"Are you all right with going alone?"

"Yes."

"Quickly, before you go. Our party plans to meet up in the center square once we are ready for a break from shopping. I can't tell the exact time, but I think it will be around noon. Can you make the meeting?

"Of course I can. I'm one of your group now."

"All right then. Be careful!"

Aaron cheerfully bade me farewell as I wandered off.

I still walked along aimlessly, unsure of what to buy next, or even to buy anything. Somehow, my feet took me to a market full of maps. It was not as primitive as the one I'd seen before, and there were less people there than my last venture. Most of them were independent warriors considering their next course of action. There was no shortage of energy, as every consumer there are was either negotiating prices or staring at the fine pictures drawn on the parchments. Like before, I stood blankly, and I had no friends to lead me. I had gotten over my overwhelmed sense, so why was I standing here?

My answer was that this situation was truly bizarre.

My powers could direct me anywhere, and I could fly or teleport myself to places within minutes. A journey across the entire world was no feat at all. My entire body was basically a mental map, adding places within time, dropping others, and able to find areas by pretty much any means. With a wide variety of magic at disposal, I was never lost.

What use would I have for a traditional map?

Of course, these traders would only sell their best on the market days. Unless it was for display, none would be inaccurate or outdated.

Still, I had no use for them.

So why didn't I just leave?

I didn't quite know the answer to that.

For some reason I felt compelled to stay here. I may not need a map, but I had a feeling someone else in the very near future might. Of course, it would make more sense to guide a person to this place rather than buy something for them. Somehow, this person (that I suspected I had merely conjured in my head) couldn't get here and I was the messenger.

Unfortunately, the foreigner gave me no directions, so I still didn't know what to buy.

I could at least look at the pretty pictures.

With that, I walked over to a random section of maps and started browsing. I had to admit they were very well done. The colors, designs, patterns, and even the words can only be described as fine art. They were so accurate it was almost frightening. The tiny lines were drawn by only the most perfect of hands. Every state had its cities, and every city had its records, and every record had a date.

I wondered if some brilliant mortal somewhere had spent all his or her life gathering this important information. I'd give this person a medal, but he or she was probably long dead.

Still, these masterpieces didn't interest me, because I still didn't know what I was looking for.

I was so intrigued by them that I jumped quite noticeably when someone spoke for my left.

"You're looking pretty lost there, missy."

Quickly regaining my composure, I stated.

"I am. This shop is huge, and I'm not exactly sure what to buy."

"Well, maybe I can help."

Maybe he could. He did look like a Knight.

"What is your name?"

"Rorando, Thundercry of the Seers."

"My name is…" I started to introduce myself, but my conversationalist cut me off.

"Glory."

"So you know of me."

"Yes, word in this village spreads fast."

"As expected. I'll be traveling with you for a while, if you don't mind."

"I most certainly won't mind. You are both lovely and polite."

My new friend let a smile across his face, and I mimicked his demeanor. His amber eyes showed a cheerful, yet knightly protective, disposition. He had dark brown armor along with designs whose colors matched well. His long hair was short, but not as short as his comrade Aaron's. His underclothing was black, but his dark long boots obscured most of it. On his hands he wore gray gloves, although his fingers were exposed.

Rorando and I continued our jaunty manner, both speaking as though we had known each other for a long while.

"Well, Glory, what you want to buy?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I have a feeling I will need a quality product though."

"I'm certain you will. The most prized maps are quite expensive, but they're worth a look."

Rorando gestured with his hand, and I quickly followed.

As he weaved his way throughout the shop, I suddenly stopped dead.

Powerful magic penetrated my acute senses. My eyes widened in disbelief.

The magic itself was for navigation, and quite familiar. What was bothering me was the fact that it was in the mortal world. Unless they had been trained in the ways of the divine, mortals hardly ever saw this magic, let alone use it. Even if someone had begun their training, most mortals give up halfway through and never learned of the more intricate powers making this possible. Of course, there was a chance that a heavenly merchant had decided to sell his wares to this shop. Unfortunately, people possessing this power did not let go of their items easily.

Could the divine techniques truly be spreading and becoming commonplace?

I had no time to ponder this question for Rorando called my name.

"Glory, over here!"

Rapidly, I scampered over to where he had directed.

"I hear these maps are filled with hidden magic. I wonder if it's true..."

I did not have to wonder, because I knew. By now the magic was entering me in waves, filling my nostrils like the sweet scent of flowers. Its power was overwhelming, but I forced myself to look upward and meet my friend's eyes.

"Do as you please."

I obeyed the command and entered the area. I understood that the best of the maps would have only the strongest magic. With that in mind, I continued down the aisle. I walked further and further in, inhaling the power as I went. The maps beckoned me to buy them all, but I ignored the temptation.

I had been sent to retrieve the paragon, and I would not disappoint.

I finally stopped when I reached a lone map sitting by itself in a corner. It was a circular holder that seemed a size too big for it. I didn't need to see it to know that it was there. Despite the promise it held, I knew why not many people had looked at it.

Such power could simply bowl a mortal over. It was a wonder that I didn't fall. Power wasn't the only thing. To have great strength was one thing; to apply it was another. This capacity was still rare in the mortal world; not many customers would know how to utilize it. This map had probably been deemed cursed and stashed away.

However, it was perfect for my purposes.

Gently, I picked it up. Although was in good condition, I could tell it had been there for quite some time. The parchment was somewhat ripped, and contained the faded color that befell all ancient documents. The paper held the smoothness of delicacy. I was careful not to stretch it too much, lest it should rend even more.

If this is how it felt on the outside, I wondered what should await me within. Gingerly, I unwrapped my sought-after prize and gripped it in my hands. Once this happened, I could not help but stare awkwardly.

It was just a simple map of the village. Of course, it was very detailed, with all the little houses and chicken pens and heavens above only knew what else.

But why would a simple map exhibiting magic power?

Perhaps the answer had to do something outside the village.

Pondering this thought, I closed my eyes and placed my outstretched hand on the map.

I had not intended to cast a spell, but this item was heedless of my desires. Suddenly, I felt the warm light of magic derived from what appeared to be the underside of my hand. Popping my eyes open, I tried to pull myself away. However, my hand seemed caught by some invisible force, and I soon realized why.

The magical power did not come from me, but the object. My eyes widened in shock as the map surrounded itself with brilliant light. I could only stare as my body became one with it. Despite the awkward position, I was able to keep my balance.

Truly, this item had power; why was it thrown away?

Finally, the magical exchange halted.

However, my emotions did not.

For there, right in my line of sight, was the most detailed version of the outside world that I had ever seen.

It not only showed Coriander, but also its connections. The document did not have approximations, but instead gave exact distances for everything. Places that did not even have names were assigned one here, such as house addresses and those who lived there. The map even showed the ruins of what had been in the past as well as what could be in the future.

Not even my divine comrades could do something like this.

This map had responded to a single thought that was not even actively voiced, and gave all the information in the world. To have any sort of mortal with access to the power seemed inconceivable, yet here it was. Sure there were others that could sense this magic, but they were content with those below.

It was mere chance that I'd wanted the best of the best. What an excellent twist of fate that allowed me to stumble here!

But if a simple item was so powerful, what would become of it if it fell into the wrong hands?

Perhaps the magic was not only for navigation.

I had to test that theory out; I could not just make assumptions.

I did not even place my hand on the map; instead, I shut my eyes, deep in thought.

I decided to hone in on specific areas in Coriander.

I picked a random area; if my theory was correct, the map would still fulfill my request. Having placed my offer, I opened my eyes.

I smiled broadly; my gamble had worked.

Without a single flash of magic, the map had zoomed into my requested location.

It was still as detailed as ever, showing even the most unnecessary information.

I grinned: my assumption was correct.

The magic that had been emitted before had been used for security. The map had locked on to my spiritual profile and would not respond to anyone else unless they shared it. I suspected that was also part of the magic that I felt when I first entered the place.

This might strike a person as odd, but for me it was perfectly fine. Unique accoutrements all over the world called out to proper owners. Once the wielder picked it up, it was his or hers forever.

Some called it destiny; others felt it was sheer luck. I couldn't decide between the two, and frankly why should it matter?

I nodded; I would make my second purchase.

This time, I recognized Rorando as he padded up to me.

"Did you find what you wanted?"

"Yes, this is what I will buy."

Rorando glanced upward and nearly fell over.

"The price... It's outrageous... There's no way a young woman could possibly..."

I cut him off dryly.

"Have enough money. Amazingly, I do and more to spare. If I didn't have enough, I would not have even looked at it. My money will not go to waste."

With that, I walked off to the primitive counter and paid for the artifact.

I glanced back at Rorando, who was still staring wide-eyed.

"Thank you. Without you, I would've never found what I was looking for."

"You're welcome, little lady."

I turned to leave, but his hand stopped me.

"Speaking of ladies, if you happen to meet a woman named Fraudir, tell her about the meeting at noon. She's been informed, but I think she's lost somewhere because she hasn't turned up."

I laughed and couldn't help cracking a joke.

"Of course, she and I will have a girl talk together."

Rorando moaned.

"You women scare me..."

With that, the two of us parted and I traveled on my merry way. I had no particular destination, so I simply wandered around. Eventually my feet carried me upward, following the direction the streets. As I went further and further in, I sensed more and more people. That was nothing new, but my location was. I was so preoccupied by my own thoughts that I didn't realize exactly where I was headed. Eventually, I glanced up and stopped dead.

I was right in front of a toy store! They had gizmos, contraptions, and even the most nonsensical games. Little stuffed animals dotted the shelves and customs hung from empty areas. Any age could be entertained here, and for quite a long time. I wondered if anyone I got lost in the store, only to remain there after its closing. This place was a child's paradise, and it beckoned me to enter.

Despite its callings, I hung back.

I was an adult, and adults did not play with toys.

Yet, something completely irrational overtook me. It was a sensation that I knew, but probably would never feel again. I struggled, trying to return to my natural instincts. My mind was screaming at me, and I used all of my strength and effort to comply. My struggles meant nothing, as they yielded to this unseen, unknown, force. I understood it by knowledge alone, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Finally, I could fight no more, and proceeded to enter the area. I swore I could hear myself laughing internally.

How pathetic this was!

Why would I want a toy?

What use would I have for something that did nothing?

Why? Just why?

As the questions pounded in my head, I made a sharp turn. Within an instant, I was lost in countless stuffed animals. Some of them were dogs with silky yet completely false fur. Other animals resembled tiny kittens that had their mouths perpetually open. Still others took the form of birds that look so real I feared they might fly away. Then, I saw creatures that mortals typically only heard about in stories. Petite angels with their halos and wings, dragons that for once did not breathe fire, magical unicorns looking to prance, all could be found here.

As I walked along, I felt their cute charms calling me.

"Play with us! Play the night away!"

Of course, I snapped out of my trance quickly.

My duty as a goddess was primary.

I did _not_ have time to mess around.

I trotted around, deaf to the foolish child within me.

Although I was deaf to my inner innocence, I was not out of tune with human thought. I ground to a halt as I sensed the presence of another. I peeked around the corner, and sure enough there was another girl.

Her face was flushed the brightest pink. She had a sappy, immature, smile that gushed onto her face. The other woman kept giggling periodically, although I could not tell it at what. Her emotional energy was that of love, but I knew it could not harness it.

It was so fake, so acted, and it would vanish in almost a second.

I sighed and stared at the ground.

Unlike the stubborn one before her, she was surely giving into her more feminine instincts.

I was a warrior through and through; I had no such things.

Be that as it may, I had to speak with her and snap her out of the girly trance.

Each pathetic show of laughter was making my stomach churn.

Lightly, I let my hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Oh!" The woman yelped and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even know you were there!"

"No no, it's fine."

I bowed in greeting.

"I am Glory, and you?"

"Fraudir." The newcomer replied.

Now that she was standing beside me, I could see she looked like.

Fraudir was a Seer called the White Lily, but this was unfitting because there was no white on her. Instead, she wore red, with black armor underneath. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, and reminded me of my true form. Fraudir's brown eyes sparkled with friendliness, no longer containing the girlish personality from before.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Yes. Your friend Aaron told me that your group will meet at noon in the center of town."

"Oh, right, I forgot, thank you for reminding me!" She answered enthusiastically.

I dipped my head slightly and smiled.

"You're welcome, and don't mention it."

"You're Glory, yes?"

"I am."

Without waiting for more formal introduction, Fraudir cheerfully and rapidly changed the subject.

"Are you enjoying your time at the marketplace?" She quickly asked me.

"It's hard for anyone not to!" I exclaimed, finding the original question somewhat rhetorical.

"Yes of course! Especially with all these adorable stuffed animals!"

I could tell from her giddy comment that she was already returning to her infantile façade.

Unfortunately, I would not fall for the tricks of youth. I would remain the adult, and I had no interest here.

"They are quite cute." I stated, blatantly showing my lack of emotion.

Fraudir didn't seem to notice my attitude and continued.

"Oh yes, they are! Wouldn't you like to buy them all?"

Once again, my internal conflicts let me in the face. Part of me said yes, and would gladly spend all my money on these pieces of fluff. The other part of me, the one more often seen, screamed that it was a useless waste.

The two outlooks clashed repetitively, as a struggled think of an answer. It felt like an eternal battle, with two sides locked in mortal combat. I knew only minutes had passed, but it could've been years. I swore I could hear weapons and armor rattling against each other. While the swords did not reach my flesh, I must've looked absurd standing there.

Finally and expectedly, the adult triumphed, leaving the unfortunate opponent in a bloody mess.

My duty was first and foremost.

Nothing could ever change that.

"No, I'm not really fond of stuffed animals." I replied with confidence.

"Oh, but surely must buy _one!" _Fraudir insisted loudly.

My eyes widened. In all my travels, it was rare to see a mortal this adamant. What was even more amazing is that it was over something so trivial.

But, once again, even my power couldn't save me.

"All right, I take one into my possession, but no more."

Fraudir clapped her hands together, her eyes shining with girly glee.

"Absolutely wonderful!"

Needless to say, I took the time to gag.

This _was_ not my task. I was no simple child.

Nevertheless, I wandered around, deciding to buy something with the sole intent of pleasing my compatriot. Despite searching for what seemed like hours, nothing looked interesting.

Everything was too childish, too fake.

The cuteness of the accoutrements attracted attention, but it was only because the creators were trying too hard.

I grimaced as I passed the stunning yet lifeless forms. I shrugged my shoulders in slight confusion. Who would want to buy an ornament with the sole purpose of lagging it around?

Certainly not me.

No sooner had I turned a sharp corner did I feel my legs cease moving.

There, among all the charming objects, was one that stood apart from the rest.

Since it was in the back, I squeezed through several of its store-mates to get a closer look.

My efforts were not in vain.

An extraordinary animal greeted me. It could be found in any world, yet was rarely seen. It got pushed away by others of its species, who were capable of more than it could ever dream of. And yet its good looks and loyalty were unparalleled. I was quite fortunate to have stumbled upon something like this.

Staring straight at me was the most awkwardly cute entity had ever seen.

But what was it called…?

I became lost in thought as I cycled through all the names mortals gave to their items.

My mind whizzed through countless words before finally settling on one phrase.

Shih Tzu.

Yes, that was what they called this.

If I remembered correctly, this breed of dog originated from a large country from the East. Mortals called the place China. While this dog was popular in eastern countries from which it came, the same could not be set in other areas. Nevertheless, it was still adorable. There were many translations of its name, but the most commonly accepted among mortals were "chrysanthemum face" and "lion face".

Of course, my divine comrades had a different name for it.

In these turbulent times, anything that could not enter combat was almost guaranteed a bloody death.

The Shih Tzu was, unfortunately, one of those things.

According to legend, Shih Tzu valiantly protected emperors, nobles, and kings. This earned them their other name, sleeves. This was because those who wore robes would keep them in their sleeves, and unleash them to ambush an unwary foe. Unfortunately, the days of dog attacks were long past for the Shih Tzu. It still retained its protectiveness and loyalty, yet had nothing to use it on. The breed had mellowed out quite a bit from its early days, and was found beyond the windows of peoples' homes. While this personality might make it a popular pet, it was unfortunately balanced out. The Shih Tzu also retained a natural stubbornness that made it unfit for any training beyond basic commands. While this isn't to say it was impossible, this breed was not recommended for anyone who specialized in canine occupations.

Knowledge aside, I stepped closer to examine this particular Shih Tzu. Since the breed is not all that popular, someone had to have been a real fan of it in order to make this animal.

The Shih Tzu's brown eyes stared straight back at me, full of playfulness despite its inanimate state. It laid down with its legs sprawled out, head in its tiny white paws. I almost thought it was sleeping with its eyes open but that would be an awkward thing to make. The little stuffed dog possessed a head full of black fur. On top of the head was a tuft of white fur. I would've liked call it star shaped, but that was not quite the case. The semi-star shaped mark produced a trail of white which led down to the area surrounding the nose. The most powerful tool a dog possessed could be many different colors. In this case, it was black. The other tool, the floppy ears, was also black. A fluffy tail sprouted like a flower in bloom, boasting dazzling colors of white and black. Following the head were two oversized spots that alternated between white and black. When the black spot ended, a strip of white shot down the rear left leg. Finally, the fur closest to the rear made itself known with another streak of black, halting its progress right as the tail began.

I smiled. The true embodiment of cuteness!

My smile faded and I shook my head again.

Cuteness wouldn't be helpful in my line of service. Anything that couldn't battle would be ripped to shreds. While cuteness did attract followers, it did not guard one's life.

Unfortunately, the Shih Tzu would have to wait for another lucky visitor.

I had absolutely no use something like this, so why waste the money?

I turned my back when something stopped me. There was no physical force, no presence of another person. And yet, I could not move.

I was wrapped a powerful sensation, yet could not understand anything other than a slight familiarity. Shutting my eyes, I soon realized why.

The voice from the map store pierced my head again, telling me that I should go back, telling me that I _had_ to go back.

There was no sound, no words, just instinct.

It was absolutely absurd to follow this silent instruction that no one else could detect. Chances are it wasn't even real.

But it was incessant in its own way, almost like a cry for help.

I could never ignore a cry for help.

Methodically, I committed back on my feet and started towards the shelves.

With trembling hands I stretched to my tallest height. Like a delicate flower, I gently plucked the stuffed animal from its resting place. Wrapping it cautiously in my arms, I proceeded to pay for my third purchase.

As I finish my task, Fraudir walked up to me.

"Ah! A splendid purchase indeed!" Fraudir clapped her hands and beamed at me.

"Thank you."

"Now, what are you going to name it?"

"Name…it…?" I stared at her, perplexed.

I'd forgotten that mortals had this rather confusing custom of inanimate objects names with proper nouns. I could understand if it was for memorization purposes or to honor the deceased, but for things like this there was no point.

How important was a doll, anyway?

Just as I was contemplating to tell my companion that the doll had no name, something popped into my head.

I blinked, now even more confused.

The name hit me like an arrow, but why?

Why this name as compared to all the others I could give it?

To focus on something so trivial was very unlike me!

And yet I knew that this was the word, and that there would be no other.

I couldn't say how I knew, but it was certain.

I stared straight at the doll and gave my answer.

"Chewy."

Fraudir placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I predict you and Chewy will be the best of friends."

23


	5. Men and Morals

**Walkwithwheels: **Hello everyone!

**Fraudir:** This was a quick update.

**Ehlen: **And a short chapter.

**Walkswithwheels: **I had planned to make this longer, but I decided that can wait until next chapter. Next chapter will be quite long though, since we'll meet some new people.

**Richelle: **Does this mean we are not going to be in the chapter intros anymore?

**Walkwithwheels: **Not for a while, no.

**(Richelle cries loudly)**

**Aaron: **Cut that out!

**Rorando: **I will say the disclaimer. Any characters or settings that the author uses, except for her originals, are properties of their respective companies.

**Ehlen: **Oh, and the story and quotes that Glory uses in the middle of the chapter are from the Book of Job. It is an abridged version and the original quotes can be found here: http:/ /job/ 39-24 .htm (without spaces)

**Aaron:** Other than that, read and review!

* * *

5: Men and Morals

As I clutched my third purchase, I muddled over what exactly we would do next. I couldn't think of anything else to buy at the moment, and Fraudir seemed like she would spend all day in here. Come to think of it, the others probably would too. While I would not get bored, I was left to my own devices. On these devices, my schedule was completely random. Who knew what would happen after!

Sitting around here would not help the situation any.

My mind was blank as a sheet of unused paper, so my only option would be to ask Fraudir.

I turned and stated my question.

"What should we do next?"

Fraudir opened her mouth to reply, but that which left it was not her voice.

Instead, we were both alerted to the deafening chiming of the clock.

It pierced the sky in the sharpest manner, ringing repetitively in a flurry of noise. Like a tornado, it swept across the land, picking up and devastating whoever heard its caterwaul. Mortals scurried and hid, attempting to avoid the destruction. Unfortunately, their efforts were for naught. The offender would not disappear. I would have pitied the poor people, if I was not locked in my own battle against my hearing.

Its rattling tormented my ears unspeakably. I would have clapped my hands over them, but this would not have done any good. Fraudir had yet to realize this, and proceeded in shielding herself. To mortals, earsplitting sounds like this were cruel torture. Considering my oversensitive hearing, it was even worse. My perceptive ears picked up every screech, every bang, every bell. From the tiniest note to the longest unison, there was no beat that I missed. It was like the finest music, except one wanted nothing more than to turn it off. The clock was more irritating than a pesky mosquito, always avoiding its rightful punishment. I shook in perfect harmony with the dreadful drone, silently hoping I would not fall over. Just when I thought I could bear no more, the noise ceased and was replaced by the low hum of the market day.

I stood perfectly still, and Fraudir removed her hands.

I was going to remark on how painful the previous ordeal was when Fraudir suddenly stopped me.

"The clock chimed 12 times! That means it's noon! We have to reunite with the others in the village square!"

"And _how_ exactly do you know that after having your hands clapped over your ears?"

Unfortunately, Fraudir didn't answer me.

Instead, she dashed into the village without a single look back. Shaking my head in disbelief, I rapidly tailed her.

It was not long before we reached the village square. For some reason, Fraudir and I were the first ones there, which was odd considering we had not started towards the square ahead of time.

We did not have long to wait, however.

The Knight named Aaron trotted towards us, a friendly grin spread across his face. He nodded warmly.

"Hello, Glory, Fraudir. Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes, I'm content with my purchases." I bowed my head as I replied.

I kept my composure, but Fraudir reverted to her immature ways.

"I got items I wanted, yes, but it's just not enough! There's so much to see and do here! I have to go back for more…" She kept talking in her high-pitched and bubbly voice. Fraudir actually said quite a bit, but I tuned myself out and was not listening.

Oh how I wished I could assert my authority! I was a respected Goddess, for heaven sakes! I should not have to listen to such torture!

Just when I was about to scream at Fraudir to shut up, she was interrupted by the hoof beats of a horse. She glanced around, momentarily interrupted from her babble. Aaron and I followed her glance, and I spotted Rorando.

He was at his full height, riding toward us on a majestic golden steed. Rorando towered like a giant over buildings as he approached us. He was more than double any of us on our tiptoes, and the animal could easily crush us with its weight. And yet he knew we were good people and he would protect us at all costs. Such was the duty of a Knight for all eternity.

I bowed respectfully, letting Rorando pass me. He winked, and, with a smile, motioned for me to rise. I did as I was told, smiling back. His companion's trot slowed to a walk, shortly before he dismounted.

"I trust that I'm not late?"

Aaron shook his head.

"No, you're not."

"I'm surprised you brought Lioak with you." Fraudir commented.

"I thought I was running out of time, so I took a ride."

"I see."

To these old friends, such small talk was normal, but to an outsider like myself, I couldn't be more left out.

"I didn't know you were with the cavalry." I piped up.

"Well, now you do, Glory." Rorando commented.

He gestured in a friendly movement and I understood its purpose.

However, Rorando still spoke it for me.

"Such a fine lady should not get her feet dirty. When we are done here, you are welcome to ride behind me as often as you like."

Despite the generous offer, I shook my head.

"Thank you, but I am fine. I have developed a tough body so I can go without rest."

"I understand. If you change your mind, I am always here."

We didn't have much more time for talk as Ehlen rejoined us.

"How do you fare, you three?"

"We fare well." I replied.

"That is pleasant news."

"I'm glad to see you are all right, Ehlen. Where is Richelle?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, she's just tardy. She'll be here eventually." From the way he said it, I could tell he was slightly exasperated.

This had probably happened more than once.

Around 10 minutes later, Richelle did indeed dash up. She was panting, obviously out of breath. Nevertheless, she was grinning ear to ear. Richelle looked as though she had unearthed a fortune, and seeing her previous purchase, she probably had. Her giddy smile told us that she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was holding everyone up. She was almost bouncing up and down, like a dog drooling for meat. Her eyes were wide with glee, and growing bigger by the second. Richelle was speaking rapidly, her words unintelligible to even the trained ear.

She was completely lost in a world of utter bliss.

No doubt, the joy that she experienced now came from new materials that she had purchased in the village. I found the reaction silly and stupid, but could still understand her feelings.

Always the sensible one, Ehlen gave her the signal to calm down. She obeyed her older comrade, holding up her prizes triumphantly.

The grin never left her face as she shouted.

"Look, look, this shield is fantastic, and they had all sorts of items in stock! I could take on the devil himself!"

I nodded my head politely.

"I think you could!" With my comment, I took time to examine what she was so excited about. There was only a large bag of items in her left hand, so I focused on her right.

Indeed, the shield she handled was a powerful one. Mortals called it a Red Shield. This name was a bit unfitting, because silver was the primary color. However, one could not miss the little red design in the center. It stuck out like a sore thumb, and flashed brilliantly. The rest of the shield would eventually turn red too, I knew, as blood would stain its metal. Despite this, the weapon would fulfill its use.

"So, how is everyone?" Aaron started up the conversation again, and we all answered "well".

"We've all been busy with our shopping, but there is still more to do!" Fraudir chimed in.

I cleverly stifled a sigh and Rorando groaned loudly.

How dreadfully amazing it was that she had reverted to her annoying feminine personality within the course of a few moments! There weren't even stuffed animals to justify her change.

If things kept up, this day would drag on forever.

Luckily, I was not the only one displeased by the recent turn of events.

Ehlen held up his hand and shook his head.

"Hold on there, Fraudir. I know you like shopping, but the rest of us are probably all worn out from our extravaganza."

Before Fraudir could answer, Richelle spoke up.

"Rorando you're using Lioak. Does that mean you are weary?"

Assuming the unfamiliar name referred to his steed, I kept my eyes focused on the pair as the horseman answered.

"Somewhat. I took to the horse because the marketplace was larger than unexpected. I was able to cover more distance with this method, and I could also clear paths fairly easily. However, the road was long. My steed is beginning to tire, and I soon found out walking is hopeless with these multitudes of people. I do not think I can go much longer."

Taking a closer glance at the beast, I realized that the horse had indeed worked ceaselessly.

I could not see the beads of sweat forming on his fur, but I did not need that to inform me of his condition. Lioak's head was tucked low, almost halfway to the ground. The reins tugged on the saddle as he stooped lower. Instead of the prancing stereotype, his feet shuffled back and forth. The horse breathed deeply, and I sensed discomfort as the rib cage expanded continuously and rapidly. His ears drooped slightly, indicating that he had lost his proud valor. I was shocked they were not pinned back in agitation, but he was probably trying desperately to please his master.

The fact that I'd not seen the horse at the map shop struck me like an arrow. Rorando had probably wanted to give the poor thing a break. Then again, setting a horse loose in a bustling village like this was nothing more than a foolish recipe for disaster.

Thankfully, there existed an ancient spell that allowed a handler to keep his animal with him at all times as a spirit in the body. While I had complete command over this magical ability, I wasn't sure if Rorando did. He may have been a Seer, but this did not indicate any proficiency in the magic arts. I would have asked him my burning question, but now was not the time.

Instead, I turned my attention to the others.

Ehlen nodded again.

"I see."

"Resting would be a fine option." Aaron decided.

Fraudir threw up her hands.

"There is so much more to do, and once the night falls, all our time is lost!" She shouted desperately, despite being completely ignored.

I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

This tie would not break without another intervention. My comrades' ideas were all sound, but no one could agree on anything. I had spoken hardly a word, preferring to let the mortals squabble amongst themselves.

I was jolted into reality as I noticed my friends were aware of my silence. Five pairs of eyes locked onto my form. The concerned faces seemed to be daring me to speak. I did not take the challenge, because the only thing I knew how to do was to leave the question unanswered.

Unfortunately, I had no choice.

Our decision, and their eyes, rested on me.

It was now or never.

Richelle pointed out the obvious, but snappish remarks were currently inappropriate.

"What about you, Glory? What would you like to do?"

I opened my mouth, but something else spoke for me.

Pain shot through my stomach like the sharpest of spears. Soon it was accompanied by the fiercest of resounding growls. I held back a moan as the attacker overwhelmed me. I almost fell to the ground, completely defenseless against the invisible assault. The noise was so great I was sure the entire world would hear it. I could feel myself becoming enveloped in a fog; it was a wonder I could still function. The hollow pains made themselves more and more noticeable as the gurgling began its crescendo. Dimly, I recognized these discomforts as the same ones that had plagued me at the inn that morning.

I could have kicked myself for not remembering.

When I was off duty, mortal necessities became the top priority.

As inconvenient as it was, I would have to eat.

How long had it been since I last had a meal? Clearly too long. Several hours, perhaps. Lunch time was around the corner.

Straightening myself up, I spoke my mind.

"Can we find a place to eat? I am famished..."

Immediately afterward, my friends all chimed in.

"Oh! Well, the same goes for me!"

"I am too!"

"And I as well!"

"Well spoken, Glory."

"Of course we may, Glory, of course we may."

I smiled slightly.

By some miracle, I found something that we could all agree on.

I turned around, attempting to lead the way.

Suddenly, Rorando's voice stopped me.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

I spun around, meeting the dismounted knight as he led his horse by the bridle. The others crept up beside him as he spoke.

"Please take up the offer. You must be the most exhausted of us all."

"Your horse is fatigued as well. I do not wish to put him through any more strain."

"Oh surely he will not mind. Protecting the ladies is the duty of the Knight."

Again, I looked at the poor thing. I was not wearing armor or any riding clothing, so I instinctively knew I would be lighter than the original master. And yet, a burden was a burden, light or not. Carrying any sort of load on his back would weaken the animal further, perhaps to a dangerous amount.

No, it was best to let the noble steed have his rest. Besides, we might need him for something more perilous, like combat. If we wasted his energy now, it could prove fatal.

The animal was so weary that I was surprised he could take another step.

Perhaps something sweet in his stomach would help him get through the day.

As I ambled forward, it happened.

My thought died in my head, only to be reborn as something much greater. Boundaries were nonexistent; limits knew no safe havens. The lines between reality and legend blurred as I crossed them both effortlessly. Still, I aimlessly continued my trek; none dared try to stop me. Once I took my path, I knew I could not go back. With this, ordinary would no longer have meaning; I would be forever distant from my peers. And yet I regretted nothing. This was power beyond belief, power virtually unknown in the world of man, power only spoken of in the hushed whispers of the scriptures. With such strength, the role of the commoner was turned upside down. Instead, it was replaced by something more, something far more valuable than the greatest riches. Something that symbolized the place of the omnipotent, the place of the almighty, the place of the absolute.

Within a single second, I felt a warm light flow upward through my body. One could not see it, but I knew of its coming and beckoned it closer. The light spread outward like a gently flowing river. Every single moment I rejoiced, as the power steadily grew stronger. It continued its journey, embracing my entire body. It even reached the very tips of my limbs, like a blanket on the coldest nights. The sensation reminded me of the warmest summer days, although the sun did not scorch. It was complete paradise, pure bliss, and I welcomed its approach. I smiled serenely as the light came to rest on my outstretched left palm. As the light concentrated on the designated area, my entire body became illuminated with its powerful glory. The light was not blinding, but travelers kept their distances nonetheless.

By now, my friends could witness the entire spectacle. Their eyes widened in surprise and slight terror. They probably wished to rush over, but they held themselves back from the unknowing object. Who knew what such powers could do, or if they were real at all? I could tell that each of my companions guessed the exact same thing, but none of them dared to believe it. Silently, I answered that all their conjectures were correct, and that their shortly known compatriot was much more potent than any of them could even begin to imagine.

As the light grew in golden brilliance and intensity, one could make out the faint line of an object taking shape in my hand. The accoutrement became steadily more distinct as the item of my choice appeared. Slowly, I was aware of the weight I had not held before. The burden became larger with each passing moment, but I knew I would not drop my cargo. I was like an artist, painting his picture, only the picture would soon come alive. It was the paragon of true beauty, a simple testament to the tales of yore. Yet the tales were no longer legends, and the truth would become apparent.

The object refined itself, adding its last details of texture and display. It was now fully formed; the light had served its purpose. Having done its duty, the said light disappeared. It soundlessly faded away as it found its place back within my body. The results of its handiwork could still be seen, but the original creator was no more. Without a word, I opened my eyes, holding the cause of the scene.

In my hands there stood a tiny apple. Its green skin shone in the sun's rays. Its globe shaped body was nothing less than perfect as it fit squarely in the palm of my hand. The fruit's slightly hard texture was supported by my even firmer calloused body. The food was devoid of any blemishes, as though it had been picked right off a tree. Just a single thought about its crunchy inside and savory juices was enough to make one's mouth water. Indeed, I wondered how long I could hold it before one of us gave in to temptation. Were it normal circumstances, my friends would've been rushing over, whining for a share like dogs.

Unfortunately, I knew they were not concentrating on the fruit.

I had done the unthinkable.

I had crossed the boundaries of mortals and assumed the role of the almighty.

I was not fit to be called human.

I had created life from absolutely nothing.

I had not intended to use this or any of my other arcane powers when I was off duty, so it took me a second to react.

It was a second too long, because I did not get a chance to explain myself.

"You… this is impossible…" Richelle murmured in disbelief.

"The power of creation... An ability only known to a select and scattered few..." Ehlen whispered in both awe and reverence.

"Well, well, well, there is more than meets the eye. It seems you truly are worthy of the name Glory." Rorando strode over, the first to recover from the initial bewilderment. He beheld a smile, but I could not tell if he was pleased or simply impressed with me. I didn't want to risk using my powers again to find out.

"These powers were thought unobtainable in the mortal world, yet here stands someone who can wield them. The wisest scholars have tried their hardest, but can only master simple things. Tell me, how is it that you command such prowess?" Aaron's question was not meant to be intimidating, but it posed a threat anyway.

Now was not the time to reveal my true identity.

Rapidly, I made up my excuse. It was thin and sorry at best, but it was the only card I could play.

"I have been training with divine powers for quite some time. Eventually, my studies paid off, and these found me worthy. Why they chose me, I cannot guess, but now I can use them without thinking."

"Well, quite a blessed woman you are." Aaron replied, clearly taken by my poor acting.

Before I could speak in reply, I heard someone stammer.

"But… but…" I snapped my head around, and turned in the direction of Fraudir.

"Come now friend, what troubles you?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"That apple… Surely it can't be real?"

"You would doubt my claim?"

Fraudir nodded.

I gestured at Rorando, who brought his horse forward.

Gingerly, I held out my hand with the treat. Lioak blew on the fruit, as though he had his own doubts. Extending the delicacy further, I allowed him to take it from my hand. Once the fruit was in his teeth, it took him no more than a second before it was chewed into a pulp. The tattered shreds of the fruit dribbled from his mouth, the horse clearly enjoying his savory treat. His master dropped the reins, allowing the steed to forage for every last bite as it dropped to the ground. When Lioak finished he glanced up at me, his eyes containing their former vibrant glow. The horse butted his head against my body, but his efforts to find more treats were in vain.

In contrast, I was not disappointed. I grinned broadly in satisfaction.

No one could disbelieve me now.

"So it's true. You are one of Her chosen." Aaron confirmed.

"But still…" Rorando protested.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"This is."

Ehlen once again attempted to explain.

"The Glory Goddess wielded powerful light that could create matter from nothing and lay even the greatest of evils to waste. When this world was created, she infused the lesser gods and spirits with parts of her power. That is why the gods in different tales also have the power to create. Just because they are minor does not mean we should disrespect those with the power of creation. It is said that if a mere man is on par with the Goddess and Her follower deities, then he has crossed the boundaries of his species and committed unforgivable sin."

"I've yet to receive divine retribution, so I've clearly committed no sin."

Richelle interrupted me before anyone else could.

"But surely it is foolish for a human to…"

"I am clearly not human."

Before anyone could interrupt, I continued.

"The power of creation has long been spoken of since the beginning of time itself. Man's foolishness in acquiring this power has also been spoken of. In one of the ancient scriptures, a creator god speaks with one of his future servants. The mortal man has been cursed by evil, and longs to figure out why. He is a pious soul, but the devil toys with him. He does not realize this, and his friends and family tell him to turn against his creator god. The man appeals to the heavens, and the god visits in a storm. According to the story, he does not answer the man's questions but instead poses several of his own:

_Where were you when I laid the earth's foundation? Tell me, if you understand._

_Who marked off its dimensions? Surely you know! Who stretched a measuring line across it? _

_On what were its footings set, or who laid its cornerstone while the morning stars sang together and all the angels shouted for joy?_

_Have you ever given orders to the morning, or shown the dawn its place, that it might take the earth by the edges and shake the wicked out of it?_

_Have you journeyed to the springs of the sea or walked in the recesses of the deep?_

_Have the gates of death been shown to you? Have you seen the gates of the shadow of death?_

_Have you comprehended the vast expanses of the earth? Tell me, if you know all this._

_What is the way to the abode of light? And where does darkness reside?_

_Can you take them to their places? Do you know the paths to their dwellings?_

_Surely you know, for you were already born! You have lived so many years!_

_Have you entered the storehouses of the snow or seen the storehouses of the hail,_ _which I reserve for times of trouble, for days of war and battle?_

_What is the way to the place where the lightning is dispersed, or the place where the east winds are scattered over the earth?_

_Who cuts a channel for the torrents of rain, and a path for the thunderstorm,_ _to water a land where no man lives, a desert with no one in it,_ _to satisfy a desolate wasteland and make it sprout with grass?_

_Can you raise your voice to the clouds and cover yourself with a flood of water?_

_Do you send the lightning bolts on their way? Do they report to you, 'Here we are'?_

_Who endowed the heart with wisdom or gave understanding to the mind?_

_Who has the wisdom to count the clouds? Who can tip over the water jars of the heavens_ _when the dust becomes hard and the clods of earth stick together?_

_Do you hunt the prey for the lioness and satisfy the hunger of the lions_ _when they crouch in their dens or lie in wait in a thicket?_

_Will the wild ox consent to serve you? Will he stay by your manger at night?_

_Can you hold him to the furrow with a harness? Will he till the valleys behind you?_

_Will you rely on him for his great strength? Will you leave your heavy work to him?_

_Can you trust him to bring in your grain and gather it to your threshing floor?_

_Do you give the horse his strength or clothe his neck with a flowing mane? _

_Do you make him leap like a locust, striking terror with his proud snorting?_

_He paws fiercely, rejoicing in his strength, and charges into the fray._

_He laughs at fear, afraid of nothing; he does not shy away from the sword._

_The quiver rattles against his side, along with the flashing spear and lance._

_In frenzied excitement he eats up the ground; he cannot stand still when the trumpet sounds._

_At the blast of the trumpet he snorts, 'Aha!' He catches the scent of battle from afar, the shout of commanders and the battle cry._

_Does the hawk take flight by your wisdom and spread his wings toward the south?_

_Does the eagle soar at your command and build his nest on high?_

The creator god showed his strength through this discourse and asks the man to answer the questions and compare. The man, clearly unable, states:

_I am unworthy- how can I reply to you? I put my hand over my mouth._

_I spoke once, but I have no answer—twice, but I will say no more._

From then on, the people knew that the creator gods were not to be blamed in times of misfortune, and that no one could surpass them. Only when a person sins is a god to take action. The man in the story became blessed by the creator god, and carried that blessing for the rest of his life.

I nodded, finished with my tale.

"Impressive. You know your lore." Rorando commented.

"Are you perchance a scholar?" Ehlen inquired.

I shook my head.

"No, I am simply an avid reader."

"You'd have to be." Richelle chimed in.

Aaron suddenly broke up the conversation, reminding us of our original task.

"We should go. It's getting late."

"Yes, let's make haste." Fraudir added.

At that moment, I remembered how hungry I was.

A mischievous grin slid onto my face, and I could have called myself a little urchin.

"Glory, what is it?" Richelle questioned.

"Last one there buys all the food!" I shouted gleefully, speeding off into the distance.

"Hey, no one said this was a race!" Fraudir moaned.

Unfortunately, I could no longer hear her or the others.

The only thing I could hear was the rush of the wind against my face and my feet pounding along the walkways as I left my compatriots in my dust.


	6. Flawed

**Walkswithwheels: **Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm finally back, better than ever! A lot of things happened in my life, but all of it was good (except for getting fever twice -_-).

**Glory: **She's back with new events, new characters, and new mysteries! The story will be better than ever!

**Walkswithwheels: **Hey, where's everybody else?

**Glory: **Well, since this next chapter is all about me, I decide to narrate the author's notes! *Smiles broadly*

**Walkswithwheels:** Aren't you narrating the whole story?

**Glory: **Yes, but that's a minor thing!

**Walkswithwheels: **Well, we all know what your definition of minor is. *Heaves a deep sigh* Say the disclaimer.

**Glory: **The author does not own any of the characters or settings, except for ones she created. Everything not original is property of the respective companies.

**Walkwithwheels: **Please read and review!

* * *

6: Flawed

My feet soared like wings as they pumped me along athletically. I laughed cheerfully, paying no heed to whatever confused and innocent bystanders got in my way. I didn't even try to dodge, running into people rather rudely. I still had enough of my manners to give them a hurried "excuse me" but by that time one could consider it already too late. The passerby got the message and made way for me as I dashed gleefully through the streets. I didn't thank any of them for it, but hopefully my crazy smile would be enough.

The greatest oddity about my situation was I didn't really have a goal. Sure, I was sprinting towards the next available food source, but I had no idea when or where I would find my target. My wild, somewhat insane demeanor proved just how long it had been since I'd been free from my duties. As the wind whipped in my hair, I felt as carefree as a pint sized mortal girl. The shackles of grief from earlier were completely gone. The birds would rival for the sky and even that which lay beyond. Once again, walls did not know me and they never would. Yet, this was completely different from my power of creation. With my current demeanor, I did not ostracize myself. Rather, this let it be known that I could be just like the beings I watched over. Familiar behavior did not close doors; it opened them.

Earlier, I told myself I could never play like a child.

Now I realized just how wrong I was.

One did not need dolls to be happy. Tiny games did not always lead to satisfaction. Parades around the villages were not pleasing for all. Shopping quickly could leave one exhausted and no more. Of course, the true fun lovers would enjoy everything that came to them, but adults would have different pastimes. Thoughts of these meanings occupied my brain as I sped along effortlessly. Perhaps I underestimated how content I really was, as this seemed to shine the light among my fellow man. Then again, maybe I was just a simple soul who did not think outside of that which could be easily comprehended.

Nevertheless, I would enjoy each day to its fullest, and this was one of the times my true personality was showcased.

If I was forced into my duty, I might as well love it, regardless of whether I was involved directly or not.

While fulfilling my seemingly stupid desires, my powers ran ahead of me unbridled, like a wild stallion racing across the land. Perhaps I was that, with my arms posing as front legs. The invisible wings propelled me along, allowing me to dash merrily across all terrain. I could sense the townspeople's confusion, but they were overpowered by my own carefree demeanor. I couldn't divulge or harvest their feelings, because my own was soaring along in front of me. It sped faster than a bullet, covering all in its undetectable radiance. In that manner was like the golden light, but I knew this would never blind anyone. All forms of bondage crashed to the ground; my happiness was all that mattered now. My senses detected the comfortable warmth of joy, but the process was reversed. Instead of being taken in from the outside world, the power radiated from within me and spread rapidly. I did not lose my strength; rather it increased. The more troubles I put aside, the longer I kept going. I broke into a full run, not caring that I was eclipsing even the strongest human being. The speed my powers brought me was nothing less than incredible, and I intended to use it. Besides, my friends already knew of my true bloodline, so what was the harm in invoking that which came with it?

As I sped across the area, my sights were redirected to what was occurring behind me. While I could not see anything physically, my spiritual and psychic powers proved themselves useful. The images immediately projected as visions that did not hinder my movements or current situation. It was a relief to know that they were safe, yet also extremely comical considering what was happening now.

It seemed my friends had taken the "race" to heart, despite the fact that it was completely pointless.

Rorando was not using Lioak, playing it fair as any decent knight would. The horse was nowhere to be found, so this verified my previous assumption of his owner knowing the carrying spell. The horseman tried desperately to surpass Richelle, who was in second place. His face was contorted as he strained, and one could see the beads of sweat upon his face. Rorando's teeth were not smiling, but rather gritted in invisible agony. Yet he beheld a fierce determination that was evident in his powerful strides. As he jogged, Rorando's feet left hardly any dust in their wake. They flew over the ground, propelling him toward his destination. This rapid speed seemed unbelievable as he pushed himself forward. It looked as though he too had grown invisible wings, and I had to admire this impressive feat coming from a mortal. Rorando's red face was a dead giveaway of how hard he was struggling, and I couldn't help pitying the man. He was probably hotter than a furnace by now. At the same time, I realized that losing was his greatest foe. This would make sense, as a knight was taught never to flee from a battle.

Fraudir, however, was about to have him taste the pain even more.

She darted about, clearly enjoying the little game. Her femininity had returned, and for once I was grateful. Fraudir's hair whipped in her face, but it (strangely) did not hinder her vision. She let out a high-pitched giggle, which was still the bane of my ears. Oh how I wished I could cover them! Fraudir had broken into the world's widest giddy grin. It covered her entire face, and showed no signs of leaving. Unlike Rorando, she looked like she could continue the race all day. Fraudir did not even pause as she finally lifted her hair from her face. Of course, the wind she generated blew it back again, but she obviously did not consider this a problem. Fraudir did not need wings to fly. In fact, she did not look like she was soaring at all. Instead of constantly straining herself, she loped ahead in an easy-going manner. The long strides were not those of desperation, but completely carefree. Her grace was unmatched by a swan.

Her childlike but pleasant response to the situation brought a smile to my own face.

What a treat it was to be that cheerful!

Ehlen, unfortunately, I could not say the same for.

His face was one of frustration and slight confusion from the turn of events. He trailed behind the others, prone to the punishment for those at the back of the pack. Ehlen did not strain as much as Rorando, but still constantly let fatigue be known. Rather than keeping a steady pace, he would burst into sprinting spontaneously. When he did, his speed was unmatched. My mouth almost dropped open at the rate at which Ehlen's power propelled him along. As soon as he hit his stride, he became an unrecognizable blur. His legs must have been kicking in a flurry, but one would never know it; they had virtually turned invisible.

However, the poor man was the very vessel of misfortune.

Within minutes, his body would reject the internal request it had been forced to comply with.

Ehlen's gallop repeatedly grinded to a screeching halt and he was forced to helplessly and pathetically pick through the wreckage. Ehlen floundered, powerlessly drowning in the sea of debris. He swam, sputtered, and struggled, but his crude efforts were fruitless. There was nothing to grab onto, and there probably never would be.

Yet Ehlen hopelessly tried to save himself. He broke into periodic speed bursts in order to remedy the situation. Regrettably, it did not rectify his problem. After several failures in his quest, Ehlen eventually gave up.

After that, I bore witness to the slowest walk in the complete history of all humanity. It was not so much a proper movement as it was a man dragging himself to a designated location. In stark contrast to before, his feet barely budged. Ehlen's body sagged, and quickly lost his once proud stance. He leaned so far forward I thought he would fall over. Ehlen's arms fell uselessly to his sides, and his eyes drooped like a weeping willow. His position in race would have been silent, if not for his labored gasping. So distressing was the sound I considered performing CPR. Luckily, I knew better. Ehlen's pallid face told stories of fatigue, and perspiration poured off of him like waterfalls. The man moaned so loudly I thought the ground would tremble.

I was completely certain he would suffer the agony of defeat. I prayed he was prepared to accept the punishment, insignificant as it was.

Simultaneously, this realization stabbed me like a sharp sword to the gut.

It didn't matter how much training or devotion my warriors had. No mortal was invincible.

Of course, plenty of storytellers could say I was, but I often doubted the belief. After all, if I was truly untouchable, how could I relate with my people?

There was no better time than the present do this; oh, poor Ehlen!

It would be much better if Aaron could take his place.

The other Seer's jaunty and joyful expressions differed sharply from the desperate demeanor of the man behind him. This did not surprise me, considering his earlier behavior at the item purchase. Out of all of us, he seemed to be the only one to have gotten the message that this was not a true competition Aaron was unwinding like a used toy, and I was glad for it. This is my original intent of our awkward fight. Aaron jogged at a brisk pace, showcasing evident effort, but taking his time. The grin Aaron's countenance beheld could rival my own. If possible, it would have stretched out far wider than his face allowed. Unlike Ehlen, Aaron kept a steady pace, giving away the fact that that he knew his limits. Either that, or he was intentionally slowing down to see the sights. Aaron walked with a spring in his step, something that the other feverish players of my game did not possess. His body was clean despite the exercise, and his face colored and healthy. It took me only a second to realize my original assumptions had been erroneous. He was not utilizing the pinnacle of his power, but rather allowing himself to be guided by pure serenity. I thought about turning around to shoot him a smile, but the risk of running into something was too great.

And so I kept up my childish banter, scurrying around the area like a mouse. I continued flying on my invisible wings, scouring for any place that would provide the means to satisfy my clawing hunger. The race had only made my problem worse, and I ignored the growls that wracked my body and shook my stomach like a rag doll. Thanks to my nature, I had no immediate need for food, but there was only so much I could take. If I did not find something soon, I would either have to forfeit my lead or halt the race early.

Just when I considered this fact, a wave bombarded my senses. It told nothing of emotion, instead relying on physical desires. I opened my mouth, tasting the air as it wafted towards me. Instinctively, my tongue was drenched, and I swallowed rapidly to prevent the saliva from flowing over. I did not need my divine powers for this, and yet this profile was as detailed as if I had used them. My acute awareness was kicking in again; I didn't have to take a guess to know what it was being triggered by.

My internal cries had been answered.

It was not a moment too soon.

I welcomed the sensation like one would a precious gem.

The aura of my desires hit me like an arrow. It caused pain, but from my stomach rather than the rest of me. The power which was channeled from what lay ahead spoke of lavish accoutrements. Powerful aromas indulged the senses. I stretched out my hands, hopelessly groping for what I detected. I had seen the very skies of paradise, yet nothing could compare to what I experienced here.

I was overtaken like a sailor to a siren, but contrarily, I knew this would only do me good.

Instead of melodies, I was told of food.

It was rich and plentiful, even more so on an empty stomach. Today was a special day, so even a rural village like this could prepare its best. They were probably foreign cooks and restaurants around.

Sure enough, my hunch proved right. I soon spotted a small gray building on my left. It did not look too ornate, but still had the fine upkeep of a restaurant. The place was quaint and sheltered, perfect for the end of the race. As I drew closer, I could see it was quite large. The employees could easily accommodate all of us, and more besides. I rapidly dodged a party leaving the area, but I did not hear excessive noise. It was rather late for lunch, so most people would've already dined. Then there was also the matter of decor; even the persnickety types showed up where they didn't belong.

Waving to my friends, I signaled I'd found the target. Without waiting, I ducked into the building and crossed the finish line.

I sprinted in with all my strength, ignoring the stares I may have gotten. My flushed face and ecstatic grin had not left since the start. They appeared to be glued on permanently and I had no need to unstick them. Painting from my exertion, I pumped my fist into the air triumphantly.

"I won! I got first place!"

Pounding footsteps reached my ears as Richelle dashed in.

"First are the worst, second are the best!"

Fraudir rapidly followed suit.

"I got third! What does that make me?'

"Neither." Richelle and I responded in unison.

Suddenly, Rorando nearly broke down the door in his haste to end the torture. His fatigue stood out like a sore thumb, as did his frustrated countenance. So different was it from the lighthearted disposition of the females that we all smiled (Fraudir actually giggled).

"Why do you women get to have all the fun?" He cried accusingly.

"Why didn't you give up and let us win?" Fraudir teased.

"A Knight never gives up, no matter what!" Rorando hollered.

Without warning, Aaron casually walked in. He showed no trace of what had happened, and didn't even seem to realize that Rorando's episode had occurred. The older warrior's arrival was so out of place that everyone stared. Aaron didn't seem to mind this as the rest of us embarrassingly regained our politeness.

"Ah, that was a refreshing run! Glory, what an excellent idea!"

I resisted the urge to blush; I had hardly been sane.

"Oh no, it wasn't my idea. I had an evil twin that possessed me."

At that moment my compatriots burst into hearty laughter, Aaron's by no doubt the loudest.

"Glory, you truly are a joy!"

"All right, then I will make sure to be stupid again!"

The laughter halted abruptly as it was drowned out agonized panting.

The unfortunate loser of the contest dragged himself across the finish line. Ehlen's face was flushed even more so than Rorando's had been. He scrambled for the nearest table, barely grasping it with his right hand. Using all of his remaining strength, Ehlen hauled himself upward while leaning heavily on the table. Within minutes of doing this, he collapsed in the chair behind him.

Ehlen spoke not a single word, but the death glare he aimed straight in my direction communicated more than his mouth could ever convey.

I shut my eyes, silently receiving my implied punishment.

I knew there would be exhaustion, but I had not meant to make a full-grown Seer feel like _that._

Before I could speak of sympathy, Richelle threw in a rather degrading remark.

"Ehlen, don't be such a sore loser."

"Richelle!" Aaron chastised.

"Well, the point of it was to have fun." Fraudir answered nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, bowing my head.

Realizing my change in demeanor, Ehlen's expression immediately softened. I popped my head back up as Ehlen regained his composure. The recovery was rapid, so I suspected he used a spell to combat his fatigue. I did not press the issue, however.

"Looks like I lose. Well, I've got the money to pay, so you guys can order whatever you like."

I bowed respectfully.

"You are most gracious in the light of defeat."

I turned to continue but stopped dead.

I sensed yet another presence.

Unlike the cheeriness that my group had held, this was laced with exhaustion and strain.

It put Ehlen and his previous endeavors to shame, even though one could see nothing outside. It was so strong I feared a person might suddenly come in and collapse right in front of me. I had no idea who or what the perpetrator was, but I inferred that situation was not pleasant. I thought I could sense every stumbling step, every wayward motion, every part of the desperate vanity that was nature's race.

Ehlen did not pay; the person behind him had.

This poor soul tasted more than defeat and dust, and lost more than money. He or she had been deprived of the vital substances that sustained life. All the fluids had been drained out of the body. Food had been burnt in a wildfire. Muscles screamed and tendons tore. Control was a mere afterthought as it slowly slipped like ice. Vision blurred as a body was on its way to ceasing permanently.

While this person might be dying, I certainly wasn't.

"Glory, what's the matter?" Aaron asked.

"I am sensing something." I replied. While I could detect that a person was here, I could see nothing more initially. I thrust my hand in front of me, utilizing my magic to identify the subject in greater detail.

On its silent cue, my emotional power activated.

I steeled myself as I prepared for the irritating and intense manifestation of distress. All I could see was light, but it was nothing like that which I had shown off to my friends. This light blared, raging more than the hottest flame. Like a siren, its intensity could alert to the entire world to its presence. The light only furthered its advance as time passed. It flashed and flickered in my face, until I feared I would go blind. Yet there was a more telltale sign of distress than the light. The emblem was universal; all mortals knew the symbol of the color red. And so this light awakened its invisible prowess, and I was its helpless victim.

I shut my eyes, realizing that the only thing I could do was wait until my power subsided. Intense and uncomfortable as it was, the reaction was short-lived. The vision vanished as quickly as it had come and I absorbed the energy. Unfortunately, this was not a time to rejoice. My power was ephemeral only if the subject had high proximity. It made sense, because if a person was near me, I did not need to use my power.

As my abilities let me, I detected another, familiar, essence.

This realization led me to stand even more rigid.

_She_ had come back.

No, she had followed me from before; I did not detect her mist.

But why was she in so much pain and fright? We did not exert ourselves that much, and even Ehlen had recovered.

The only reason someone would be this exhausted from the trek would be from injury. I had not discovered any of that during my previous encounters with her, and the entire group knew to lay down their arms when she was around.

I rapidly popped open my eyes and stated my answer.

"The unnamed one approaches."

"Ah!" Fraudir yelped, but prepped herself nonetheless.

"Then let us meet her!" Ehlen tensed, but did not draw his weapons.

"Indeed!" Richelle cried, doing the same.

Although I had not informed them, the other two must have somehow known about the apparition, because they were immediately at the ready.

But not even the most prepared could be poised for the sight that greeted us mere moments later.

A form rapidly appeared at the door, showing absolutely no sign of the supernatural.

The shadow grew closer, but it did not overwhelm us. As the tiny girl made herself aware, our hardened countenances did turnabouts to those of complete bewilderment and (in the case of Aaron, Fraudir, and Richelle) pity.

The girl did not walk or run. Rather, a horrible limp afflicted both her legs.

No, a limp was a gross inaccuracy.

She was not even picking up her feet.

The girl heaved herself across the floor in a manner that I had only seen before with the victims of broken bones. It was a wonder she did not trip over own feet.

Her shoes produced a grating sound as they scraped across the area; they were probably little more than tatters. By instinct, I knew the stranger had no broken bones because she was still standing.

Yet even that was barely feasible.

She slouched further down then a couch potato, growing steadily closer to the ground. Her back rebelliously swayed behind her, revealing that her predicament was from lack of strength rather than effort. Her shoulders did not slump, but her head drooped. The girl fought desperately to hold it up, but her fortitude was long gone. We could all hear her labored breathing, but her diaphragm was strangely static. The girl's face had turned into a red waterfall of sweat, but it was as though she didn't even feel its approach.

No living being could be hostile to her now.

I darted forward, attempting to catch the unfortunate one as she began her unwitting descent. It was not enough however, and Rorando luckily fulfilled my role.

The girl glanced upward, her eyes communicating a silent, desperate, plea.

At that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I could refuse her no longer, else this would occur a second time.

T'was my duty, and although I currently did not know how to proceed, I would go wherever it led me.

Unfortunately, not all my comrades thought the same way.

"You, what are you doing here?" Ehlen roared.

The girl could not respond as her head dropped into the crook of Rorando's arm.

"You're not wanted here! Begone!" Rorando growled menacingly and prepared to push the girl away.

"Halt!" I cried, breaking up the unfair fight.

"Glory?"The others responded in surprise.

"Let this girl remain here. I aid her to the best of my abilities."

The others' eyes widened in shock as they digested my sudden change of heart.

"If this girl has taken all the trouble to follow me, then her request is worthy of my time. Furthermore, if I let her go, she will continue to turn out like this. The matter at hand is obviously a grave one, or she would not have endangered herself so."

"Your logic is sound." Aaron nodded respectfully.

Rorando also understood me and he gently carried the formally uninvited guest over to a table and chair. Fraudir carefully pulled the chair out from the table and made sure the girl was seated. Unfortunately, she flopped like a fish, slouching down so low she was in danger of falling out of the chair. In fact, she was almost lying down.

"Such fatigue. She must've come a long way." Aaron commented, a concerned look crossing his face.

"Well, a pillow will help!" Richelle immediately grabbed the item (I wasn't entirely sure where from) and dashed over to the chair.

"Lean forward, all right?" She prompted, holding up the pillow.

The girl obediently leaned forward as Richelle neatly wedged the pillow in between her back and the chair.

"Now, sit back."

The girl did as she was told, but it only made the situation worse. She crumpled in a heap, dangerously close to the edge and a fall that was much too long.

"Oh my God!" Rorando sprinted over, trying to play the savior again.

"It doesn't matter what's behind her. She does not possess the strength to fight her body and hold herself up."

"Well then, we will have to help her!" Rorando immediately threw the pillow aside and hooked two powerful hands around the girl's waist. With that, he yanked her into position and attempted to hold her there.

Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain as the girl slipped out of his arms. He caught her before she hit the ground, but she did not have much room left on the chair. Rorando switched his grip to her arms and tried to hold her that way, but the girl only yelped in fright as she was pulled up into the air.

"Here, let me!" Fraudir immediately sprang into action and grabbed the girl's shoulders. Despite the good intentions, this did nothing as the girl fell away.

"Grab her and pull her by the middle of her back. The problem lies within the spine; holding the area stabilizes it." I explained.

Aaron showed me a questioning look, but did not respond.

"Understood." Richelle followed my command and soothingly walked over to the struggling girl.

"Just relax, sweetie. It's time for a little ride."

With that, Richelle darted around and took hold of the designated area. Fraudir and Rorando released their grips as Richelle readied herself. She took a deep breath, and attempted to pull the girl in place. After several minutes, she achieved the task.

The girl's back now lightly brushed against Richelle's arms, which were equidistant from the target and the chair. The nameless one's eyes darted around, foretelling an unseen fright of squashing her helper.

"It's all right. You can lean back. I have thick cloth on, so it doesn't really hurt." Richelle reassured.

The girl shot one last look before leaning back, squeezing Richelle's arm as she pressed her body against the chair.

"There. Now she should be comfortable."

"Still looks like hell though." Ehlen muttered.

"We will fix that!" Fraudir replied confidently.

Grabbing her medicine bag, she took out a small blue vial. I could see it was filled to the brim with medicine, meant for bringing the body to peak strength. If memory served, the potent drug within was called Solace's Arcanum. Fraudir trotted over to where the overtired girl slumped in the chair.

"Be good and drink this. You will feel much better." The vial was placed at the girl's lips, sparing her from having to do the extra work of grabbing it.

The others watched the procession silently.

Suddenly, panic hit me like an arrow, my face gave away the results. I looked like some tortured beast in agony, and I very well could have been.

If my vast medical knowledge proved true…

I held up my hand.

"Stop! Don't give it to her!"

However, my warning came too late.

Fraudir attempted to pour the liquid down the girl's throat.

She had gotten only a single sip to the destination before a violent noise wracked the child's throat. The girl could still breathe, but she lurched forward uncontrollably. Richelle held on with all her strength to prevent the child from pitching over the chair. Her entire body suffered miniature earthquakes as she fought to keep her trembling self in balance. The girl's hands flailed, but there was nothing to keep her from sinking beneath the internal waves (Fraudir was too surprised to be much help). Her face reddened even more than before, to the point where she looked like a giant tomato. The girl gasped for air, her coughing entering a full crescendo. The child's diaphragm was still dangerously unmoving as the disturbance entered her chest. She heaved and struggled, but nothing would give her relief.

"Grab both her hands and hold them up above her head. Make sure her body is straight." I commanded.

I turned to the unfortunate one.

"Once they've got you, clear your chest."

Despite the situation, the girl gave a weak nod. She had only a fleeting second before Rorando lifted her up by her arms, to the point where she was almost dangling from the chair. That seemed to do the trick, though, as the girl immediately gained control of herself. She let out a deafening cough, her diaphragm finally displaying motion. I knew she had rid herself of her predicament as she cleared her chest. Rorando sat her back down on the chair and Richelle resumed her position.

I nodded approvingly.

I had my suspicions before, but since there were so many other possibilities, it was only a hypothesis.

This incident was solid proof that my theory about the girl's underlying condition was correct.

In the span of a few minutes, I had learned quite a bit about her, and perhaps myself as well.

Unfortunately, the same was not true for my comrades.

"Are you all right?" Richelle asked, her voice betraying her concern.

The girl nodded her head boldly.

"What was that all about?" Fraudir wondered.

"There is much more than meets the eye." I responded.

"Which means what?" Rorando demanded.

Before things could get ugly, Aaron promptly changed the subject.

"Does her throat hurt, Glory?"

No, I don't sense any pain. However, it would be best not to give her medicine in the form of liquids."

"Indeed, we shall try another." Fraudir affirmed.

With that, she produced yet another type of draught.

This one was a chewable gel-filled capsule, made into a flavored gummy to satisfy even children. It was blue and oval shaped. I could never tell what flavor it was, but the mortals called it Miracle Gel. These accoutrements could not heal everything in one go, so Fraudir had a pair in her palm.

Yet once again my heart leaped up in my chest.

The very characteristic that made gels so appealing to younger warriors might just stop this girl.

"Have her swallow it as a pill."

"It's just like a candy. She'll be fine." Fraudir dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

With that, she popped the gel into the girl's mouth.

Unfortunately, my bad vibes became true.

Involuntarily, the gel slid to the back of the girl's throat before she could even chew it. It was inevitable that it would be lodged as she inhaled it within seconds. Her eyes went wide in horror and shock as the event took place.

Her face began to turn dusky blue and her labored breathing made her earlier efforts look like child's play. Within seconds, there was no sound at all, save for the movement of her desperately hitting the chair as she squirmed. This time, coughing could not save her. She lurched forward again, and once again, Richelle struggled to hold on. The girl's hand instinctively grabbed her throat, and the cavalry was called.

"Cough it up!" Rorando shouted.

"She can't!" Fraudir screamed.

"In that case…" Aaron darted over and began delivering powerful slaps upon her back. He did about 20 before he realized it was futile.

"There's only one thing left to do!" Richelle yelled.

With that, she turned the girl around, propping her up against the back of the chair. She placed her hand lower on the abdomen, and performed a Heimlich maneuver that was impressive for both a woman and a human.

Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

"GLORY, DO SOMETHING!" Ehlen screamed.

The poor man was unaware that I already had things under control. Despite healing powers, I seemed to be the only one who knew what truly affected the girl.

I channeled my power again, its golden radiance filling my eyes. As before, a single thought was materialized, but it was almost sinister.

I was crossing the bounds of magical etiquette, and I didn't regret a thing.

The glow spread outward, engulfing me as it always had. The warmth rushed into me as I called upon my inner abilities. The aura grew larger as I stated my task.

Though the process was the same, the end result could not be more different.

Before, I was a goddess who reigned over all.

Previously, I'd achieved impossible feats.

I left even the most knowledgeable scholars agape as I crafted my own rules.

Now, I was simply a concerned soul, albit a well-educated one.

Though I lacked etiquette, I had not crossed the boundaries of man.

One might consider themselves a hero for something like this, but I considered it part of my duties.

Of course, I was saving a life, but so could anyone else in this manner.

This was hardly orthodox, but it was for the best

However, I was not the main target.

The aura disappeared as quickly as it had come; it found its true purpose.

"Be still." I murmured.

I focused myself on the girl, her helplessness tasting as salty and bitter as tears.

It was over in an instant.

The light could not even be seen as it overtook her; I almost pitied the poor thing, but she would not suffer long.

The girl's last movement was a violent vibration of terror and confusion as she shot a questioning glance at me. At that moment, the girl became frozen in time, still functioning, but unable to move. Her eyes filled almost hypnotically with the same light I controlled. She still saw in front of her, but there was nothing she could do. Of course, the procedure would go slowly and tenderly.

Under any other power, the girl would have been consumed. Furthermore, other spells, such as psychic powers, could also help with choking incidents. However, like the physical equivalents, these magical abilities were typically violent and inflicted damage on victims. Furthermore, whatever item that caused the incident was sure to be destroyed. In order for the rest of my plan to work, both victim and aggressor must survive this completely unharmed.

Miracle Gels were expensive, after all.

Luckily, I had no need to panic.

When I froze the girl, her choking incident was also halted. She was still conscious and aware, but no longer in danger. Reportedly, this would not be the case if I removed my spell; without it, she was likely to perish rapidly.

Now was as good a time as ever.

Despite being immobile, I still sensed her fear. It was no use fighting that and the choking.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you. You shouldn't even have to do anything. It will feel a little awkward, but it won't hurt." I murmured soothingly as I approached the girl.

She seemed to understand, for her fear evaporated immediately.

I placed my hand on her throat, quickly identifying where the lump that held the object was located.

"Dislodge." I whispered.

My hand glowed faintly with my power as it once again did its duty.

With that, the girl's throat convulsed, the vibration helping to shake the object free.

Sometimes, my power alone was insufficient; it was times like these that I relied on the natural abilities within us all.

Gently, I took hold with an internal hand, attempting to pull the object free. It was stuck fast, but it fortunately was no match for my powers and her body. After several minutes, it was no longer caught in her windpipe.

Yet there was still the problem of it remaining stuck in her throat.

Being the kind heart I was, I wasn't about to force her through the torture of swallowing it.

My voice and words reflected my desires.

"Release."

I bade the contracted muscles relax, and cautiously remembered to suppress her vomiting reflex.

If the latter occurred, all of my hard work was wasted.

Then, as though it were simply water traveling up a pipe, the gel began its methodical journey back up the girl's throat. Confusion flickered in her eyes at the ticklish sensation, so I immediately dispelled that as well. It took quite a while, but I eventually had the gel right where I wanted it.

Mother Nature did her work again as I triggered the girl's uvula. While the dangling red dangling organ might look hysterical, I understood it was necessary if the gel was to be ejected from her body. It would detect any invaders, and repel them before tragedy struck. Before, it had been overwhelmed, but now, it could return to its duties. I could hear a gagging noise, but unlike before, this was an excellent sign. Due to the numbing magic I had applied earlier, the girl did not struggle. As I expected, her body reacted normally and the gel was forced onto her tongue.

As it floated around in her mouth, I prepared to take my final step.

Gently, I leaned the girl over my stipulated, outstretched hand.

I opened her mouth as wide as it would go and nodded.

Gravity would do the rest.

Sure enough, my predictions were correct as the girl spat the deadly gel into my hand. It had become coated the sticky peach colored film of mucus and liquid. The fluid spread all over my hand in a puddle, threatening to soak through my glove. The gel itself was half dissolved, losing all of its color to the liquid. My comrades beheld looks of absolute horror as they were grossed out by the scene before them. Fraudir, in particular, looked like she was about to faint.

Contrarily, the situation did not worry me.

Mothers dealt with much worse, and I was (indirectly) a mother. Besides, it was simply digestive juices; it wouldn't kill me. Unlike blood, this came off easily.

Not that I would use traditional methods.

My power flared up again and I whispered.

"Normalcy."

With that, the gel regained its blue color as the liquid melted away. It inexplicably grew back to its original size, as though it had never been through the ordeal.

The girl was even better. As my freezing spell wore off, her eyes grew wide with both relief and befuddlement. She no longer reached for her throat; I had made sure that the pain from expelling the gel had evaporated so that she could drink afterward. Her entire body relaxed, as she registered that she was safe. Richelle understood this as well and took her position immediately.

I did not give the others a chance to react; I had to work fast. If the girl's condition for grew any worse, not even conventional medicine would help her. With my free hand, I picked up the second gel (Fraudir had dropped it on the base of the chair) and dropped them in the hands of the original owner. Fraudir shot me a silent question as I headed up to the front bar.

I smiled, but I knew it was too early to rejoice in my recent victory.

If this girl truly was me, then I knew exactly what she would like. I waved my hand, signaling the bartender over to my position.

"Sir, may I please have some orange soda for a friend of mine?"

"Certainly."

The bartender nodded and simply complied with my request.

While he was not bothered by my manner of speech, I knew those around me would not be the same.

Fraudir giggled and Ehlen rolled his eyes. Richelle stared at me blankly and Aaron did the same.

"You must not be very streetwise! Who uses their manners at bars?" Rorando shouted.

"Obviously, I do."

"But why bother?" Ehlen muttered.

"I've found it much easier to get what one wants is one is polite. Besides, manners are most important in unfamiliar places."

"And since when was she your friend?" Ehlen glared accusingly at the girl.

"Since I decided to help her." I replied, almost coldly.

At that moment, the bartender returned with the drink.

"Thank you very much." I responded.

Rapidly, I paid (I wasn't about to let Ehlen get caught up in my seemingly foolish ideals) and cast a reassuring glance.

The giant cup was filled to the brim with fizzy, dark orange, liquid. The cowardly bubbles could be seen through the glass, below the drink. Occasionally, one of the braver ones would rise to the surface, but it would quickly hide itself upon entering my sight. The drink exploded with carbonation, which appalled some. For me, it was like a thick layer of icing on a cake. I knew that once the drink entered my mouth, it would evaporate, leaving a rich, incomparable, sensation. I inhaled, taking in every bit of the tangy, sharp, smell.

I closed my eyes, fondly remembering the first time I had indulged myself in this masterpiece. At the time, I was skeptical, but persuaded by another.

Now, I wouldn't look back.

Mortals called it fancy names like "Sunkist", "Fanta", or "Orange Dream".

I just called it "delicious".

Now, however, the savory treat wouldn't be for me.

I walked back, careful not to spill the delicacy.

I pulled the girl's chair closer to the table (Richelle just moved with me) and presented to her the beverage.

"Here. This is one of my favorite drinks. If I am right, you will like it too."

The girl stared questioningly as the drink was placed in her hands. I still had an extra hold, so I could catch it if need be.

"Go on. Try it."

The girl nodded slowly and brought the drink (with difficulty) to her lips. Like a bird, she sipped methodically. When enough of the drink had tumbled into her mouth, the girl broke out into a grin.

Overtaken by this powerful gesture, I imitated it.

"I guess there's no point in asking."

I motioned to Fraudir, and she placed the ill-fated medicine in my hands.

The others tensed up, ready to strike preemptively.

I remained calm.

"Do you know how to swallow pills with liquids?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"All right, then take these."

The girl's hesitation became evident, but also was the fact that she trusted me.

Obediently, she opened her mouth.

It was clear that she didn't have any hands, so I simply popped the pill in the destination (ignoring the fact that her tongue had turned orange).

Rapidly, she brought her drink up again. It was considerably emptier, so she did not need my assistance.

The girl took huge gulps but I could tell when the pill went down.

Without asking, I repeated the process, and it went as easily as the first.

The medicine took effect almost immediately.

I motioned for her Richelle to let go, and she did so rapidly.

The girl straightened up, as tall as a tree. Her back rested easily against the chair, and the proud grin never left her face. She no longer slouched, her eyes full of vitality. The girl's head had shot up, almost as though she had been startled. The sweat was no longer there, and the girl's face returned to a natural color at last. Her eyes darted around alertly, their frenzied excitement thanking me for my deeds.

"Don't thank me; anyone could've done it."

"I don't think that's true, Glory!" Richelle countered my modesty.

"Yes, you are a sight for sore eyes!" Fraudir added.

"A child of the Goddess you are." Aaron nodded warmly and approvingly.

Suddenly, Ehlen disrupted our jaunty mood.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked back.

"You have Her power, so you should know. Why would the Goddess Interaconnta Dietaeyada Sushahniya let such a flawed creature exist?"

"Ehlen, that's a horrible thing to say, and do not use Her name in vain!" Richelle shouted.

A look of utter shock crossed my face, and my body went limp.

Of course, the gesture was misinterpreted.

"See, you even offended Her messenger!" Fraudir howled.

I almost revealed my true identity, but in the nick of time I remembered the risks.

No, it was not Ehlen's words which distressed me so.

It was those that identified me.

_My name._

It had probably been eons since I heard it last.

The words slowly scrolled through my head, as if I were stumbling through them for the first time.

In-tera-cohn-ta Deye-te-yah-ahdah Soo-sha-neye-yah.

She who connects all, has the kingdom of the living and the dead, and foresees the eternal future.

It stood for what I was, the clearest representation of how I lived.

Duty, power, wisdom, emotion, prestige, heaven, earth, life, death, mortal, divine, neither, immortality, rebirth.

All of these characteristics expressed in three words.

That was I carried on my shoulders.

But, how could a mere human understand the concept?

It was a rarity for anyone other than a select few to know my name, much less use and remember it.

Even the priesthoods preferred to utilize shorter versions, until the ancient symbol was all but forgotten. Written in the very first language to be spoken by the people, it was at best cumbersome.

How it was passed down, I could not say.

Either this man had an incredible memory, or spent time reading the legends of yore.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my trance. Now was not the time to daydream.

Aaron, ever the mediator, decided to get us out of this situation.

"I don't think he meant it in a sacrilegious way, Richelle. I believe what he was trying to say was why the Goddess would allow one of her beloved people to suffer so?"

At this point, I finally decided to speak up.

Most people believed in either extreme, and I'd yet to find someone with the same philosophy that I did. Of course, this was at my own risk, because my real identity would be at the doorstep.

However, I couldn't keep this concealed any longer.

People made so many wrong assumptions, it sickened me.

"The Goddess did not allow her to suffer."

Surprise flickered in their faces as the others turned to look me in the eyes. None was more evident than the girl, flabbergasted that someone should support a creature such as herself.

"Of course The Glory Goddess's messenger would say that." Rorando mocked.

"Yes, but that is not why I believe this. The Goddess helps us when we need it, and watches over us always. However, she does not rule over everything, nor does she ascend a golden throne. If she did, we would not know freedom. Ignorance would blind us, and we would be like mindless slaves, wasting away until we left this world."

Aaron nodded wisely.

"Well said. The Goddess has received several offers of nobility, but has turned them all down time after time. Her personality regarding Her position has earned Her another name; the Crownless Queen."

I nodded.

"We are all born flawed; life is simply a matter of working with our deficits."

"Well, can you tell us what is the problem plaguing this girl?" Fraudir pointed at the subject, who was aglow with pure admiration.

Despite never having had anything like hers before, I understood exactly what she was thinking, and I appreciated her respectful attitude.

I nodded slowly.

"I can."

Rorando stepped forward, asking the question that all of us were dying to put forth.

"What is it?"

19


	7. Repaired

**Walkswithwheels: **Hi everyone, I'm back!

**Unknown: **I am too.

**Walkswithwheels: **Why are you here? I haven't even given you a name!

**Unknown: **I play a major role in this chapter, so it's only natural.

**Walkswithwheels: **All right. Say the disclaimer.

**Unknown: **Walkswithwheels does not own any of the characters or locations, aside from originals. All characters and locations are property of their respective companies. Please review!

**Walkswithwheels: **Oh, and please be sure to read the author's notes at the end of the story. They will help clear up any confusion.

* * *

7: Repaired

"The girl has cerebral palsy." I replied, calmly stating the verdict.

She nodded boldly, but her eyes told a different story.

They widened in shock, staring straight at me like a frightened animal. She could've been one; she was in unknown territory. These people wouldn't hunt and kill her, but something else terrible might happen.

Ignorance was never bliss.

How was it that this total stranger could identify her correctly without any trace of records?

My other friends clearly had the same question.

Fraudir silently wondered if I was kidding, but I dismissed it with a wave of my head.

Aaron nodded respectfully, and his glance implored me to say more.

I nodded back, accepting his request.

Richelle appeared completely clueless, and I could not blame her. Her perplexed stare was like a child who had just been told not to touch the stove.

Rorando cocked his head awkwardly, as though he would understand the situation simply by seeing more. He was wrong, of course.

Getting a better view could inform one, but there was a limit that could not be passed.

We were at that limit.

The problem had been identified; now, we had to examine what lay within.

Of course, I wasn't about to force the others to accept my knowledge.

They had to come about on their own time.

Unfortunately, I knew that time was hardly ever brief.

A disturbing silence hung in the air, like storm clouds brewing in the sky. The clouds thundered and boomed; I pray they would not dispel lightning. The blue paradise was completely covered now, awash in blackened wrath. Soon enough, the rain would fall into and drench everything. At that moment, a flood might rear its ugly head. The destructive powers of water could lay waste to everything in their path.

Of course, I could halt everything in a blink of an eye.

The question remained whether I would be fast enough to avert disaster.

I would soon find out as Ehlen lit the fireworks.

"She has _what?"_

"Cerebral palsy." I repeated.

"Isn't it MS?" Aaron put in.

I shook my head.

"No, it's CP. Muscular sclerosis and CP are completely different."

At the same time, I resisted to scream at my friends' ignorance.

There were foundations, efforts, and walks for all sorts of diseases and ailments (MS being one). Yet, despite it being one of the most common disorders ever in this world, most people did not know what cerebral palsy was, let alone how to distinguish it.

Yet if I thought this was ignorance, I was about to get an even greater taste.

Fraudir walked over, a smothering countenance in her eyes. With a prickle of dread, I realized she had once again been swallowed by her femininity.

This wouldn't end well.

"Oh you poor thing, it must be difficult having a disease…" The girl must've sensed what the response meant, for she immediately made a disgusted face.

I prayed Fraudir would take the hint, but unfortunately she was oblivious.

She leaned over to pet the girl's back, but never finished the action.

What happened next took everyone but me aback.

Knowing the situation, I'm surprised she didn't do something worse.

The girl may have been handicapped, but she was fast.

In a matter of seconds, she shot up, stiff as a board. A hostile glare overtook her and she bore into Fraudir. Then, without warning, her right hand whipped up.

It may as well have been a whip, because she used it so harshly that Fraudir recoiled instantaneously.

A deafening sound resounded through the area as the girl's wrathful hand connected with Fraudir's face. Her glare was stronger than ever now, as it was mere inches away within a fraction of a second.

This time, the victim finally got the message.

Fraudir threw her head down and stumbled backward.

All the other mortals let out astonished gasps. Their mouths hung agape, amplifying their shock.

I shut my eyes, resisting the urge to chide them for their stupidity.

Unfortunately, their reaction was expected.

Stereotypes dictated handicapped people were helpless.

Many believed that it was a miracle if they showed any understanding of the world around them.

If disabled people took any action, they were bound to be met by even more swarming.

It was a pity that my people had developed technology that was beyond impressive and accomplished indescribable feats, yet they could not even begin to comprehend the simple task of seeing what lie within another's heart.

That was why I was there, to teach them that valuable skill.

Unfortunately, I would have to let them express themselves first.

"You naughty girl!" Richelle shouted, her tone now truly reflecting that of a mother.

"I don't believe it…" Rorando still stared in awe.

"Come now, was that really necessary?" Aaron still kept his smooth tone, yet his eyes flickered with concern for both the people involved.

"Apologize to her!" Ehlen roared.

Fraudir slowly brought her head back up her left hand going to her cheek, where the girl had made direct contact.

"Ow… What was that for? I was just trying to be nice…"

My chance to intervene stuck out like a sore thumb.

I seized it without a second thought.

"Fraudir, please don't do that again."

"But, why?" Fraudir stared at me blankly, her answer reminding me of a toddler.

Being the adult in the situation, I gave her my honest answer.

"There is a fine line between kindness and smothering. You crossed that line, and received the reward."

Fraudir still stared at me dumbly, as though I had just said the sky was falling.

Unfortunately, before I could continue, Ehlen snatched the floor away from me.

"That doesn't make slapping people all right!"

I held up my hands, shaking my head sternly.

"In a way, it does. Disabled people are not from other dimensions; they deserve to be treated just like you and I. Being overly nice shoves the disability in their faces, and only irritates them."

"I see." Aaron commented wisely.

Fraudir nodded as well and a smile played on my lips.

The girl would never have to worry about me, as my duty did not allow discrimination against my people.

Yet, through this misfortune, she had gained another ally. Although the latter barely understood, it was a vital first step.

Fraudir noticed my smile widening, and returned the favor.

Yet before we could continue playing our game, Rorando brought us back on topic.

"So, what exactly is cerebral palsy?"

"Doesn't it make one retarded?" Richelle questioned.

"It can. Fortunately, this girl has nothing wrong with her mental abilities. I can easily sense that someone is cognitively impaired, because I've dealt with disabled people before."

"If it's not retardation, then what is it?" Ehlen put in.

"Cerebral palsy is an incurable neurological disorder. There are several different types, and no two cases are exactly the same, even if they are diagnosed as the same type. Cerebral palsy is typically diagnosed at birth, although it can be also found in children up to two years old. Damage is usually done before the baby's birth."

"So what was screwed up?" Ehlen asked bluntly.

"The damage occurred in part of the brain known as the cerebral cortex. The cerebral cortex is the brain's master switch. It controls many different functions, including cognitive thoughts, motor abilities, learning, vision, hearing, memory, hand eye coordination, the nervous system, and emotion. "

"How long has she got?" Rorando interrogated, a concerned look crossing his face.

"As long as a normal person. Cerebral palsy is not fatal, but it is chronic. It is a disorder, not a disease. The difference is a disease gets better or worse, while disorder stays the same. Unfortunately, if the symptoms of cerebral palsy are not managed, one can become trapped in one's own body."

"What exactly does the word cerebral palsy mean?" Richelle interrogated.

I nodded approvingly.

"A wise question indeed. Cerebral comes from the cerebral cortex. Palsy actually stands for paralysis, but this does not mean people with cerebral palsy are immobile. However, many of them have difficulty moving their muscles, or involuntary functions."

"How does one contract cerebral palsy anyway?" Ehlen questioned, again stating his mind.

"There are many different factors that can result in CP, and even times when there is no factor to determine. CP is most common in babies that are born prematurely, as they encompass half of all cases. Other causes can be hypoxia (lack of oxygen, particularly during birth), low birth weight, infections of the mother that spread to the baby, fetal stroke, physical trauma during pregnancy, and abuse of substances.

While cerebral palsy has a number of causes before birth, several things can result in it obtained in the early years after birth. These causes include illnesses affecting the brain (such as meningitis), poisoning (particularly from lead), physical trauma to the brain (such as falling on one's head), near-drowning, and violent shaking. However, CP after birth makes up less than 10% of the cases."

"You said that cerebral palsy could be a mental disorder; what did you mean by that?" Fraudir brought up the seemingly forgotten topic from earlier, and she was no longer tending to her wounded cheek.

"This girl was one of the lucky ones; she only has CP. However, many unfortunate souls have more than just that. Mental retardation of all ranges affects 80% of the cases. People with CP may also have problems like epilepsy, speech disorders, vision disorders, hearing problems, problems communicating, seizures, impairment with growth (like dwarfism) and learning difficulties."

"So, could this girl have any kids in the future?" Ehlen was truly exercising his tongue now; at least he wasn't being brusque.

"She could she wanted to. CP is neither genetic nor hereditary. If two family members develop it, it is mere coincidence."

"How do I know if someone has CP?" Rorando finally asked the question the others were probably dying to know about.

Of course I would satisfy them.

"There are many different symptoms of cerebral palsy, and they vary quite widely. Since each case is unique, I can only explain some of the general symptoms. Infants with CP will have trouble nursing. They also cannot reach certain milestones such as sitting up or rolling over. People with CP may have an irregular gait pattern, such as walking on their toes. Spasms are common, and muscles are often extremely spastic or floppy. Involuntary movement takes place, coordination is poor, reflexes are off, and muscles can be tight or stiff. Patients can be clumsy, or prone to falling. Many of them have difficulty detecting sensations, or experience involuntary pain. Trouble with fine motor skills (like grabbing or reaching) is a staple syndrome while the same can be said for problems with gross motor skills (like running)."

"You mentioned that one could manage the symptoms. How is that possible?" Aaron interrogated.

"There are many different types of therapy people with cerebral palsy can do. Physical therapy helps strengthen weak muscles. Occupational therapy deals with making a person independent, teaching them skills like cooking and dressing. Speech therapy can be used to help correct problems in that area. There are several other types of therapies that provide aid while at the same time allowing the person to do something enjoyable. Popular activities are music and horseback riding. Medical technology is constantly advancing, which is good news for those with CP. As it is, there are medications and surgeries that can greatly reduce the effect of the symptoms. The type of medication used depends on the severity and age of the patient. Finally, people with CP are not alone. There are many different places in which people of all disabilities join together with their peers. These can range from a major extravaganza of a sports team or a summer camp, to simple swimming lessons."

I bowed my head slightly, sensing that my compatriots no longer had any questions.

Concisely, I ended on single note.

"CP may be incurable, but it does not spell absolute destruction."

I did not expect applause, but Richelle gave me in nonetheless. Her clapping was not deafening, but it was enough. It was only enhanced by the great grin she wore upon her face, and I realized by some miracle she had followed everything I said. With a jolt, I remembered how easily amused mortals could be.

Under normal circumstances, I would've smiled back. However, instead of complying, my face was awash in crimson.

Somehow, I managed to stutter.

"Thank you."

Richelle ceased clapping to reply.

"You're quite welcome; that was truly fascinating, Glory!"

"You are indeed well-traveled. Your knowledge could rival any scholar." Aaron complemented.

"I think that was the best thing I've heard all day!" Rorando cheered.

"Indeed it was."Ehlen solemnly seconded.

This wasn't the first time mortals had picked my brain.

Gratefully, my face finally reflected that as the redness disappeared.

Fraudir made her way over to the young girl again. She beheld a sickly sweet countenance, but I wasn't worried this time.

I knew she had learned from her last encounter.

"Well, maybe if you're good little girl, Rorando will let you ride on his horsie!"

I shook my head.

"No, that is not a good idea."

"Lioak's a stallion, for goodness sakes!" Rorando put in.

I continued.

"Without special training, a horse is not suitable to carry a disabled person. These horses have to be completely desensitized, to the point where bombs couldn't scare them. Furthermore, they have to know a wide variety of techniques, because disabilities differ for everyone. Many people with disabilities have balance problems, so they often need assistance and side-walkers."

Fraudir's head drooped, but she was apparently more upset than her subject. The girl didn't seem to be affected at all.

"It's all right; I do not need a ride. Thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome." Rorando replied, despite the fact that it was Fraudir who put the issue forward.

Richelle bent down, her eyes reflecting radiantly. At that moment, I decided she was my favorite of the group, as her pleasant demeanor could bring a smile to even those on their worst day.

"Well, now that we know all about you, would you like to join us?"

She held out her hand warmly.

"Richelle! Glory should make that decision!" Ehlen barked.

Even if I had, it would not have mattered.

I had resolved myself to one course long before this.

Apparently, my doppelgänger had also.

Her dark blue eyes focused solely on me, beholding a will thought impossible to come from a child.

"I will join _her._"

I replied, all the power and courage of the world manifesting itself.

"I will honor your desires for however long it takes to fulfill them."

"You are the epitome of compassion, Glory." Aaron murmured softly.

I dipped my head in thanks.

"Since you came all this way, you must be hungry." Rorando brought us back to our original subject.

"Ehlen..."I started but he held up his hand nonchalantly.

"I have the money and she has a good reason to lose."

"I am hungry." The girl responded.

"Well, should we find a place to sit over there?"Richelle gestured to an area to the left of the bar. The dull roar of satisfied customers reached my ears. Despite these troubling times, people still made merry. I could gather as much emotion as I wanted from here, but chose not to; my powers needed a break. As I focused my eyes, I could see the silhouette of a waitress standing at the reservation pedestal. How many occupants were there? From the naked eye, I could not say.

It made sense why these tables were empty though.

Nowadays, restaurants placed separate tables and areas at the front of the building, particularly if there was a bar. That way, patrons or diners having simple meals would not have to fight their way through crowds.

There were few things that could test my patience, but nothing was worse than jumbling through a mass of bodies.

At some moments, I simply wanted to throw everyone out the way.

Yet, in treacherous times, bars and front seats received little use.

People needed to keep their wits about them, or the current date could be their last. Getting drunk was a warrior's worst enemy, as it rendered even the most hardened defenseless.

Luckily, the bar would not be abandoned today.

"The girl can obviously not move well, so going to the back would prove a struggle." Ehlen put in.

"Well spoken." I commented.

"Let's sit at the bar! I haven't been up there in a long time!" Fraudir chimed in.

"Indeed. Something about the high view always pleases me." Aaron seconded.

The newest member of our group slid off of the chair as the rest of us prepared to take our places.

I hopped on the stool as though I was mounting a horse. Despite not having been at a bar in goodness knows how long, the action took only a second. The others quickly followed suit.

I had just contemplated what I would order when I was alerted to the sound of strained groaning. Although it reached me first, my companions also glanced downward.

The young girl struggled below us, her short stature further dwarfed by our height above the ground. Her twisted, useless, legs attempted to climb the stool. Yet she could not place them on even the lowest of the bars. The appendages shook involuntarily with the effort, and all was laid to waste. Every time the poor soul tried, her limbs would freeze, unable to proceed any further. Her tiny hands plastered themselves to the higher vertical bars, trying to assist her. But it was all for nothing; she did not have the strength to propel herself upward.

"Stop doing that! You'll hurt yourself!" Ehlen barked, and the girl rapidly obeyed his command.

"One of us will have to lift her up, and possibly down as well." I analyzed the situation.

"Let me. I owe her for my slipups earlier." Fraudir volunteered.

"Very well." I affirmed.

Fraudir descended from the stool, the stomping of her feet informing the girl of her presence.

"Here. Let me help you. Now that I know what you need, I can do this correctly."

The girl nodded, her eyes glittering with gratefulness.

In a flash, Fraudir slipped behind her and placed her hands on the girl's waist.

Her hold was firm, and since the target had greater balance, this was the correct method.

"Do you need hang on to me?" Fraudir asked, and the girl shook her head.

"All right then, up you go!" Without further hesitation, the girl flew upwards, Fraudir's hands acting as her wings. She landed perfectly on the seat of the stool as Fraudir proceeded to return to her own.

Yet, not all was well.

The girl's eyes instantly widened, and she let out a shriek of sheer terror. Her arms flailed helplessly as she teetered on the stool. The girl's legs were even more discombobulated as they kicked outwards despite their contortions. Their owner shook violently, and the situation looked as fragile as glass.

One wrong move, and something could shatter into nothingness.

It might be one of the girl's bones.

Or worse.

Thankfully, the fragile accoutrements remained whole.

Ehlen was mere inches away from her, in the adjacent seat. He placed his arm behind the girl's back, gently reassuring her of his presence.

"It's okay. I've got you. You won't fall."

Unfortunately, this only slightly helped the situation.

The girl's arms and legs were still flailing around dangerously, and Ehlen could not do any more from his position. Her eyes were as scattered and panicked as they were before, and they showed no signs of ceasing. The girl still yelped and whimpered, her body rivaling hypothermia.

Whether the unfortunate one was cold or not, my friends sprang into action.

Fraudir zipped over, climbed the low bars of the stool (Ehlen's free hand protected her) and seized hold of the girl's arms. Richelle slipped off her seat, bent halfway over, and grabbed the girl's feet. She pinned them down to the bar of the stool, but that only made the girl scream as her body protested the motion. Richelle immediately noted the girl's distress and switched her hold to her ankles. The miserable one's legs flew freely, but they could not go anywhere.

Despite being held in place, the girl was still not calmed. Although she registered that she could not fall, one could clearly note the discomfort on her grimacing face. Even more obvious were the strained countenances of the others. The work on each individual's part was not strenuous (Fraudir's position debatable), but the ordeal of using a combined trio explained the trial better than any words. More distressing was the price to pay if one of them should fail. Even if the struggling humans were to latch onto her again, one second might be all they got.

"This is ridiculous!" Fraudir moaned.

"But apparently necessary!" Richelle shot back.

"We can't get anywhere like this!" Ehlen hollered.

Yet, once again, I had the situation under control.

"Keep her steady for just a moment longer."

"Glory, what are you-" The flustered Rorando never finished his sentence.

I changed costumes again. This time, I dressed as a simple mage. I didn't specialize, but this did not prevent proficiency.

I stared straight ahead of me, mouthing a chant. However, unlike my individual power, it did not arrive in a blinding procession.

In fact, my body never realized what happened.

The spell was so rapid that Aaron gave me a double take.

I beamed triumphantly; my plan had worked again.

Though my system never registered anything, the girl's certainly did.

The holders let out gasps of surprise as the target's position changed. The stool could've had a backrest, but common sense would dictate that was impossible. Nevertheless, the girl's back leaned against an invisible wall. Her arms propped up against unseen handles. The young one's legs still did not reach the bars, but they did not dangle dangerously; obviously, something was holding them still.

The others released their grips, staring wildly at my handiwork. The girl had an even greater gawk, but rapidly analyzed the situation. Without any further trouble, she pivoted around and faced the counter.

Instead of returning to their spots, my older friends focused their faces on me.

"Glory, what did you do back there?" Fraudir spoke up, her voice still high pitched with shock.

Before I could reply, Aaron asked me another question.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but was that spell called Anzen'na?"

"Yes, it was."

"To cast a spell without a word, and in a fraction of a second… Only the best magicians can accomplish such a feat. You are truly an admirable person, Glory." Ehlen murmured.

"Won't we have to worry about that spell wearing off?" Richelle cast a worried glance.

"No. Anzen'na lasts as long as the target needs it. The name of this spell means "secure" or "safe", so it would be quite misleading if it suddenly failed to live up to its name." I replied.

"All right then." Rorando affirmed as we took our seats.

As Ehlen asked for the restaurant menus, Richelle turned to the girl.

"So, why do you need a name?"

Before the conversation started, I held my hand.

"Richelle."

"Huh?" She glanced up at me, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Let's not speak of it now. It is easier to have a serious conversation after a fulfilling meal."

She nodded respectfully and whirled back to the counter.

At that moment, we were asked for our drinks.

My powers automatically (and invisibly) made a scan of the restaurant inventory; I smiled broadly.

They had the exact drink I wanted.

I was in the center of the group, so I might as well order first.

"May I please have a virgin strawberry daiquiri with ice?"

My doppelgänger almost immediately echoed my choice.

"I want one too, please."

The others quickly ordered their drinks as the bartender disappeared back behind the restaurant.

I glanced at the girl with a loving smile.

She truly was my equal.

While the girl's seemed to understand my decision, the others did not.

"You don't drink?" Rorando piped up.

"Aren't you old enough?" Fraudir added.

"Yes, I'm old enough, but I absolutely abhor alcohol. I can taste nothing but bitterness."

"Well, you're not missing anything." Ehlen responded gruffly.

"Ahaha, you're still young! You'll grow into it!" Aaron laughed.

Rashly, I replied.

"I'm actually not that young."

I resisted the urge to clap my hand over my mouth.

I could not let the others know about my age without also letting them know about my true identity. Of course, I could make up a number, but the excuse could be thin.

Then again, I had yet to make up a profile for my traveling self; it was about time, and much overdue.

"How old are you?" Rorando interrogated.

"I'm 21." I lied.

Yes, that seemed right. I looked it, and that would make me mature enough to drink. I would also have the mindset of an adult, while still bearing the body of a teenager. Indeed, 21 was the perfect number.

"So you've been drinking for a while. Well then, your hatred is justified." Aaron analyzed.

I made no response to his comment, initially unsure of what he meant.

In the nick of time, I remembered the mortals' history.

Drinking ages used to be 18, but it was raised to 21 worldwide after students and young ones began encountering troubles. Unfortunately, there were major protests, with almost all the youths in the world revolting against the adult policies. When those in charge could take no more, the drinking age was lowered again back to 18.

With that, the same problems returned, but the adults were powerless to do anything about them, lest they risk another rebellion.

Furthermore, each area of the world had their own legislation that allowed children to drink with chaperones. These laws were also lowered, but chaperones could not make a solution.

Children as young as 14 years old slipped into bars in order to get a taste of that forbidden fruit. Many people swallowed the poison simply for the sake of sickening from its effects. They then went on to do harm to their peers, and endanger their own lives. Falsified IDs were common, as alcohol became as coveted as gold.

I never understood why; it was just something to make one ill. Apparently, using alcohol made one look better, but I felt it simply turned people into fools.

Unfortunately, despite being all powerful, I knew absolute power corrupts absolutely.

If I ruled my peoples' every action, I was nothing more than the horrible dictators in the lands abroad or the history books.

Above all, I resolved not to be remembered as that.

Luckily, today was an auspicious and crowded day. No one could get away with antics here. Just because this was a small village did not mean the civilians were dimwitted.

"Do not drink too much, everyone. We need our wits." I warned.

"Indeed." Ehlen responded.

At that moment, the bartender brought us what we asked for.

After thanking him, my companions proceeded to stick their noses in menus. I did not follow, as my powers activated again.

I knew exactly what I wanted.

It was quite delectable.

Just like this drink.

I resisted the urge to groan in pleasure as the fruity mix tumbled down my throat. Though it was only a drink, it could have been fresh strawberries being chewed in multitudes. The taste was simply overpowering; I could no longer feel my tongue. The daiquiri washed over me like a wave, splashing into even the furthest corners of my mouth. I swallowed it gratefully, indulging in every drop.

I stole a glance at my double.

She drank her daiquiri much more leisurely, and I remembered that mortals, particularly young ones, were not immune to the wrath of sugar.

She would have to be careful with how much she ingested, lest we find her fainted on the floor.

Humorously, the menu was almost as big as she was, but she still grabbed it with ease. The girl took only a second before she slammed it back down on the counter.

Apparently, I wasn't the only believer in quick decisions. Either that, or she truly did like the same things as me.

I was about to find out as the waiter approached our table.

"I would like spaghetti, please. Put everything you can into it."

"That goes for me too, please!" My doppelgänger replied.

The others ordered their items (and us our side dishes), but I paid little heed.

It was a relief to know I was not the only one that had an infatuation with spaghetti!

We made small talk while we waited and the subject of the girl joining our party or her unusual request was deliberately avoided. She contributed to conversation, but it was to add insightful comments rather than reveal more about herself.

At last, the food reached us.

My mouth resisted the urge to water as the waiter put the tasty delicacy in front of my face.

The noodles were wound elegantly, like a work of art. As they intertwined, the sauce traveled on top of them. The latter gave the dish that would be unmistakable to even an infant. But noodles and sauce was not the only thing that caught my interest.

The cooks said truly accepted my request to place everything they could. Meatballs lined the area, their contrasting shape and size making them look like roadblocks. They divided the dish neatly in half, but still retained the red color. Parmesan cheese was sprinkled like snow, as beautiful as any winter night. My food was littered with other assortments that were tucked neatly into the main course. It almost looked too pretty to eat, but I knew my stomach would disagree. There were so many different types of toppings that I couldn't possibly find them all, without performing a search and singling out each one. Luckily, there was no need, for I had no food allergies and wasn't picky.

The girl's masterpiece once again dwarfed her as she took in what was on her plate. She must have known that she did not have to eat it all, as she appeared unfazed.

"Bon appétit!" I cried as I began the process of cutting my food.

I could barely wait for the tasty treat to hit my mouth, but I held back my excitement as best as I could.

"You have quite unusual tastes, Glory." Ehlen observed, glancing upward from his enormous, excessively rare, steak.

"Well, this is the first time I've seen a piece of meat drenched in so much blood. What are you, a vampire?"

"Maybe." He muttered.

"You _do_ know that's a health hazard." Rorando sent words of caution towards Ehlen, but the former was already stuffing his face.

Rorando let out a long sigh and started on his fish fry (despite the fact that it wasn't Friday).

"Well Glory, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were making stirfry!" Fraudir joked, placing down a gigantic bell pepper.

"Stirfry isn't spaghetti flavored, so this will have to do!" I replied, sharing the lighthearted manner.

I sliced my vegetables finely before tossing them into the red mix. I stirred them even finer until the remnants of the vegetables could no longer be seen. Vegetables and spaghetti were two marvelous things, so combining them would make something even greater.

Creativity was quite a spectacular gift.

Who said one shouldn't play with food?

Unfortunately, one soul wasn't having fun at all.

The girl struggled with her meal, the stubborn noodles twisting away from her. Every time her shaking hand went under, she came back up in an unsuccessful dive. Despite the object being drowned in food, she could not lift it up to her mouth. Each time, the fork would slip, and the noodles would slide back onto her plate. She managed to retain control of the metal accoutrement, but at the cost of anything to eat.

"Oh, you look like you need some help…" Richelle murmured and the girl nodded miserably.

"Well, can you do this?" Richelle motioned for the girl to watch her and the latter was all eyes. Richelle weaved and twisted the fork through her alfredo. The long noodles wound themselves around her fork, promptly becoming ensnared in her clever trap. Richelle lifted the fork, displaying the results. The noodles dangled, pointing downward toward the plate. However, their resistance was futile, as they stayed tightly on the fork.

Richelle gestured to the girl.

"Try it."

The girl did as she was told, but it was for naught. Every time she attempted to copy Richelle, the fork would slip out of position. Instead of making the tiny trap (which oddly reminded me of a black hole), she would struggle to do even one twist. Her right hand would get around about halfway before the position would break, and she would once again go hungry. Sometimes, she would manage to do a sloppy circle, but it was not enough. The fork would not hold for lunch, and she was in danger of dropping it. I did not know what hand she favored, but it must have been the right; she didn't even try to experiment with her left hand. Finally, the girl let the fork collapse, fuming angrily. As she glared at her untouched meal, Aaron commented softly.

"It really does affect everything."

The girl placed a hand on the side of her face, eyeing wistfully the ease in which Aaron picked his oversized sandwich.

"That's not fair! She should be able to eat what she wants!" Rorando nearly slammed his fist on the table, but stopped himself in the nick of time.

"Perhaps I should cut it?" Fraudir suggested.

"There is no need." I replied.

Then, before anyone could ask me for an explanation, I took matters into my own hands.

My chant was clearly audible this time as I focused again.

"Phantasm."

For a second time, the girl stared at me, but she was not the subject.

Instead, my gaze was focused on the inanimate silverware beside her plate. I held my hand out and snapped my fingers, issuing the silent command.

The target could not disobey; no one could ignore powers as potent as this.

Rapid as could be, the silverware whipped itself up. The utensils danced in the air, preparing to perform their tasks. Everyone kept their wide eyes peeled; they were simply too flabbergasted to speak.

The knife was first to descend, flying towards the plate so swiftly the eater shrunk back. The fork hurriedly dove after its counterpart, copying the unbelievable and seemingly effortless motion. The fork and knife placed themselves in position, about to give the stubborn noodles a piece of their minds.

The target lay inanimate, helpless against the coming onslaught. The chopping and stabbing only lasted a few minutes.

The silverware, aided by my spell, completely severed any forms of resistance. There was no question who would win the battle.

Within an unbelievably short time, the valiant knights were ready for their final attack. The fork showed no mercy as it plunged into the heart of the beast. Then the knife delivered the final blow, showing the world that the monster was truly dead. The knife and fork emerged from the battle, soaked in the creature's blood, but victorious.

Yet, they were not finished with their heroic acts. They soared through the air, showing off their strength again as they tussled with the vegetables. The latter didn't put up much of a fight, so it took even less time than before. The knife and fork slowly floated up, awaiting my next command.

I winked and smiled my doppelgänger.

I said nothing, but she still understood me.

Shyly, she nodded her head.

I thrust out my hand, giving the order.

The knife flew back to the vegetables, scooping them into the spaghetti. The fork waited patiently until everyone was in the desired destination. Then, it stirred up the mixture, until the additions were clearly hidden.

With a satisfied nod, I threw my hand down. On cue, the knife methodically returned to the plate, not even making a clatter.

The fork it gently placed itself in the girl's outstretched hand; her bewilderment was so great she could barely hold the utensil.

"Finished. Enjoy!" I concluded.

However, confusion was what came, not enjoyment.

The girl looked at me as though I just told her she was mad. My friends' mouths were agape even more.

"What in the world…?"Fraudir stared at me, wide-eyed as a child.

"I believe that magic is called reanimation." Ehlen explained, and I nodded.

Although Fraudir was the paragon of bewilderment, the same could not be said for Rorando. I knew he had knowledge on the tip of his tongue. Of course, it was quite fitting for him to control his confusion. Such was natural for a Knight.

"Typically, reanimation is used for only a single action. Connected tasks require repeated spells, so it can be quite exhausting on the holder. At least that's what I've learned."

"Clearly, Rorando, there exist higher reanimation spells, because this was obviously one huge action that didn't take much energy to perform at all." Richelle inferred.

I chimed in, clearing up any oddities.

"You are all correct. Reanimation is difficult to master, but as you can see, it is one of the most useful types of magic that can be learned. However, if one does not extensively choose to work at it, nothing beyond simple spells will be seen."

"You are the kindest soul I have ever met." Aaron offered his praise, but I knew it was a gross exaggeration.

Well I was prepared for aiding the child, I was not ready for _that._

I understood their fascination with my power, but why would the mortals be taken aback by a normal spell?

Well, it must not have been normal for them, or they wouldn't be commenting.

Maybe it was normal to praise people up and down; it certainly seemed like it as Ehlen spoke up after Aaron.

"Well, I'm going to have to agree. You're using all of yourself and then some to help this girl; only a true angel does that." He seconded with another far-fetched phrase.

Luckily, I resisted blushing, but the women sensed my embarrassment anyway.

"She's quite a treat, like this food!" Fraudir exclaimed.

"Yes, now that we can all eat, let's dig in!" Richelle steered us back to our original action, and we followed her words.

Even though I was in the mortal world, I was tasting heaven.

The finely cut noodles slid so easily into my mouth. They were not lacking in flavor, and fit well with the other food items. Most of the sources may have been buried, but I could taste all the different flavors in my meal. At the same time, they were all blended together in something more beautiful than the finest painting. The thick sauce tumbled into my mouth, its delightful texture spreading all over my tongue. Other parts of the meal were quite fresh, and I profusely thanked those who allowed me to indulge my senses so.

I may have been the ultimate being, but nothing could compare to what was made by those below.

I would never understand most of my divine companions; who could complain about this?

In about 45 minutes, our empty plates showed our satisfaction.

"Ah yes, that was quite refreshing!" Richelle exclaimed.

"I think that was the best meal I've had in months!" Fraudir seconded.

"You only say that because you had barely anything on the campaign!" Aaron laughed.

"Campaign or not, that was quite good!" Rorando put in.

I was about to reply, but a single glance to the left sent me into hysterics.

I laughed so hard I was in danger of falling off the stool, and my face became the brightest crimson.

"Glory, what..." Ehlen was only slightly perplexed before, he too, lost control of himself and joined me in my laughter.

Rorando didn't even try, giving in to the impulse.

Fraudir quickly added herself, but not before shouting.

"Look at your face!"

Indeed, the doppelgänger was quite a sight.

Her entire face was bleached red, smeared with sauce. The meat dripped down her face, but thankfully she licked it up before it got her clothes. Her lips looked as though she applied makeup that was a shade too dark. Instead of being their normal pink, they were now blending in with her face. She was caught (literally) red-handed as she tossed down her fork. Her countenance was a humongous, childish, grin, which amplified her current features even more. I could see a streak of red in her usually dark brown hair; I had no idea how it had gotten up there.

I tried to cast a cleaning spell, but I could not concentrate through my laughter.

"Ah, it's the Abominable Spaghetti Monster!" Rorando sputtered through his fit.

"Well, if it wasn't messy, she didn't like it!" Aaron chuckled, his smile matching the doppelgänger.

Richelle politely held back her laughter as best she could, clapping a hand over her mouth.

When she had finished, she smiled sweetly.

"Were you saving some for later?"

With that, she slid off her stool, a bundle of napkins in her hand.

She carefully walked toward the girl, ascending the stool she was perched on. Richelle appeared to be much more stable than Fraudir, so I did not worry. She reached up and gently wiped the girl's face. There were more than 10 napkins, and Richelle used them all. She motioned, and the girl leaned over. Richelle ruffled the girl's hair in the process of getting the sauce out of it. It must have been quite soothing, for the target did not react.

Richelle quickly completed her task in a matter of minutes, stepping down from the stool. At the same time, the rest of us had halted our laughter, now that the subject was gone.

The girl nodded politely.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Ehlen, Richelle, and I answered in unison.

Ehlen raised his hand, and the bartender cleared their places and gave us our bill.

As Ehlen paid, Rorando slipped out of his seat.

"Would you allow me to do the honors, madame?"

The girl bowed her head.

Rorando grabbed her from the front, holding on to the same place Fraudir had. This time, the girl did grab onto her carrier, her tiny hands grasping his arms. Rorando did not flinch, but simply deepened his hold. The girl grew her wings again as descended to the ground.

The girl bowed her head again, this time in thanks.

"Don't thank me. It is the duty of a Knight to help someone in need."

The others followed suit after our newest party member, and we formed a group in the center of the restaurant.

"So what do we do now?" Fraudir asked confusedly.

It seemed actions spoke louder than words.

Suddenly, the girl shut her eyes, seemingly oblivious to all.

I could sense powerful energy, the likes of which completely matched my own. The temperature dropped drastically, signaling that she was about to take leave of us. Although I was desensitized to it, my comrades were not. I could also sense their frightened emotions, but decided through I had enough of being afraid.

"What's... happening?" Rorando gasped through his fear.

The girl gave him a clearer answer than any of which could be spoken for words.

She opened her eyes, no longer radiating the gaze of the living.

They had returned.

Those horrible misty glares of the dead.

Yet, this time, they would not overpower me.

My duty as the Goddess was above all, even emotion.

Before I had known fear, but now I'd resolved myself to a promise.

I would never break a sacred vow, no matter where it led me.

I stared her straight in the eye, realizing I was the only one to be meeting her otherworldly gaze squarely.

"State my next mission." I spoke, surprisingly calm.

"Meet me at the temple." She echoed my voice, but this time I did not flinch.

"On my honor." I replied.

With that, the girl shut her eyes and disappeared without a trace.

I nodded boldly.

My next assignment had begun.

* * *

**Author's notes: Yes, I do have cerebral palsy. The events occurring in this chapter and the previous one are all experiences I have encountered or still encounter in my life. Due to the fact that it is written from experience, this fic is an extremely accurate description of one of the many cases of patients with the disorder. CP is also confused with MS, which does drive me insane. There are two slightly exaggerated moments. For one, I never slap anyone for babying me (as much as I'd like to -_-). For two, I've never had an incident as bad as the choking described in the preceding chapter (although I've come pretty close). **

**People might think that Glory fits the definition of a Mary Sue; she does not. Later on in the story, you will see she has some noticeable flaws (besides being a somewhat emotionless workaholic). The reason Glory knows about cerebral palsy is because she does have medical knowledge and has seen it before. Doctors and families experiencing the disorder are about the only two that recognize and understand it; Glory represents that. Both Glory and the ghost are meant to be author surrogates of myself, but in different ways. This is explained more throughout the course of the story.**

**Finally, Glory's information does come from a site.**

**It can be found here (take out spaces):  
http: www. /topic /cerbebral-palsy**

**And yes, I do have an infatuation with spaghetti XD.**


	8. One's Own Way

**Walkswithwheels: **Hey everyone, school's out so Walkswithwheels will be doing a lot of updating!

**Lyseria: **That is good to hear.

**Xehnon: **I do know the readers will most certainly enjoy it!

**Archer: **Hey, why am I not named in this chapter?

**Walkswithwheels: ** Because that's what I want!

**Lyseria: ** Now now, listen to the authoress.

**Archer: ***growls*

**Xehnon: **Walkwithwheels does not own anything other than what she makes up. everything else is property of their respective companies.

**Lyseria: **Please read and review! Oh, and make sure to read the Author's Notes at the end of the story to get a better idea what is going on.

* * *

8: One's Own Way

The eerie silence surrounded us all like the uninviting mist. It draped over my compatriots, darker than the thickest curtain. The temperature inside the place was adequate, but one could have never known. The cheery sounds of the market day were like a distant memory. In truth, Antarctica could be rivaled for the cold, and the atmosphere demonstrated more foreboding than death itself.

In particular, one person now comprehended the true meaning of agony.

Fraudir's face had blanched a horrible shade of pale, and even sheer force of will couldn't save her this time.

Her cheeks swelled, and she covered her mouth preemptively. Fraudir clutched her stomach with her free hand, fixing it to herself like a claw. Fraudir's stomach also bulged dangerously, and she was already beginning to lean over. Luckily, I was ready for what came.

Without even thinking, I cast a stomach spell.

Fraudir froze up, realizing my intentions.

"Relax, relax." I murmured.

That seemed to do the trick, as Fraudir obeyed instantaneously.

Nodding, I rapidly and invisibly unwound the knot in her stomach. It was bound quite tightly, but no match for me.

Fraudir's hand detached itself from its position on her stomach, freely falling to her side. With the other hand I also found success, as she lifted it from her mouth. Fraudir's cheeks returned to normal size, and her stomach did the same. Slowly, she straightened herself up, her face flushing with relief.

I shot her a smile as my spell completed its work. Fraudir returned the favor, clearly grateful for my sudden action.

It seems my magic had another desired effect, as it broke the veil of silence.

"So, I guess you really do want to help that kid." Ehlen began.

"But willpower is useless if we clearly have no place to start." Aaron pointed out.

"Well, she said "meet me at the temple"." Richelle remembered.

"But that doesn't make any sense! We're in the middle of the village, and why would people go to a temple on this day?" Rorando threw up his hands.

Of course, I understood the answer to the question. It was lengthy and complex, but at this moment I decided to keep it simple. We did not have time to fool around.

"I would know." I interjected.

"How, Glory?"

"I've possessed powerful farsight ever since I was a child. The girl's answer is understandable, because she obviously is aware that we will eventually reach this temple. She would not have mentioned a location if she was not certain the events would occur. Otherwise, we would refuse her request."

Yes, that was an excellent response, and all of it was true.

Well, except for the part about being a child.

Luckily, the mortals couldn't see through that.

I rapidly brought myself back to the present as my companions began to speak.

"Even if we understand the sayings of the girl, we still don't know where to go. There aren't any temples in the vicinity, and she never mentioned a specific place." Ehlen pointed out.

"Well, we could ask around the town. I am sure someone has gone to pray." Richelle put an opinion forward, but it seemed rather doubtful.

After all, who would we ask? We had no lead.

All that changed within a single moment.

The presence of others pierced my senses, specifically Seers.

Unfortunately, it was layered with distress. However, it did not radiate any specific emotion, as my doppelgänger had before. Rather, the emotions were all mixing, blending in with one another. It was impossible to single out only one.

Yet, there was a factor that remained constant.

Intensity.

Whoever was radiating these sentiments was intent on expressing them to their fullest capacity.

No, an emotion examination would not help me.

The power must be analyzed in its rawest form.

In order to get a better idea, I would have to close the distance.

My eyes already became caught up in my power's trance as I ambled forward. It was clearly noticeable as my somewhat unsteady gait also reflected my desires.

My companions immediately took heed, concerned faces focusing on me.

"Glory, are you all right?" Aaron asked me.

Instead of responding, I thrust out my hand and closed my eyes.

Rorando attempted to protest, but Richelle silenced him with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh… She's concentrating on something…"

Richelle did not whisper, but in my trance I could barely hear her voice. My golden light surrounded me as I utilized my abilities again.

My companions' flabbergasted eyes widened, and gasps emerged from their mouths.

"Another... power of... the Goddess…?" Rorando could barely get his sentence out.

"So soon?" Ehlen followed, having an easier time.

"Isn't that unsafe?" Richelle let the question leave her, but it remained unanswered.

After all, I was long gone.

The energy entered me in waves, and I received it, as before. However, these waves were quite unlike my previous encounter. The physical manifestations were no longer. No flashing lights came to me, and I did not take off from the ground. The mixture greeted my senses, but it was not a pleasant one.

Anger, sadness, confusion, all the negative emotions of the world rolled into one. Instead of being subdued, they were amplified by their collision. It seemed it would not stop, as the source simply intensified.

I could also detect the recklessness of it all, revealing to me that the power was simply emitting itself with a mind of its own.

A person who was intentionally controlling emotion or power would give off concentrated signals. While the waves could be choppy or increasing, they possessed a sort of inherent calmness, the likes of which is undetectable to normal minds.

Unfortunately, it was not the case here.

The first few waves were forceful, but they did not concentrate on a single target. Instead they went all over the place, as though the emotions were directed at _us. _At times the waves were small, but their vibrations were no less powerful. Instead of passing over me, the tinier waves went right through me, making my body tremble. It shook me like an earthquake, as though I was shivering in the cold. The sensation was ephemeral, but it did not giving me break. The waves suddenly swelled like a balloon with air, threatening to topple the place and me with it.

Luckily, while this person was wreaking havoc, someone else was trying to halt it.

The erratic waves were intercepted by collected, flowing, ones. They stayed the same, in stark contrast to the others. The radiating power brought with it a warm sensation, demonstrating that the owner had remarkable composure and tolerance. The person did not go all out on the attack. Rather, the owner occasionally rose up in strength, attempting to combat the enemy. Here or she did so slowly, so as not to alert the aggressor and provoke further attacks. By being in sync, one could play both offense and defense. Giving in to the whims of the mind would only make the situation worse, so this person was playing it safe. Soothing sensations could win people over, and remaining static could be a warrior's greatest weapon.

This power would surely outdo the chaos that was going on.

Unfortunately, this is was not to be.

The waves from the other simply absorbed that which was being used against it. They drowned them, completely overpowering the opposing sensation. Nothing could stop the mighty whirlwind, despite hopeless efforts. The calming waves shattered like glass, into tiny shards that would never be put back together. Clearly, the aggressor saw straight through the defense and penetrated with ease. The helpless defenders sent out more ammunition, but it was no use. The other waves were completely suppressed and annihilated as the owner was left unharmed in the field of battle. The attacker threatened to destroy its opposition, and possibly take us with it.

I needed to feel no more.

Only one thing could generate sensations like this.

This was a fight.

I could sense no physical contact, so this had to be verbal combat.

Still, someone could still be wounded, and the injuries could be worse than blood.

The fight was not far; the power had provided a clear path. I should be able to reach it before any serious harm was done.

Rapidly, I snapped my eyes open and returned my arms to my sides.

"Glory, what did you-" Ehlen attempted to ask me, but my flustered yelp stopped him.

"Ah!" I cried before dashing out of the restaurant.

"Well, I guess we'd better follow her!" Aaron responded and the others gave chase.

Unfortunately, I did not pay heed to them.

My frantic footsteps could clearly be heard as I ripped up the ground. I had lost my wings; perhaps they had been clipped. Then again, the hurried beats of my feet suggested that they were not useless, merely damaged. The shock of fright had disabled them, but perhaps they were coming back. My mouth filled with the saliva of desperation, and it took all my strength not to leave a steady stream of drool in my path. My arms swung too and fro, and I played the precarious game of trying not to trip over my own feet.

Even more distressing than the current situation was the prickle of dread when I realized _where_ I was going.

Everything was different, and I wondered how I could remember the area at all.

I was not running on air, owing my current actions to stupidity.

Instead of cheerfulness and laughter, I was greeted by the sickening aura of tension and conflict.

I still possessed a madman's fervor, but no one would think me mad now.

Unlike before, I had hold of my senses, perhaps even too much.

In my previous encounter, I led the race, and could stop it whenever I desired.

The price for losing was simply buying food.

Yet I trailed behind here, perhaps inviting fatality.

After all, everyone knew the stakes were high when one was competing against time.

Not a single soul would join me this encounter; no overstocked stores would greet me.

I would have to trudge into the battlefield alone and unaided.

How ironic that I was eager to come!

As I hurtled towards my destination, I slid sloppily around the corner, barely holding myself up.

As the place of choice loomed in front of me, I realized I had one single luxury.

I wouldn't have to worry about that doggone clock.

I tore through the village and into the center square; my erratic gait earning a few stares. I stood, breathless in fatigue, focusing straight ahead.

The waves nearly choked me now as they force themselves up my nostrils. The blending of emotions could not be more intense. Yet, what was once blurred and without shape had now become clarified. I could now sense the distinct combatants of the conflict, as well as each owner of the waves. I was battling my own foe called exhaustion, so I should have been instantly detectable. However, the mortals seemed too preoccupied in their fight to notice me. They consisted of a trio, but they could have been 300.

The verbal sparring did not seem to be ending anytime soon.

I took a few cautious steps closer, hoping to identify the root of the problem and get a better idea of who exactly these mortals were.

Luckily, there was one I did not need to scrutinize, and despite the situation, it filled me with relief to see her again.

She portrayed herself as renowned Seer, and bore far and wide the name Lyseria. Among her own, she was known as Sorcery's Epitome. Yet Lyseria was just as powerful with the magic of words as she was with that of traditional means. I have no doubt it was she who had radiated the soothing energy that had attempted to break up the fight.

Unfortunately, I realized that she would recognize me automatically; she had the perceptiveness to detect me no matter what guise I was in.

However, I also understood that Lyseria had quite a bit of respect that one would typically give to a trusted friend. She would not reveal me, honoring my wishes. Most likely, Lyseria would ask me about my problems later, using her wisdom and maternal instinct to solve them.

If she decided to join me on my journey, then I could feel comfortable for its duration.

I hadn't seen Lyseria in years, but she looked as well as ever.

Despite her rank, Lyseria dressed modestly.

Her long golden hair was tied off by simple red ribbons, and the short slight braids draped down her shoulders in the front. The rest of her hair was tamed by her accessories, but still flowed down her back. Instead of elaborate clothing, Lyseria chose to wear a series of shawls. An orange one was draped around her arms, the cloth resembling sleeves. Underneath the orange were two more layers of the same colored shawls. These ones were slightly finer, the black color contrasting well with the red diamond pattern. Below the shawls, a plain gray dress made itself known. However, the unassuming color and the fact that it was covered up by other clothes explained that it was merely used to block extremities from view. Lyseria did possess golden boots, but they were faded from years of use. Knowing Lyseria, she'd probably traveled everywhere with them and then some. It was obvious she bought them for their toughness, not the fashion statement. I wondered why she had not discarded them, but reparative magic could fix just about anything, and Lyseria knew plenty of that. Her dark eyes patiently surveyed the situation, the previous relaxed aura brought to life within the deep pools.

Lyseria would exercise her patience, even in the most hopeless of situations.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the man she was directing her energies toward.

I could see from his bow that he was an archer. However, I also realized that he was a Seer, so he was far more skilled than ordinary bow users. Indeed, his large gray and black bow looked like it could take out the world, and the quiver on his waist seemed to be filled with countless gray arrows. The archer's furious face was as red as his hair (although some mortals might call the former brown), and one didn't have to take three guesses to know that he had started the fight. His light blue eyes burned with the flames of rage, and they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. The archer's dark black clothing only amplified his hostile manner; the color black wasn't considered a good thing among mortals, after all. He also had on gray underclothing with a white collar, but it was too concealed to draw attention. One thing I did notice, however, was that he did have a bluish purple sash hanging from his clothing. It looked humorously like a tail, and I wondered why it wasn't mended or removed. Then again, maybe it was supposed to be that way. Mortals had some strange fashions.

The third combatant, another Seer, proved my point. He was obviously a mage, but he looked almost like a cleric.

Then again, considering his waves almost outdid Lyseria in serenity (which, mind you, was quite a feat), maybe it meant to be that way.

Reading his disposition more thoroughly, my face broke into a wide grin.

Of course the clothing was fitting!

This man would go straight to my graces, no questions asked. He was indeed a servant of mine, and he carried out his duty faithfully. It was a wonder why I didn't recognize him immediately; then again, he'd been just a tiny boy (at least by my standards) when he had decided to walk the path of Seers.

I hid a chuckle; a tiny, _shy_ boy, always hiding behind his mentors whenever I graced them with my presence.

It didn't bother me of course; the humble ones were needed to keep their excited compatriots in check.

But the mage showed no modesty now.

He had no need.

He was Xehnon, the Noble Sage, and he did his duty proudly.

That would also explain his choice of dress.

Xehnon wore mostly white, although he did have some darker underclothing. His second layer of clothing was purple, with golden patterns abound. There were some patterns on his original white clothing, but they were limited to his shoulders. The shapes and forms mostly resembled diamonds, except for one on the bottom that reminded me of flames. Two tassels draped from his neck downward, stopping where his underclothing began. Their diamond patterns contrasted well with each other, and enhanced the overall features of his clothes. The hood of a cloak covered Xehnon's head, the only thing that gave away his proficiency in magic. He normally kept a tome out with him, it was not visible now (for the better, in my opinion). One could see only the bangs of his blond hair through the hood of Xehnon's cloak. His green eyes flickered, cautiously anticipating the next move his verbal opponent would make.

I had no doubt he was the middle ground, trying to keep things cool and simultaneously his guard up.

It was wise for me to do the same, I reasoned, as my revealing my presence now would only escalate the fight. I must wait for the proper moment, then strike rapidly like a snake.

Gingerly, I ducked out of sight and watched weaponless battle rage.

I did not have to wait long for the action, because the agitated archer immediately picked up his verbal sword.

"I'm telling you, that one no different from any of the others!"

I blinked in confusion. Who was the archer referring to?

"You are sorely mistaken. She is not evil; the only ones that make Her malevolent are twisted followers." Lyseria spoke up, her tender voice giving hope to the prospect of an effortless victory.

I clenched my first. So they were referring to me!

What Lyseria spoke of held true; not just for me, but for any of my lesser creator gods. Leave it to her to have well-placed wisdom!

Unfortunately, there was no wisdom to be said in the next comment.

"Of course we would hear such words from Her pampered pet! She has deluded you into taking Her side! She probably handed you everything on a silver platter!"

My fist grew even tighter.

I do not bias my followers, and Lyseria was anything but spoiled!

The next opinion thrown out into the open made me raise my eyebrows as well, despite the fact that it was not openly mocking me.

"I think the Goddess is a neutral entity."

Neutral? How could that be so? No one was emphasized as the paragon of a kind heart more than I.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one confused.

"Neutral? Do you even know what you are saying?" The archer yelled.

Lyseria broke from her composure and beheld a countenance of complete bewilderment.

"Xehnon, please elaborate. Even I do not understand your case in point."

Xehnon nodded, complying with the requests.

"The Goddess is like the natural fires of the forest. These fires are seemingly unwanted, and destroy countless inhabitants. Yet they are actually a symbol of rebirth. They recycle what is old and dying, making way for new life that shall replace the old. Our Goddesses is like these fires. Sometimes, She must discipline Her people. Of course, no one wants to be punished and believes his own side is justice. These acts spread, turning people against Her. However, by temporarily taking the way of darkness, she is actually making room for more light. New life arrives where the old has fallen, and balance in Her kingdom is once again restored. Thus, by performing these acts, she is getting rid of the cursed souls, and protecting the righteous."

I cocked my head. What a strange analogy!

It seemed my opinion was shared, however.

"Xehnon, your ways are insightful, but I still don't think they're correct. You liken Her to someone who is simply weeding out that which She does not desire. You're also saying that she conceals Her acts as nature's way, which is simply not the truth. Profound though it may be, I cannot accept your theory."

Lyseria did have a point. The theory sounded rather harsh and barbaric.

Still, it was an interesting one.

I was a Goddess, not a dictator. It was not my task to turn my people into religious zealots. Xehnon was free to believe whatever he wanted.

As I thought about this theory, I was reminded of something else rather fascinating that my people had concocted.

One scientist had put forth an idea of why nature was as it was. He called his idea "natural selection", claiming that only those with superior traits would be allowed to survive in nature. I enjoyed the explanation, because it had quite a bit of truth despite being only a fledgling theory. The man went on to expand his works, putting forth other interesting concepts as he tried to figure out the world around him. In the end, he came up with something quite fascinating, although the search was not completed.

Unfortunately, like everything else in life, people took it too far.

Some spurned the theory, calling the scientist a madman. Alone, this was fine. The theory made almost no mention of the creators, so of course people would be riled up by it.

In fact, the scientist had lost his faith when his daughter had died so the theory may have been influenced by that; I would not condemn him for things which were out of his control.

Yet now the people were trying to force these opinions onto others. Those who supported the deities made up grandiose explanations as to how the creators placed objects in the world. They scoffed at everything that said otherwise and called the achievement a lie.

Of course, there was the other direction.

Some people called this man pure genius, and applauded all of his work. This was also fine, because it is natural to be proud of others' achievements.

Yet, the people stuck their noses where they shouldn't of.

The supporters of this theory tried to fill in the holes themselves, and pronounce their findings as fact. Yet all of these attempts were frauds, as one cannot simply force a theory to be complete.

Unfortunately, the falsified information was enough to sway the masses, and many took it to be true. Some even tried the theory out themselves, leading to lawbreakers and murderers.

What was even worse than that was that the supporters took the tragic incident that helped shape the theory and used it for themselves.

They claimed that since science could supposedly solve everything, then the creators should not exist. Believing in me or any other creator god was considered a fraud, and the only way out was through pure science.

The dogs of war came, as many flocked to each side. The debates raged day and night, and only became uglier with time. Verbal swords clashed, breaking through the toughest of shields. Friendships were embittered, scars inflicted, and damage done that could never be repaired.

Why must my people fight about something so silly?

Yet, what was even worse was the impact on the younger ones.

Children were indoctrinated either way, becoming soldiers at the youngest of ages.

They picked up their weapons and gladly joined the fight, battling against their friends and the authorities.

At a time when children should have been forming relationships, they were destroying them. Anyone could be an enemy, and what was breaking out was nothing short of a civil war.

It was a wonder I wasn't wallowing in grief.

How could my people live their lives while squabbling over something so petty?

It just didn't make any sense.

It was like this fight, which in itself was becoming senseless.

"Can you not see it? She just doesn't care!" The archer screamed.

"How can you say that?" Xehnon yelled back.

"You know as well as I do how f***** up things are right in today's world! If the Goddess is clearly watching over us, then why doesn't She help us now?"

I cupped my hand over my mouth.

Vulgar.

Things were surely getting out of hand.

Lyseria tried to salvage the situation, but it was far beyond her capacity.

"If She controlled everything, we would have no freedom. Losing one's freedom is the same as losing one's life. The Goddess cannot sway everyone to Her side; it is simply impossible."

The archer yowled like a cat, his anger clearly overtaking him.

"Is this freedom? Is this the world She has envisioned for us?"

"If we follow the Goddess, we will surely reach perfection, as She has. But in order to do that, we must endure the trials of this world. That is why the Goddess created for us."

I rolled my eyes.

Why did Xehnon always take the middle of the road?

Perfection. There was no such thing.

To be "perfect" meant to be flawless, but what if lost the capacity?

What then?

There was no answer for that except to strive to be "perfect" again, and pretend the mistake did not exist.

Oh, the false path it led one down!

Besides, the word "perfection" was as fragile as glass.

To be "perfect" also meant to be the best.

However, everyone had different concept of that.

What might be the best for one would be horrid for another.

Where was perfection then?

Nowhere.

Out of all the words in the mortal language, I never knew one as empty as "perfect".

Empty, like the scene going on around me.

"If the Goddess is so d*** perfect, why doesn't She just fly down here and do away with all this s***?" The archer screamed.

More vulgar, and that evil word.

Thank goodness there weren't young children around.

"Because there are some things that can only be solved through experience. We must use our own knowledge to figure out today's problems; that is one of our trials." Xehnon began calmly, but I could sense his emotions escalated into a fever pitch.

Lyseria was keeping quiet, so I assumed that she could do nothing more.

It wouldn't be long now.

"Well, I don't see them being solved any time soon!" The archer howled.

At this point, Xehnon lost all his composure, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"They will be if everyone tries!"

What followed was one the harshest insults my ears had ever picked up.

"Well, I think the Goddess believes we are in the way and wants us all to die!"

I'd heard my fair share of verbal abuse, and I simply took it as part of the job.

My people could be ignorant if they so desired; it wasn't my role to force them into anything.

Yet this was beyond ignorant; this comment was simply madness.

If I wanted my people to die, why would I choose to exist in the first place?

Yet what stung even more is that I knew the archer wasn't completely blinded by anger.

The comment was exaggerated, but there was some truth tucked deep within his heart.

Despite the fact that it was impolite, I'd previously read a little bit into what was behind his emotions.

He had a horrible experience with my fellow gods, and that was why he was acting out against them here.

I had chosen to read no more for fear of being discovered.

Then again, that was really all I needed to know.

It took all my strength to keep my own face from becoming a blazing red.

I'd had enough.

I took a slight step, preparing to intervene.

However, before it could do a thing, the situation went from bad to worse.

I recognized familiar footsteps, and dread overtook my heart.

This battle would only get bloodier.

I ducked back into my hiding place as the next combatants entered. They already had their weapons unsheathed (or in the case of Rorando and Ehlen, literally), preparing to jump into the situation without a second thought.

Richelle immediately struck the first blow, hitting home against the archer.

"How dare you blaspheme against the Goddess? You cannot possibly call yourself a human being!"

Ehlen launched a follow-up attack on the target, and his sword looked ready to do the same.

"You are a disgrace to all Seers! You go against the creed in which you were taught!"

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Fraudir changed tactics, taking aim at poor Lyseria.

"You! She has chosen you, yet you do not serve Her as you should! What would She say if She saw the one She had blessed standing there dumbly?"

Lyseria did not retaliate; how could she against something so stupid?

Yet, Rorando seem to like he was about to outdo Fraudir in idiocy.

He intended to flank Xehnon.

"I've never seen a mage look like a cleric before! You must have a cleric's combat skills, because you are clearly ill equipped to win the fight! You probably have a death wish! What would the Goddess say to suicide?"

I made a face. That argument made no sense at all!

Xehnon simply stood, shocked as he should be.

Aaron attempted to reason, but it was too little, too late.

"It is not right to take out your feelings on others!"

"Shut up, blundering fool!" Xehnon hollered back, doing exactly what Aaron had cautioned him against.

Aaron's agitation was finally revealed as he hurled himself into the fight.

There were words spoken since, but I did not bother to detect them. It was all a blur, jumbled words that meant nothing even if one understood what was spoken. All tones were raised, the bridge dangerous to cross over. Unfortunately, I knew it would never be lowered. The redoubling echoes only increased within time; everyone was slowly losing control. There was no way I could pick up on any emotions now; they were all tangled together in an untidy heap.

I had to halt this.

I could take a few steps closer and remain undetected in all the chaos.

As I prepared to take the action, a flash caught my eye.

With that, I immediately charged back into my hiding place.

I placed my hand over my chest, silently wondering why and how things had become so brutal.

It seemed my actions were too late.

The red fluid I had seen arcing through the air proved that.

13

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glory's concept of perfection comes from my own ideas which are heavily influenced by Jonathan Livingston Seagull. it is also worth noting that the conflicts going on mirror those in today's world, but most of them are exaggerated into what if scenarios. The only one that is not exaggerated is the religious conflict, since people are still asking questions and getting into fights today.**

**For instance, the drinking age in the previous chapter is actually based off of a real-life event. Many people, particularly young ones, were upset that the drinking age in the US is 21 when all other privileges are available at the age of 18. This started a movement to decrease the drinking age, and it became very popular to the point where it made national headlines . I'm not sure how far it got, but in this universe, it is showcased what might happen if the movement succeeded and was vigorously defended. the problems that Glory explains come from real-life stories of people who lived in the time when the drinking age in the US was 18 and also from people who live abroad and encounter a serious problem with irresponsible drinkers because the age is too low.**

**The theory Glory speaks of is actually that of Charles Darwin and evolution. She also references both sides of the evolution-creation debate. While the conflict is exaggerated, the problems with the debate are real, and much of what she is talking about has happened to me in with my peers and teachers (since I don't sway too far in either direction). Her neutral views as well as her sadness reflect my own, further explaining her role as an author surrogate. **


	9. Fallen Crown

**Hey everyone, new chapter time! Since everyone else is off fighting (except Glory), walkswithwheels is going to go it alone for this chapter.**

**Oh yeah, and Glory can't do the intro with me because... well, you'll see why.**

**Hurrah for the first cameos! For those of you who did not read the prologue, cameos will be discussed in author's notes. The changes made will be highlighted there, as well as the original universe in which the object/person came from. For those of you who are not familiar with the original universes, beware of FULL SPOILERS for them! **

**Starting with this chapter, I will also detail the original universes for characters that are not cameos, as well as any name or mechanical changes to items. Once again, beware of SPOILERS!**

** I do not own any of these characters and settings, other than the ones that make up. All of these characters and settings are part of their respective companies.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

9: Fallen Crown

I stared ahead of me, coming to a bleak realization.

The object from before said everything; I could do no more.

Focusing on what was unfolding, I quickly singled out the unlucky holders.

Rorando was the owner, and so was that hostile archer.

The two chased each other around the square, acting as though they were sworn enemies.

Knowing their positions, they probably were.

The archer fired countless arrows to the point where they almost darkened the entire sky. Rorando dodged some of them swiftly, but many more hit their mark. While he was not mortally wounded, the arrows stuck fast in several places. Colors clashed almost as much as the combatants itself, as Rorando's armor was changed to a grotesque mixture of red and black. He could not use his stallion; the area was too crowded. Things looked bleak for my trusted friend, but Rorando had a trick of his own.

He led the archer around a corner, and used the opportunity to slip behind him. Since his opponent was turning, he was too distracted to halt Rorando's sudden entrance. The tide turned as the archer took a sword to the back, letting out a groan of pain. Blood sprayed out from the wounded area as Rorando withdrew his sword. The liquid splattered everywhere, dowsing the two in a coat of red.

The powerful strike seemed to have worked; the archer showed no signs of retaliating.

Rorando grinned, about to seize his opportunity.

Unfortunately, the archer would not let him have it.

The archer fired a shot at close range, hitting Rorando in the stomach. Thankfully, the attack was shallow and the arrow fell out easily.

The stunned Rorando staggered backward, clutching his stomach. The archer now had the upper hand as he shot another volley in into Rorando's shoulder.

However, this only seemed to make the knight a victim of fury as he charged toward the archer like a madman.

At that point, I could take no more.

I glanced around me, hoping the situation wouldn't be as grave.

Unfortunately, that was a happy fantasy.

My senses detected in an extreme concentration of heat, and I only had to look toward my right know the source. I shouldn't have done so, because what I was witness to made my blood run cold

The Noble Sage did not hold his title now.

He did not walk on the middle of a road; instead, he completely destroyed it.

Xehnon's eyes became lurid abysses as he channeled his deadly spell.

I realized immediately that the heat was derived from the torrent of flames whirling like a tornado around whatever happened to be the owner's target. The flames picked up more and more speed, crackling evilly as they devoured the unfortunate victim. I flinched as some of the stray flames leapt upward, ambitiously attempting to climb over the tornado. I was lucky to be far away; otherwise they would've stricken me. An enormous lattice surrounded the ground below the spell, it too simmering with flame. Even if the victim was touched the ground, he or she would not find solace; the circle of greedy flames would be sure of that.

With a prickle of dread, I realized this was what the earth dwellers called Ifrit's Caress.

Caress was a gross misnomer; this was akin to committing homicide.

Xehnon ominously stood still, eyes staring ahead at his creation.

Xehnon may have been looking at nothing, but I could not say the same for myself.

Within the wrathful flames, I could make out a faint outline of a human being.

A few more seconds, and my blood ran cold.

Aaron.

The hapless knight's body had turned a shade clearly too white to be natural. Luckily, I could sense he was still among the living, but for how long would that continue?

Apparently, I wouldn't have to wait long for that answer.

After what seemed like hours, the flames finally died, leaving a smoldering Aaron on the ground. The smoky scent of the spell's remnants stung my nostrils and I clutched my nose protectively. It didn't do any good, as spell flew through the tiny spaces between my fingers to attack my nose again. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to blot out the stinging pain that greeted them. It was no use, as the magic once again overwhelmed my feeble protection. I attempted to hold my breath as the smoke tried to force its way down my throat. Despite my considerable distance, I soon gave up and was coughing in ragged fits. During some situations, magic was outclassed by nature; in others, the world kneeled to it.

This was definitely one of the latter.

My own powers eventually kicked in to adeptly counter the situation. I was rapidly able to control myself. Ironically, I was sorry that happened, because that forced me to view the rest of the terrifying duel.

Despite his ordeal, Aaron did not possess the grotesque body of a severe burn victim. I could still see his scars and angry, reddened, skin, but they were nowhere near what they should've been (particularly because his body had been paler than swan feathers a few moments ago). This made sense, as Seers had countless forms of protection, including that against the likes of magic.

Unfortunately, no amount of invisible armor could prevent me from sensing the pain of my people.

Within mere moments, Aaron's damage became my own.

It was simply impossible to remain standing as I dropped onto my knees. Perhaps I too would fall to the ground. Another minute, and I swore I could feel the unseen scars materializing on my body. I could have clutched the injured area, but the wounds were everywhere; I could find no such place to bring comfort to. I kept my face in a stoic flat line, as I restrained myself with superhuman sturdiness. My voice begged to let loose a scream, but I held it steady within my throat. Instead, I bit my tongue until I could taste the metallic reward for my actions. I spat the recompense onto the ground, ignoring the warm fluid which had made a home inside my mouth.

Despite my struggles, the worst was yet to come.

I thought perhaps Xehnon had won the battle, that Aaron had suffered wounds beyond immediate recovery.

Unfortunately, my prediction could never be more wrong.

Within an instant and disregarding his previous pain, Aaron hurled himself back up. Xehnon's eyes widened in surprise as Aaron tumbled under him. In the timing of another second, the Knight slashed his sword, sending a river of blood cascading from Xehnon's right ankle.

Yet even this could not slow the Noble Sage down.

Xehnon expertly let his leg dangle as a prepared to launch another attack.

Before this could be done, however, a flash of gray caught both his and my eyes. Although he showed confusion, I recognized it at once.

Richelle.

I froze immediately.

No matter how strong she was, Richelle stood no chance against a powerful Seer.

The Svelte was the epitome of ignorance as she sped towards the battlefield. Simply a silver blur, her eyes hardened beyond belief as she unsheathed her blade. Her new sword was surely poised for its first serving of blood.

Unfortunately, it would never get that far.

In the blink of an eye, Xehnon cast another spell.

This one was even more devastating than the last.

A white lattice appeared underneath Richelle, immediately drawing her eyes to its arrival. Richelle's hard stare immediately changed to a countenance of shock, even bordering on fear.

Of course she would be terrified; not many mortals witnessed the wrath of the spell known as Pale Flare.

Unfortunately, the fire was just being lit.

Whitish purple flames appeared around Richelle's legs, twirling as the spell commenced its deadly work. The staggering heat in the area put Xehnon's earlier efforts to shame. Richelle shifted constantly, her feet partaking in a nervous dance. She was undoubtedly trying to find safety as the intense heat became more and more unbearable. Unfortunately, Richelle's efforts were in vain, and she took the position of the silent scream as she was forced to bear Xehnon's torture.

It was then that things only got worse.

The lattice rapidly disappeared, turning into white two beams that formed the position of an X. these beams struck Richelle simultaneously and mercilessly. Richelle's tried to add sound to her former silence, but the spell ripped her voice away from her.

More beams appeared out of seemingly nowhere, diving in for the kill. They juggled Richelle in between them, forcefully extricating her from the ground. The virtual swords overpowered Richelle's true one (although I didn't sense any metal burning, so I assumed had sheathed it before the onslaught) as they struck her over and over again. Each blow hoisted her higher and higher, until she could rival the birds. Like her comrade before her, Richelle's body began to turn white.

Yet the spell wasn't finished.

The original beams formed an ominous structure that resembled a cage. Indeed it was that, as they created an orange yellow ball of flame in which the miserable Richelle was entrapped. More of their kind suddenly reappeared, folded back on themselves, and began attacking from the left. The hungry magic was surely out for Richelle's blood as countless others joined the carnage. Richelle was batted around like a rag doll as the torment reached her in all directions.

Unfortunately, the beams were not the only one bringing agony.

The ball of fire swelled as its lackeys performed their task. Richelle could not even be seen by now, swallowed up by the enormous fire. The precarious size only meant one thing, and poor Richelle could not even brace for impact.

With the massive blast, the ball of fire exploded, damaging Richelle from the inside out. All that was left was a seemingly endless fall to the ground as Richelle tumbled back to earth.

I shut my eyes and bit my tongue even harder. I was drowning in an ocean of crimson to the point where I could barely talk.

Yet, I paid no heed.

I would not glance upon the corpse of a trusted friend.

Despite having my eyes closed, I picked up the huge burst of noise that accompanied Richelle's fall. Even though I was unable to see, I could still detect that she had landed on her stomach.

Slowly, I dared use my vision.

Richelle lay sprawled on the ground, showing no signs of giving up. I knew she had no protection, but holy magic did not cause burns. I was eternally grateful for that, because I didn't think I could take another whiff of flaming flesh.

Unfortunately, not everything was peaches and cream.

I could sense that Richelle was still alive, but for how long?

The spell had done massive damage; I doubted she would be able to fight after something like this.

All doubts were proven wrong.

To my shock and horror, Richelle suddenly stumbled to her feet. Instead of the light of desperation, her eyes shone with their own unique flame that could rival any spell. Despite how painful it must have been, Richelle forced herself to stand up and grabbed her sword.

For a brief second, I stood there staring, wondering how an ordinary warrior could withstand such a blow.

Then, the answer hit me like an arrow, and I stared at a seemingly random accoutrement.

From Richelle's belt a tiny figurine in the form of an angel dangled. The amount of detail and lavish colors surely drew eyes of observers, but that was not what I focused on.

The object may have seemed perfect, but I knew the truth.

Richelle carried the ever so frail Angel's Curio.

Mortals held treasured this item like they would a savior. Indeed they should, for it certainly could save lives.

This accoutrement would revive anyone who equipped it back from the depths of defeat, allowing them to enter combat again. It even activated quickly enough to prevent most fatal blows from doing their job.

However, even an Angel's Curio could not save someone with a severed head. Only certain high-level magics and items were capable of such feats and many mortals only heard about them in legends.

While the Angel's Curio was a wondrous item, it had its downsides which prevented me from having it regularly at my side.

Angel's Curio had a high chance of breaking after being used. Furthermore, it was quite expensive to repair, and many considered it not worth the bother once that happened. It's sold for quite a high price in shops, which was appealing for those in need of extra money. For every two warriors that equipped the item, two more gave it away.

Richelle had been lucky, but that streak could run out any minute.

I attempted to call out a warning, but I immediately caught myself as my previous efforts reminded me that this was beyond my capacity.

Letting out a warcry that was impressive for her current state, she hurled herself back into battle.

At this point, I couldn't watch anymore.

Such a move was certain death; it was like a suicide run.

Even worse than the fading gray was the flash of red that caught my eye.

Richelle was not the only female poised for battle.

Fraudir charged towards the battlefield, her sword glittering ominously as the sun bounced off its points. Though she retained her stupidity, she showed no femininity now. Ice couldn't match the chilling glare in Fraudir's eyes. The kind, childish woman I met in the toy store was replaced by a ruthless warrior. Fraudir howled, the voice that formed words so sickeningly sweet now forming a shrill warcry. Although it was lost to her human comrades, I could pick up every little detail, more than I ever wanted to decipher.

At least it wasn't as bad as the clock.

No, the warcry was far worse than that.

That horrible clock could not come close to something like this, for the object was not surrounded by infighting and ignorant warriors attempting to decapitate each other.

No, the clock was a natural, perhaps even healthy, phenomenon.

The senseless chaos unfolding in front of me was neither.

I covered my ears, the mess in my mouth now rivaling the Red Sea (provided it was actually red).

What was even more insufferable than what the ears could hear was what the eyes could see.

Rorando and the archer sped past me, both wearing blood like a second skin. Despite their condition, neither man seemed willing or ready to give in. Their rage probably fueled their desire.

It was only intensified in the coming moments.

In an instant, another combatant joined the fight.

Fraudir shot out from the left side, flanking the unfortunate archer. She slammed into him, the sheer force of her blow causing his legs to splay up in the air. The archer managed to roll before Fraudir hit his stomach, but was repaid by a blow to the back.

Unfortunately, what had just taken place was nothing compared to what was to come.

The archer collided with Rorando, but rather than being stunned, used it to his advantage. The hostile one climbed Rorando like a ladder, hurling himself to his feet. Now, Rorando was the one to taste the floor as they archer rose like a beast believed dead. The mounted knight tried to do the same, but the archer once again hoisted himself upward using his human stepping stool.

However, the most feminine of all the warriors still had some battle tactics.

Fraudir let out another ominous warcry as she charged toward around her enemy. Her blade aimed his stomach as a means to end the conflict once and for all. Strangely, the archer did not shield himself.

He fitted an arrow to his bow, aiming the black weapon straight at Fraudir.

My eyes widened; the attack would never come.

Fraudir was within striking distance, yet the man was clearly ready for close combat. Even with those trained in all types of distances, the two movements would surely cancel out.

This could only mean one thing, and it certainly won't be pretty.

If only I could have spoken, I would've called out a warning.

Then again, no one would've listened.

The archer was waiting to catch Fraudir like a fish, dangling a juicy meal from his hook.

Unfortunately, Fraudir took the bait.

She leapt out of the way, trying to dodge the alleged attack.

Yet the evasion was in vain.

Quick as lightning, the archer pivoted around and fired the waiting arrow into Fraudir's back, inches away from her neck. She yelped as another arrow struck home in the center of her back. The oozing blood blended in with her armor, but I could still sense she was hurt.

Apparently, she hadn't gotten the same message.

Fraudir howled, making a sound that I recognized as rage rather than pain. She whipped around to retaliate, despite the obvious injuries and the black extensions in her armor. Now it was the archer's turn to be caught off guard as she leapt again, digging her sword into his back. As Fraudir freed her weapon, the archer toppled of off Rorando, liberating him at last.

Yet the mounted knight did not rejoice.

He heaved himself back up, attempting to begin an assault of his own.

My eyes never bore witness to it, instead focusing on a reddened figure.

Initially, I could not make out who it was, as it was swimming in the same ocean of horror.

Yet despite the fact that I was not doing the same, I could not let down my guard.

My eyes widened; I was still in danger.

The figure grew closer and closer, the red body now portrayed in grotesque detail.

I placed my hand over my mouth, ignoring the fact that bleached my palm red.

This was one of the last people I wanted to meet in battle, simply because I knew of his passion.

Surely the beast was prepared for his combat role.

I could not say I was equipped for mine.

If anything, I would throw my weapons down, and let the others hand me my painful fate.

Surely, this would reveal my identity, but it wasn't like I even cared about that anymore.

For once, my prowess could not save me.

If anything, it would be my downfall, and possibly the end to my travels here.

The mortal phrase "caught good and red-handed" had never meant so much.

The brave forced themselves to stare at their doom; no one ever said I was a coward.

Thankfully, this was not my time.

My eyes went wide as Ehlen skirted past me, doggedly pursuing an opponent.

I tried to tear my gaze away from the upcoming horror, but my eyes remained glued to my comrade.

Massive wounds already overpopulated Ehlen's body, to the point where the upper half of his clothing had actually turned red. The lower half was not too far away from joining it as blood plastered itself to the warring Seer. I couldn't tell which where the separate injuries began and ended; they ran together with the crimson fluid they produced. I sensed immediately that he was limping quite badly on his right leg, and wondered how the poor man could even walk. Ehlen's eyes blazed with the raging flame I had found all too familiar. Though his body did not say it, he had all the strength left in the world. Another man might have keeled over dead, but such horrible scars could not fell a Demigod.

If only it could do him in!

My eyes were immediately drawn to his location, tracking every movement perfectly.

I could witness his fall, or that of someone else.

There were no victories in such a fight.

Ehlen charged, continuing to hone in on his enemy. At breakneck speed he rushed along, expertly evading rest of the warriors in his pursuit. My eyes shifted from him for only a moment as I caught the subtle sound fluttering robes, their various colors contrasting sharply with the red world around them.

I didn't even need to ask who was the target now.

Ehlen sprinted up, preparing for a rapid and deadly stab.

The unfortunate enemy loomed in plain sight, finishing the final words of a spell. At first, I assumed that he was readying another round of Ifrit's Caress, as the familiar flames danced around him. I shut my eyes, the image of Aaron not so easily forgotten.

Another innocent soul would be senselessly incinerated.

My prediction was correct, but not in the way I was thinking of.

Instead of the searing instruments of destruction, I was greeted by gentle warmth, quite unbefitting of flames. This feeling did not speak of obliteration, but of its opposite; protection. The flames formed a ring around Xehnon a second time, but they did not repel invaders. Instead, they were like doors flung wide open, inviting all to their dwelling. Before they had acted as guards; now I could compare them to those hosting a guest.

The ring of the flames grew tighter, their movements expertly picking up the pace. My eyes widened as the angry red I had seen before (with the offensive spell) was no longer visible. In its place was a friendly orange color, giving away the fire's true intentions.

The differently colored flames were now spinning so much that one could easily get dizzy. However, this danger was brief, as the flames one by one disappeared backwards. The spinning halted itself as the ones that started it took their leave. As the last of the flames made their exit, Xehnon completed his chanting and readied himself for combat once more.

Yet, it was too little, too late.

Xehnon's shocked eyes could rival dinner plates. His bloody robes fluttered again, this time in panic, as he tried to concoct a way to dodge the blow coming straight toward him.

Ehlen was at least as wounded as he, but still charged forward like a wild beast. Ehlen aimed his attack low, ready to strike a vital part.

A Seer, particularly one skilled in magic, had the ability to dodge just after completing a spell.

Under normal circumstances, Xehnon would have been able to dodge the strike easily and retaliate even more rapidly.

Yet the normally effortless action could never be taken with such horrible wounds.

The outcome was inevitable.

And yet I still watched.

Ehlen's blade met with his unfortunate enemy, and the carnage was instantaneous.

Xehnon's tortured scream pierced the air, drowned out by the sword tearing apart his body. A sea of blood splattered across the ground, yet went unnoticed as it simply added itself to the chaos. My ears were took heed of the gruesome noise that accompanied metal meeting flesh. Consequently, the latter was ripped apart before I could do anything.

Unfortunately, I forced myself to look.

Xehnon's shock still stayed, but I knew would not be for long.

An enormous gash sliced its way down his stomach, allowing copious amounts of blood to pour onto and down his body. All of Xehnon's robes had been bleached red; he was not a Noble Sage now. The sticky fluid flowed ceaselessly, only growing greater with time. Xehnon placed his hands on his stomach, feebly trying to halt the leaving of his lifeforce. Unfortunately, these pitiful defenses were no match for the injuries sustained.

Within minutes, Xehnon's body turned pale and he fell to the ground.

Bile and reddened saliva tried to force its way up my throat. It was getting close, as I could feel its bitter tang upon my tongue. Despite this, I choked down the unwanted substances.

I was the Goddess.

I would not falter, no matter how grave the situation seemed.

Instead of wallowing in self-pity, I glanced over at Ehlen, the apparent victor.

He nodded slowly, reassuring himself that his opponent was no more. Both blade and body were bleached red from the fallen one, yet Ehlen didn't seem to care.

Why should he care, being a monster that slaughtered one of his own for almost no reason at all?

Then again, he was a soldier, and he considered Xehnon his enemy.

Such was the way of these warriors.

Ehlen proved that as he simply sheathed his sword and prepared to leave Xehnon behind.

Little did he know that the hunter was going to become the hunted.

The orange flames appeared again, circling around their fallen owner. As they once again broke into a run, I could sense a barrier of flame around Xehnon so no one could tamper with what was taking place.

I could have kicked myself earlier for not realizing the name of the spell, or understanding what was about to take place.

The flames now changed into a horizontal oval, fanning themselves over their defeated spellcaster. Yet their graceful and methodical exit from before was no longer present here.

Instead, the flames performed their job with an unmatched fervor. They broke their circle and, one by one, rushed into Xehnon. The flames hardly gave each other space as they flew through the air. Quarters were so close I feared they would run into each other. I could have called this a race, as the flames seemed to be competing for who could get inside their owner first.

Eventually, they all succeeded and the spell began its deadly work.

Xehnon began to glow in a blinding light, which I recognized as being completely similar to the flames that had just made his body their home. Weakness plagued with the radiance despite its blinding intensity, but it wasted no time in becoming stronger. The friendly flames were inviting no more as they turned their owner steadily darker. The flames now leapt and crackled, focused on their task.

However, their dutiful demeanor could still be the center of others' attention.

As one of the remnants flew dangerously close to his clothing, Ehlen rapidly pivoted around. He unsheathed his sword, eyes concentrated as he prepared to bat away anything else that came near him.

However, the concentration was soon broken as his gaze changed to one of under befuddlement.

Ehlen attempted to halt the spell, but his sword was only met with the fiery barrier. Ehlen pulled his sword away within the instant of a second, tucking it within the safety of its sheathe. The rapid retreat of his weapon offset the composed countenance in his eyes. I could still sense the panic it had brought, as was the relief that he had not run out of time.

At that minute, I was reminded that metal and fire were not friends, despite the fact that they had to work together to craft weapons.

Thank goodness I would never be placed into that situation.

I could, however, still be a victim of surprise, like the poor soul before me.

Ehlen staggered back as Xehnon turned darker than a moonless night. While he still kept his confused facial expression, I did not.

What was originally ugly was about to get unbearable.

As if on cue, a massive amount of flame erupted from Xehnon. It exploded upward in an enormous column, enough to pierce the very heavens. The heat of the darkened flames could surely be felt now. They were not hungry, but they still portrayed the danger as they surrounded the one that had brought them here. On an ordinary day, this spectacle would have drawn crowds of people.

Of course, this day was far from ordinary, so the others did not notice.

All except the astounded Ehlen.

Ehlen stared wide-eyed as the flames slowly disappeared and Xehnon returned to his regular color. His fallen opponent, formally mangled and broken, was mystically devoid of the fatal wound that brought him to the ground.

What seemed to be a surefire victory was now anything but.

As I studied Xehnon's recovering form, I realized that that the wound Aaron had given him earlier had also gone. While he still bore enough injuries to tell the story of what happened, they were minor, and clearly could not slow him down.

Not with the spell I had just witnessed.

Its name, Flaming Reconstruction, was true in every sense of the word.

Xehnon leapt up as though nothing had happened.

He still kept his grim facade, but I could sense pride gained through power.

Yet Ehlen was ready for him.

The other warrior shook off his surprise and charged again. Xehnon was content to ready another spell.

Already, I predicted which one he would use, for I knew of one particularly formidable spell which could stop opponents in their tracks.

Besides, the black circle around Xehnon gave it away.

Despite his gentle demeanor, he was well-versed in the arts of darkness.

Ehlen, however, was unaware, and continued to streak blindly across the field toward his opponent.

His sword was now at the ready, mere inches away from that fatal spot which had felled Xehnon before.

Unfortunately, the Noble Sage would not let him have victory's sweet taste.

He rapidly unleashed his spell with devastating results.

At first, it looked Ehlen looked like had the upper hand even though his foe was ready to counter.

Immense power radiated from him, and I realized he was not going by simple brute force.

Unfortunately, skill would not save him.

Within an instant, all of the prowess had sensed before was gone.

He would not have first blood.

Dark energy surrounded the area, blocking Ehlen's path. The warrior tried to weave through the energy and jump over it to the owner, but such was unsuccessful. No matter how much was cut down, more simply appeared to cover for the fallen.

Eventually, the entire area was swarmed as both Ehlen's and my vision were taken over by the wretched spell. The magic surrounded him on all four sides, and Ehlen flinched as he no longer stood on solid ground.

Instead, his feet were met with a black pool of that which would soon wound him. At first, it was strikingly similar to Xehnon's previous spells.

However, that was not so.

As if the object were alive, more dark energy spawned from the pool. The newcomers wasted no time in joining their comrades in the other areas. More magic lay in wait like a hungry predator, ready to ambush its foe when the time came. Unlike Pale Flare, the dark energy did not knock Ehlen down. Instead, it simply went around him.

Ehlen grimaced, as did I.

The massive amount of dark magic could only mean one thing.

The pool brimmed with the frightening power, as more of its cronies were ready to snap at Ehlen's legs. The other entities of darkness prepared their own assaults, clustering together into three enormous masses. Ehlen was almost swallowed up completely as the dark energy in the pool did the same, expanding the atrocious mass.

For that fleeting moment, it seemed as though entire world was engulfed in darkness.

Cries of battle had gone eerily silent; the magic willed it be so.

Ehlen stood, motionless and behind closed eyes. He looked every bit the victim of a coming execution. Ehlen did not cower like a dog, nor did he beg for mercy. Instead, I detected an icy calmness and acceptance of his fate.

For a single second, I let my attention wander onto the subject of how a mortal could remain so stoic.

Yet I only got an ephemeral instant before I was jerked back to reality.

All four masses of dark energy slammed into Ehlen, pouring countless power into their blow. I could sense that Ehlen's mouth was parted in a scream, but it went unnoticed as the magic seized the opportunity to force its way inside of him.

I attempted to distinguish his figure from the wrathful spell, but everything was drowned in blackness.

He simply blended right in with the heart wrenching scene before me.

I struck for second time, channeling my power in order to make out my unlucky comrade.

Yet what greeted me was more than words or sight could ever express.

In a single instant, my body shook, and I fought to keep it upright. The waves resembled a destructive tsunami, and I was the helpless land. I tried to distance myself from the terrifying sight which caused this, yet by no means would my body allow me to act. My heart pounded so rapidly I believed it would tear itself free of my chest. The ruckus within me constantly crescendoed, and I was grateful screeching music did not accompany this deafening drum. I clutched my chest; the effort to make it move was unbearable. The ground became steadily nearer as my body prepared to greet it like one would a close friend. It still wasn't there yet, but for how long?

I had received countless wounds, known every negative emotion in existence, held both light and darkness within myself, and experienced death over and over.

All of this, I could tolerate as part of my duty.

Yet nothing scarred me more than witnessing the pain of my people, the likes of which would never heal.

Each time, it tore my heart apart.

I crouched down even further, finally slamming onto the ground.

Such was truly testing my battle-hardened resolve.

I would yowl with pain.

Or die.

This was beyond insufferable.

Just when I thought I could take no more, the agony suddenly ebbed and disappeared within seconds.

I stood up just as rapidly, not wasting the opportunity I was given.

Out of the corner of my eye, the darkness slowly disappeared.

This scenery around me was restored to its former glow. With that, my heart sank as I was alerted to again to the horrific sounds of battle.

My heart hit rock-bottom as I realized what spell I had just witnessed.

The feared dark magic spoken of in legends had just been utilized before my eyes.

Mortals called it "Imhullu" and they had every right to think of it as the devil's weapon.

Even worse than laying eyes upon the attack itself was witnessing the damage it caused.

The weary soul in front of me proved that.

Ehlen still kept himself upon his feet, he was doubled over. He panted like a dog, and I wondered if the poor man could even breathe. Ehlen's body was blanketed by black, a dead giveaway of what had brought him to this fate. While he was not scorched, one could never tell the real color of his clothing now. Even the blood had taken on the color of the accursed spell. Ehlen's sword had long since crashed to the ground; he was in no condition to pick it back up.

Or at least that's what I thought.

In a move that must have been agonizing, Ehlen grabbed his blade and charged back at Xehnon.

I shut my eyes, too horrified to see the rest.

These warriors were tearing each other apart, while I remained uninjured.

And yet I paid the ultimate price, far more than flesh and blood.

I had lost my chance to intervene, at this point, it looked like I would never have it.

Were I to slip out of hiding now, I would most likely get pummeled in the fight.

Or worse.

I ducked my head in shame and defeat.

I was their queen; I should stop this pointless dispute!

And yet, here I was, experiencing the pain of powerlessness!

I cringed harshly; irony was the cruelest mistress.

15

* * *

** Author's Notes: **

**Woohoo, first battle chapter!** **I enjoy making my battles descriptive, so hopefully I didn't give anyone an upset stomach in the process!**

**Now on to the mechanical changes...**

**Angel's Curio comes from the first Valkyrie Profile and it serves basically the same function. It could be equipped to a character for instant revival, but had a 30% chance of breaking. 30% is a lot for the game mechanics, so it was a very risky item to use. Percentages aren't in this story, but it still translates as breaking a lot. In the series, there was no way to repair broken items, but in this universe, broken items can be repaired with varying costs (this actually comes from another game, but I'll get into that more in the next chapter).**

**The two spells Xenon uses in the beginning are called Great Magics. Great Magics were available to mages provided they equipped a staff that made it possible. The Great Magic changed depending on whatever spell the mage had equipped or (in the case of Valkyrie Profile 2) started with. In Valkyrie Profile 2, Great Magics could damage the entire enemy field but were considerably less powerful than physical attacks of the same level. The original Valkyrie Profile also had Great Magics hitting the entire field, but they still had quite a bit of power. In Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Great Magics could only be cast on one person, but hit several times.**

**In this universe, Great Magics are available to anyone who is able to master them. However, they are very difficult to learn and even more difficult to master. A staff is no longer needed to cast the spell. Great Magics retain their original power and but not every one hits the entire field. Those that don't damage the field hit multiple times.**

** Pale Flare was only available in Valkyrie Profile Two. Unlike other Great Magics, it was available to anyone provided they had Wand of the Apocalypse equipped. In this universe, that prerequisite has been removed.**

**Next comes name changes…**

**In this universe, Light Warriors (from the Valkyrie Profile series) are called Sveltes.**

** Now for the cameos...**

_**Revive (Tales Series)- ****This spell functions the same as it does in the story. When this spell was cast on someone, he or she would have a change in his or her status. This change allowed the person in question to be defeated in battle and immediately get back up. Unfortunately, it could only be used once, and did not carry over in between battles if it was left unused. In Tales of Symphonia 2, the status could be removed by using another spell known as Dispel. Also, it was classified as a fire elemental spell.**_

_**In this universe, it does the same thing, but under a different name (Flaming Reconstruction). The animation is also original, and removing the effect prematurely using Dispel no longer works.**_

_**Imhullu (Fire Emblem Series)- This spell, known as Maph in the Japanese versions, featured in the 1st, 3rd, 11th, and 12th entries in the series. This spell was exclusive to an evil sorcerer called Garnef. Garnef served as a late game boss, as well a major antagonist. Imhullu prevented opponents from attacking, rendering the user invincible. However, if the opposing caster had the Starlight spell, Imhullu's special effect was canceled out, and Garnef could be damaged.**_

_**In this universe, Imhullu is considered dark magic, and can be used by anyone who is experienced enough. It allows the wielder to always move first in battle, regardless of whether there are other factors (hence Glory's reference to brute force during the battle). Starlight can still cancel its effects, but so can other attacks. This is only possible if the user's attack power (applying weapons and before applying defenses) is greater than that of the person casting.**_

**Finally, for the characters...**

**Richelle- In the original universe, she fought for Count Leon of Arkdian and his royal guard. She was an excellent commander in war and called "Richelle of the Simmering Samite". She was eventually was ordered home, but went missing with the rest of the guard while visiting the Gohrla region. Richelle was actually murdered by the lord of the realm, Khanon. In the original universe, Richelle was a Light Warrior.**

**Rorando- In the original universe, he fought for Arkdain alongside Richelle. Called Roland in the original universe, he was a brilliant strategist. He eventually earned the name "Roland of the Thundercry" for his efforts. However, when ordered home, he and the rest of the royal guard went missing in Gorhla. In reality, they were murdered by Khanon. Rorando was a sword user.**

**Fraudir- Fraudir was the childhood friend of Aaron. Fraudir hailed from the kingdom of Arkdain and joined the count when the country underwent civil war. She was eventually forced to face Aaron in a duel, but sheathed her sword in the middle of the battle. Fraudir was killed, but was content because she knew her side had won the war. Fraudir was a Light Warrior in the original universe.**

**Aaron- Aaron was the childhood friend of Fraudir, and came from Arkdain. The King of the area had been corrupted by Khanon, and Aaron realized this. However, he put his duty as a knight first and faced his childhood friend in battle. Unfortunately, Fraudir refused to fight, and Aaron was forced to kill her. Grieving for her death, Aaron chose to die of his wounds (inflicted by the duel) rather than have them treated. in the original universe, he was a sword user.**

**Xehnon- Xehnon hailed from Rosetta as a mere servant. Unfortunately, Xehnon gets possessed by a spell for almost 4 years. While possessed, he convinces the king of his country to invade everyone else. Xehnon is eventually freed of his possession by Phyress, and attempts to atone for his sins. He doesn't get a chance to, since he is attacked by rioters and killed. In the original universe, Xehnon was a mage.**

**Ehlen- Ehlen was originally a mercenary, but became a feared commander who lived through many wars. He was eventually given the name "Demigod Ehlen" because of his exploits. Ehlen acted as a father to a young girl named Crescent, traveling the land with her in between wars. The two often fought together. Unfortunately, they were attacked by monsters one day and Ehlen died protecting Crescent. It is unknown where he is from in the original universe, but he was a sword user.**

**Lyseria- It should be noted that Lyseria is the only character (so far and excluding Glory) not from Valkyrie Profile 2. Instead, she is from the original Valkyrie Profile, which takes place hundreds of years after in an alternate timeline. It is unknown where Lyseria is from in the original. Lyseria was a descendent from the gods, which made her a powerful sorceress. Unfortunate, she despised her power and sealed herself within a crystal in Arkdain before taking her own life. Her soul still lived on, but it was trapped. If certain criteria are met, Odin will ask Lenneth, the current Valkyrie, to recruit her by freeing her soul. Lenneth travels to the Arkdain Ruins, where she encounters Lyseria. Lyseria chooses to fight, and upon defeat, she joins the party (her soul is free if she is defeated). In the original universe, Lyseria was a mage.**


	10. Unarmed

**Walkswithwheels: Hey everybody!**

**Lyseria: It's good to see you back. Might I ask where you were before?**

**Walkswithwheels: I was making a map for you guys! :D**

**Lyseria: Pray, why did you decide to do that?**

**Walkswithwheels: 'Cause you guys are gonna be doing a lot of traveling within the next few chapters!**

**Lyseria: Is that good or bad? I'm prepared either way.**

**Walkswithwheels: Don't worry, it's good!**

**Lyseria: Then I'll be looking forward to it.**

**Walkswithwheels: Oh yeah, look at the author's notes to clear up any confusion about this chapter. It was originally supposed to be one, but it got too long, so I apologize if it's a little short.**

**Lyseria: I don't think the readers will care. Oh, you forgot to tell them something didn't you?**

**Walkswithwheels: The disclaimer?**

**Lyseria: Yes, but I'm talking about something else.**

**Walkswithwheels: Oh yeah! I forgot about the 10 chapter party! :D 11 counting the prologue! This is the furthest any of my (good and still existing) stories have ever gone!**

**Lyseria: I'll handle the RSVP's. Who should we invite?**

**Walkswithwheels: Everyone!**

**Lyseria: That's a lot of people…**

**Walkswithwheels: Well, if they all bring food we will be covered!**

**Lyseria: Sigh… I may as well say the disclaimer. The author does not own anything in her story, except for her what she created. Everything used his property of their respective companies.**

**Walkswithwheels: Tell them something else too! Counting the prologue but not the author's notes and pre-story conversations, we are at 141 pages! We're still going strong!**

**Lyseria: Of course, I will most certainly tell the readers that! Now go get ready!**

* * *

10: Unarmed

I could have continued to wallow in self-pity, but I was given no time.

My grieving was suddenly interrupted by another sensation. It pierced my mind, sharper than the greatest of swords. So sharp and intense was this power that my head immediately shot upward. It did not hurt, but it was definitely distinct enough for me to blot out everything else.

Such an action should not have startled me, however. I was used to thought speech, and even more used to people "talking" over one another or ignoring what was going on around them.

Yet this sudden interruption carried no words on its invisible breeze, or even an incomplete desire.

I realized that whoever sent me this feeling had only done so to get my attention.

I prided myself on my mental defenses which allowed my mind to be completely safeguarded. No one should have been able to breach the walls within my head.

But this person somehow knew all of my tricks, and could get around them, for the better or the worse.

I instinctively understood I did not have to worry about the latter, luckily.

Out of all of us, there was only one person who I'd happily share my deepest secrets with.

Lyseria.

I shut my eyes, concentrating. Lyseria was perceptive; I did not need to send a reply signal.

The woman could have known about me while being blindfolded.

She still had her sight, and her magic.

Without hesitation, she utilized the latter.

"_My lady! Thank goodness!" _

_ "Thank you for your concern, Lyseria. I am well and listening."_

"_My lady, only you can stop this! You can use your powers to calm the combatants!"_

"_Yes, but how can I do it without getting pummeled?"_

"_I will guide you. However, the indications will be subtle, so stay alert!_

"_I understand. Thank you."_

With that, Lyseria's voice faded from my mind. I nodded, easily spotting her in the crowd. She had gone off to the far right, well away from the fighting. I could also sense protective magic, but not defensively. Rather, she was taking evasive approach and had used her spells to avoid being detected. This explained why she was in peak condition; she had probably moved back as soon as the fighting began.

While a sign of good health clearly be seen, the other ones she displayed were not so.

At first, I thought she was not doing anything to remedy the situation. I expected a hand signal, but received none. She did not speak another word, or even do an obvious gesture with her legs.

Clearly, she was being cautious.

But there was a limit between caution and sense.

Didn't Lyseria know that limit?

How did she expect to help the others simply by standing there?

It was the instant I concocted this notion that I realized I had been incorrect about my previous assumptions.

Lyseria had indeed been giving a hand signal, although it was a rather roundabout one.

Her right hand was now dangling below, slapping the corresponding knee.

Though my eyes could not fathom what was going on, the same could not be said for my ears.

With them, I realized her true intentions.

The sound was not audible enough for the mortals to hear it within their chaos, but I could detect it easily. Furthermore, it was an awkward way of signaling and had barely any noticeable movement; no one would suspect her. As my ears opened further, I finally understood exactly how the message applied to the current situation.

The steady rhythm Lyseria was performing imitated the sound of a person walking.

I took my cue and gingerly stepped out of my hiding place.

Lyseria shot me a well hidden smile and suddenly ceased her tapping. I almost stopped walking, but Lyseria shook her head. I watched intently, waiting for the next move.

Lyseria placed her opposite pointer finger on top of her right hand, bringing both hands up so I could see the motion.

Once again, the delivery was unorthodox, but I understood her right away.

Lyseria wanted me to move to the right.

Carefully, I sidestepped the raging battle and started to move in the indicated direction. Lyseria continued tapping her hand as I moved further and further.

Lyseria wasted no time, and neither did I. The hand signals were swiftly executed, and I did not dare look away.

Yet, almost as frequent as the signal to move came the unspoken command to cease it.

I was thankful my limbs were capable of adjusting to such rapid and unexpected changes.

I could not afford a collision with one of my ignorant comrades.

If I was dragged into the fighting, everything within the area would be dead.

I certainly wouldn't lay down and die if I was forced to fight, even if it was among friends.

A duty was a duty, and sometimes I had to put honesty aside.

Thankfully, this wasn't one of those days.

At first, I didn't realize it, still blindly focused on my orders.

Yet my ears understood and dragged my thoughts along for the ride.

The sound of battle had become almost nonexistent. All I could hear was a faint echo, muffled by sheer distance. While I could still sense the chaotic profiles of the warring ones, I had to be actively looking for them in order to get even faintest inkling of what was going on.

Feet did not scurry like mice or pound against the ground like horses' hooves. Instead, the only thing making noise was the almost inaudible padding of my own two limbs as found their place below me.

Blood was no more, aside from that which flowed in my wrathful mouth. My vision pierced what lay up above me as I registered that it was not dyed red and black.

Fresh air wafted through my nostrils. Gratefully, I exhaled, savoring its sweet, uninterrupted, taste.

War, chaos, and death no longer greeted me. Rage, lust, and eternal hunger wouldn't ever find shelter here.

No, the only being here was Lyseria, who now presented me with the kindest countenance.

I closed my eyes, letting a wide grin make its way across my face.

These sensations could be comparable to entering another world.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stay, despite its constant beckoning.

I had to get back to the true world, or lose my key forever.

I popped my eyes open, signaling Lyseria with a nod. She immediately received my silent message, bowing her head in return.

Lyseria wasted no time as I again made her my target.

The rhythmic tapping resumed, easily detectable in this noiseless place.

I prepared to carry out my order; time was my greatest enemy here.

I placed my foot forward, and almost tripped as I halted myself.

My head waved from side to side; the epitome of stupidity, I was!

How foolish of me, using my eyes instead of my ears!

Visually, the order did indeed resemble my previous endeavors.

Yet, upon audible inspection, they could not contrast more.

My eyes ceased to see; they would not lead me astray again.

Lyseria effortlessly created her rhythm; _that_ was no different.

Yet something was clearly dissimilar.

Before, her tempo was akin to the tortoise. Slowly and steadily, it broke the silence, yet ever mindful of the goal. Now, the tortoise had inexplicably transformed into a hare. It bounded along, racing towards the finish line. The goal blurred in front of it, but it had no need for fear. After all, it held the speed of the stars. Of course, slackers were always undone by their habits, but thankfully my hare didn't slack.

This did not mean, however, that one could simply relax.

On the contrary, my hearing admonished me from doing just that.

Or rather, it was Lyseria's actions.

The tapping was now ominously erratic, no longer forming any sort of rhythm. Were it a heartbeat, Lyseria would be dead and gone. She had whipped herself into a frenzy, and showed no signs of slowing down. Lyseria's hands performed an aberrant dance of death, only stopping slightly short of channeling the magic she was feared for. I was tempted to check for distress signals, yet wisely resisted.

It seemed I wasn't the only one with a mind for getting things done.

But how did this translate into achieving our goal?

I cocked my head confusedly; perhaps cutting off one sense wasn't the best idea.

Rapidly, I enabled what been lost.

Upon doing so, my furious mouth suppressed a mocking laugh.

Perhaps irony wasn't so cruel after all.

Lyseria stood dead ahead of me, continuing her feverish motions.

This could only mean one thing.

Within mere moments, Lyseria had me by her side.

The Sorcery's Epitome would surely want me to get down to business.

Or maybe not.

I did not even have to move, as Lyseria faced me straightaway.

Instead of the serious glance I expected, she flashed me a loving smile.

I stumbled, immediately adjusting to the safe haven I was in.

Why would she do something like that?

I had a battle to halt and she had comrades to heal!

Yet if the last action was strange, the next would be even more bizarre.

"Is it raining?"

I stared straight at the Sorcery's Epitome.

And I thought the rest of my comrades were stupid...

Of course it wasn't raining!

Was she blind?

Apparently.

Lyseria laughed, although subtly.

I placed my hands on my hips, offense shining in my eyes.

What on earth was so funny?

Lyseria was quick to form an answer, yet once again was indirect.

"Well I don't think I've ever seen water that color!"

Promptly after, I screwed up my face.

She certainly wasn't blind!

Lyseria had read me a book!

But which was the better indicator?

Was it the waterlogged sensation on the front of my shirt?

Or was it the red saliva that trickled steadily on the ground?

No matter; they were both annoying.

I reached up with my hand, preparing to slap my forehead.

Yet a single glance made me rethink my notion.

After all, I was still a captured criminal.

I scrunched up my face even more.

This was the _exact opposite_ of what a Goddess should look like!

In my ignorance, I left myself wide open for an attack.

The opening was slight, but still enough.

Immediately, the trickle from before became a waterfall, and the ground below me was drenched red.

The red of the warriors… of course that'd fit me.

But I could stop it.

Immediately, I clamped my free hand over my mouth.

Unfortunately, at that moment, I could not register unintended consequence.

The red matter flowed onto my hand, sticking to it like glue.

Now I had an even larger brand.

Of course, I wasn't one for lipstick, but allowing the world to know about my actions wasn't too appealing either.

Thankfully, Lyseria had a third way out.

"Next time we battle, you should carry a stick!"

The humor was a welcome change, but I was directed at something else.

A white sphere of light glowed from above Lyseria's left hand. Upon closer inspection, it resembled a sun. The upward rays attempted to compete with the sky, though they fell quite short of reality's counterpart. The downward rays could not be seen, having been absorbed into the back of Lyseria's hand. Real sun could destroy mortals with such an act.

Thankfully, this artificial one had no taste for the dead.

Rather, its appetite was reserved for something else.

I should have been jumping up and down with a smile plastered on my face.

Such as spell could only do me good.

But irony overtook me again.

I resisted the urge to cringe, lest the red liquid should spill out.

In order for the problem to be solved, the floodgates had to burst.

They would produce massive cascading waterfalls that could not be stopped even by the strongest.

I would have no choice but to reveal my crimes, as the entire world gazed upon the trail I left with contempt.

Lyseria surely understood my predicament; why was she forcing it upon me?

Once again, even the greatest make mistakes.

Perhaps this whole day was a mistake.

After all, there was one around every corner.

But at least some could be forgiven.

Lyseria chuckled and thrust out her hand.

"Even after all these years, I still have my manners."

I smiled broadly; Lyseria's kindness would never die.

In normal situations, a spellcaster would have to touch the area that he or she was about to heal.

However, exceptions could be made.

Mortals coined the term "courtesy spells".

At these times, the healer would cast the spell slightly above the area that he or she meant to touch. In many instances, healers wouldn't touch anything at all, suspending their hand or instrument in the air held in the air.

This was used quite often if an area was severely injured, painful, sensitive, hard-to-reach, private, or simply property of an unruly patient.

The name was slightly misleading, as there wasn't any particular spell that could or could not be cast this way.

Unfortunately, they could be difficult to master, as one had to properly pinpoint a target without the ability of getting close up.

Lucky for me, Lyseria was always spot on (or at least for as long as I'd known her).

I nodded, and Lyseria thrust her hand out even further.

The white sun disappeared, replaced by a gentle, flowing, chant.

"Plashet."

Mere seconds after the command, a drop of water lost itself to its red adversaries inside my mouth.

Yet the spell would not be defeated so easily.

Countless more drops followed, replacing the ones that had fallen to the sea. They intended to bring hope, but instead were faced with disappointment.

Despite their best efforts, the other drops only met the same fate of that which they reinforced.

Perhaps the spell proved useless, after all.

It was only the most basic of magic, so maybe it just wasn't strong enough.

If it was possible, I would've sighed.

So much for that idea.

All my doubts were about to be proven dead wrong.

Without warning, I staggered backward, a new sensation bringing my tender tongue to full alert.

"Calm yourself, my lady. The spell is simply taking effect." Lyseria explained.

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath through my nose.

I had witnessed thousands of spells, perhaps even millions, in my lifetime. This one was like all the others; I had no need to fear it.

Well, it _was_ guilty of awkward placement.

So awkward, in fact, that I had misjudged its true intentions.

Within minutes of my thought, the dripping water was no more. Instead, it was replaced by a sensation that drove me madder than a swarm of insects.

Though I had never experienced the situation, my peoples' tales of terror certainly sufficed.

I glared at Lyseria, my accusatory countenance on par with the world's greatest weapon.

She placed her hands on her hips, but did not mirror my rage.

"Come now, surely the strongest of all warriors can tolerate a tiny tickle?"

I tossed my head as Lyseria chuckled.

Oh, the dreaded numbered stick, glowing red within the recesses of a white-clad room!

Thankfully, it would soon be removed.

The intricate feelings forced my undivided attention as I recognized the foreigner inside my mouth had begun to change.

Instantaneously, I realized that the water had not been swallowed by the dark liquid wrath.

No, it had been empowered by it.

The drops of water rose up again, taking their positions from somewhere I knew not. It played with my senses yet again, reluctant to return to its work. I would have sent Lyseria another silent scolding, if such was not an obvious waste of time.

Luckily, the inanimate tormentor could not play this game forever.

I jumped as the spell continued to perform its duty.

While the irritating insects had taken their leave, internal peace could not be found.

I mustn't let my guard down.

Thankfully, I got it up at just the right moment.

The droplets gracefully made their way toward each other, sliding across my mouth effortlessly. Hundreds gathered without a sound, and I followed their example.

Even one completely ignorant of spellcasting would know what was coming next.

I had no reason to be surprised now.

Rapidly, the droplets closed the distance between themselves, until no more of their kind could be summoned. They blended together as they met, their ephemeral greeting only meaning one thing.

Sure enough, the newly formed mass expanded, strangely reminding me of the food mortals called "pancakes".

Yet this spell could not satisfy my stomach; I didn't even have an appetite.

No, it was not a pancake.

It was another object, one of which I'd never found much use for outside of combat.

If memory served me, my people knew this entity as a "puddle". Of course, some of them liked to use fancy words to describe their accoutrements, hence why the spell was known as "plashet".

Such a diminutive word indicated that the spell was surely powerless. After all, what could a simple puddle do?

Apparently, more than one might think.

Within that single moment of doubt, I realized the spell's true intentions.

Without warning, the water waged war against the invading liquid.

It expansion continued relentlessly, overtaking the red with torrents of blue. The enemy attempted to fight back, but my new ally vanquished its hopeless resistance.

Pockets of power foolishly rebelled, endeavoring to overthrow Lyseria's. Unfortunately, it was the epitome of futility, as they too were drowned within seconds.

The water took its place within every corner of my mouth, working its wondrous healing in the furthest places.

Even the gunk formerly lodged in my throat had left its post.

The metallic, bitter, taste no longer ruled my body as it was replaced by the cool clearness that was my rescuer.

I welcomed every bit of the latter, savoring the tiny spell as though it were the sweetest delicacy.

Ah, the beauty within simplicity!

Yet, there were several more sights to behold!

All I had to do was look was take the time to smell the roses!

Or glance downward.

No longer did I suffer the misery of the criminal's brand.

My purified record showed off its magnificent splendor.

Courage was uplifted from the depths of the abyss, and brought to stand side-by-side with its rightful owner.

The sunlight glistened off of the innocent, and overjoyed, they met that which came for them.

It seemed that the outside of my mouth had received the same treatment, as it participated in the cleanliness I now experienced.

Despite that merriment that flowed unheeded my demeanor, I couldn't help but let a bit of confusion pass through the gate.

_How_ exactly had the spell retained its power when its form had been all but destroyed?

After all, a puddle on one's lips wasn't exactly feasible.

Lyseria might know, but I didn't entertain the thought long.

It was not important.

Thankfully, the spell did not hold me captive.

Within seconds, the water dissolved. It evaporated without the faintest feeling; I didn't even have to swallow. Lyseria allowed her hand to fall back to her side, and promptly shut my eyes.

I inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet air that rushed into my painless mouth.

At last, my freedom had been regained!

I could have savored it forever.

Unfortunately, time was a luxury I could not spare.

If I dawdled, there would be no freedom at all.

I opened my eyes, laying them on Lyseria.

"Thank you."

Lyseria bowed her head, giving out her silent welcome.

"I trust my lady is ready?"

"Affirmative." I responded.

Lyseria gracefully moved out of the way, sliding back to give me ample space.

I nodded slowly, my eyes glancing sharply ahead.

Lyseria's powers had done their duty.

Now, it was time for my own.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I love cliffhangers! Anyway, moving on…**

**Lyseria's actions may seem odd, but that's because they're actually the same as something I've encountered in real life.**

**I chose to do Forensics at the middle level when I was in 8th grade. For those of you that don't know, forensics is public speaking and comes in many varieties. It can be as simple as storytelling or as complicated as making up an infomercial and synchronizing it using a group of people. **

**Your performance can vary wildly not only depending on what you pick, but also who judges you and their personal opinion. Different judges value certain points of the same category, so in order to get the best rating, you must perform excellently in all areas within your category. This isn't something that is easy to do, since it's basically asking for an A+ performance every time. It takes several tries, and there is no guarantee that it will work. **

**Because of the unpredictability, all advice is sound and should be looked at as constructive criticism. **

**In the middle levels, contestants travel from school to school, winning ribbons and trophies based on their performances. **

**However, the interesting thing in the middle levels is that only competitor is yourself. In the middle level, there is nothing barring someone who scored poorly to come perform again. Competitions are not ranked in difficulty or requirements. Awards are given for separate practices, so it is possible to get multiple blue ribbons, and bad performances will not impact future ones. Although multiple people can enter from the same school, scores are only for the individual (or team, if applicable). I enjoyed that because it takes the pressure off of what some people consider to be extremely stressful.**

**In my case, I did Impromptu Reading. This required one to read a chapter, section, or multiple chapters within books (fiction) and give a speech within an allotted amount of time. You do not have to memorize anything, but you could take liberties. You were allowed to get rid of, highlight, or do anything you wish in order to make it easier on yourself. You were also given ample time to practice, so you could have your speech perfected by the time you came in.**

**Readers were judged on things like eye contact, speaking fluency, expression, enthusiasm, and many other things are universal to all presentations. In order to remind themselves, contestants, myself included, were allowed and encouraged to mark up the papers with symbols. For instance, if the character was going to speak loudly, I would mark the line with an exclamation point in order to remember that I had to portray the character's emotions. **

**However, speech is not the only thing that one needed to be concerned about. In order to get the highest score, one also had to use _actions._ In this sense, the reading became almost like a play, the contestants also had to act out the story in order to perform well. For instance, if a character kicked someone, the contest was expected to kick out. If a character decides take a walk, a contestant would walk in place to portray that. Many of the conventional actions were beyond my physical ability; however, I still did them.**

**Instead of using something that people could _see, _my actions made use of the ability to _hear _(hence Glory's comments). When I wanted a character to walk, I would slap my knee in a rhythm that made it _sound_ like someone was walking. I sped it up if I wanted someone to run. Unfortunately, my ways had a drawback. Sometimes, they were so subtle that the judges would not realize what I was trying to convey. This is reflected in Glory's initial confusion.**

**Walking and running wasn't the only way I portrayed myself. I also, strangely enough, could not tell my right from left. However, if someone asked me about my left and right hands, I could point to them immediately. This was later confirmed to be from my disability, since the problem was resolved using a certain treatment. However, it was unknown _why_ this had bothered me for so long, since I had no mental handicap. At the time, I did the only thing I could; pointing to my right and left hands. Thankfully, this is much less subtle, so no one got confused.**

** Introducing the cameos...**

**_Air Spells (Tao's Adventure: Curse of the Demon Seal): In this universe, several different types of magic can be cast by a nationality called the Bente. The Bente can be identified by a mark on their forehead, and they are excellent at magic. However, certain families and their members had an easier time than others. Age is also a limiting factor, as only adult magic users could break through resistances, as well as rapidly build defenses against an enemy spellcaster. The magic the Bente use is called Air Spells, because in order to cast, the caster had to draw a shape within the air. Spells could only be cast with a staff equipped, and one could not equip a physical weapon at the same time._**

**_In this universe, Air Spells are called Bente Magic. Although it originally came from them, anyone can use it. Well there can still be inborn talent, age is no longer a limiting factor. Casters no longer have to draw through the air in order to use the magic, and a staff is no longer necessary._**

**_Sala (Tao): In the original game, Sala is the most basic of healing spells, being of the water element. It did not use much magic power, but only healed small amounts of damage. The other weakness was that it could only heal one person at a time. However, Sala played a decent part in the storyline. Tao, the main character, gained a partner by using Sala on him when he was wounded before the events of the main storyline. This partner becomes one of the main characters in the storyline after that event. Tao is also seen casting that spell, along with a few other basic ones, with his father in the magic training lesson that occurs before the story truly begins. To draw Sala, players had to create a loop almost identical to those formed in some lowercase cursive letters, such as k or h. Unlike those, Sala did not connect to any other object._**

******_In this universe, Sala serves the same purpose, although it has been renamed Plashet. Its animation has been greatly changed (although the universal pre-casting one has not, referred to as the "sun"). The reason for the name change is because I am fluent in Spanish as a second language. To me, Sala means "living room". XD_**

**_One last thing I forgot to explain before:_**

**_Coriander- This tiny village featured in both Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2. In the first Valkyrie Profile, both Platina, an incarnation of the main female character, and Lucian, her love interest and one of the main male characters, are from there. The town is extremely poor, and to the point where people live in little more than shacks, and have to sell their daughters into slavery in order to be able to eat another meal. In Valkyrie Profile 2, the village is considerably better off, and no mention of slave trade is made. In fact, they are quite a few adult female villagers, suggesting that the slave trade did not yet exist at the time the game took place. The village is small and simple, resembling its counterpart in the story. However, it was considerably less advanced so some of the more elaborate things (such as the clock and the restaurant) did not exist._**


End file.
